His Only Hope
by SierraLaufeyson
Summary: Breaking the God of Mischief out of his prison cell may have not been the smartest idea, but Eira Taylor is convinced that there is still good inside of Loki. Can she help him? Or will she fall helplessly in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Nor·mal**

ˈnôrməl/adjective

Conforming to a standard; usual, typical, or expected.

Normal is a word that should not be used to describe me unless the word not is in front of it. You see, I may come off as normal to some, but in reality nothing about my life has ever been normal.

My name is Eira Taylor. What makes me so _not normal_? I love a good mystery whether it is a simple puzzle or a person with an ugly past; most people don't like that complex thought process. Another clue, if you will, occurred when I was five I set my school's playground on fire just by thinking about it. That's when I learned that I could control fire, a reckless and destructive element. Oh, and did I mention that I can read minds. Telepathy, I was born with this gift or as I see it in most cases a curse. My skills caught the attention of an organization, I'm sure you've heard of them; The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division; better known as SHIELD. They recruited me at the young age of seventeen, trained me in various martial art forms and intelligence, they even got some researchers to help better understand my powers. Do I enjoy the thrill of a decent covert operation? Sure, but the only reason I'm with these people is because of my specific skill set. At times I feel used, just another card to be played to gain the upper hand; but over the years I have worked my way up through the ranks and now, now I am the second best spy they've ever had next to the infamous Black Widow.

I was twenty-four when the alien invasion on New York occurred, unfortunately I wasn't recruited for the Avengers Initiative nor did I see much action at all. When the helicarrier was attacked I should've died, the explosion it all happened so fast, I thank the Norns that Thor was there to catch me before I landed on my head. An impact that was sure to snap my neck. The "war" didn't last long but would go down in history, along with Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Director Fury trusts me with some of the most confidential material this agency has; the file that forever changed my life was on Loki, the one who tried to take over my home, the one who started this mess.

"Agent Taylor, I am sending you to Asgard to be an ambassador for our people and a negotiator between the realms. You leave at 1100 tomorrow with Thor and the war criminal and you are to stay there with Thor until the time when I request for your return. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

He tossed a manila envelope across the table; red classified stamps marked the cover and every page of the contents.

"I know how you are about puzzles so here, try to fit the pieces together on that one. There's also a small mission in there too. Good Luck."

With a nod I stood from the conference, clutching the information to me while pacing the metal halls of the helicarrier. Asgard, it was literally going to be an out of this world experience. Entering my small room I immediately threw myself onto the small bed, flipping through the pages about Loki. The small piece of paper would have gone unnoticed if it had not fallen out onto the white sheet. The sloppy handwriting belonged to the director himself. So that's the real reason, huh? Why am I not surprised in the slightest? While what he said about being an ambassador of the people of Midgard was true another primary aspect of my stay was to collect information, information on possible power sources, weapons and technology. At that realization I shut the folder and began gathering the few things I would be taking with me, stuffing everything into a standard issue duffel bag and sticking the file on top zipping up the contents.

The time passed by rather quickly, the numbers on the clock moving faster than what it usually felt like. At 11:30 p.m. my eyelids became heavy and sleep overtook me, sleep was the only time my mind could truly rest.

Morning came all too quickly as an obnoxiously loud knock sounded at the door; groggily I stood and wobbled over to the door. Cracking it the blonde hair, blue eyed God of Thunder was looking down at me.

"Do you have any idea what time it is Thor?" Crap, it was already 10 o'clock.

"I do apologize Lady Eira, but you have some people that want to say goodbye before we journey to Asgard and bring my brother back home." I sighed heavily and nodded that I would come, how could you refuse the giant teddy bear like God who had saved your planet?

As soon as the conference door opened none other than Tony Stark pulled me into a giant hug nearly squeezing the life out of me.

"I'm going to miss you too Tony." And I really was, I had lived with Tony and Pepper in my first years after joining SHIELD, he was practically my dad.

The other goodbyes weren't nearly as emotional as the one I had to say to Tony and the heartbreaking phone call to Pepper. The time was nearing, it was approaching much faster than I could have ever imagined and to be completely honest the whole idea frightened me.

Central Park was where we were dropped off; everyone was there, including Loki. Thor pushed his adopted brother forward, muzzled and chained at the hands. To say he was handsome was an understatement, it was the first time I had actually seen him up close, he was breathtaking. My thoughts were wiped away when I realized exactly who I was thinking those things about.

"Lady Eira, are you ready to see Asgard?"

Sheepishly I nodded and walked over to the awaiting gods, both of them towering over myself. The tesseract was placed in a glass cylinder, Thor holding one handle while Loki held the other, and I had hold of Thor's forearm unsure as to what the sensation would be flying across the galaxy. I took one last look around at some of my best friends and of my home, the twist of a handle and an energy charged blue light engulfed the three of us, pulling us up to the heavens._ To Asgard._


	2. Chapter 2

The sickening sensation a space travel was thankfully over; the queasy feeling in my gut caused my head to spin. I stumbled forward rather ungracefully; barely able to stand on my own two feet let alone truly appreciate the breathtaking grandeur of the golden dome we had arrived in. Stepping out onto the rainbow bridge was also a dizzying experience. Thor clapped me on the back, much harder than he actually realized and once again my face nearly met the Asgardian ground. If Loki hadn't been muzzled I am absolutely positive he would be laughing wholeheartedly at the "pathetic mortal" that waddled between the two gods.

"Lady Eira…"

"Please Thor, just call me Eira."

"Very well then, Eira, the Allfather will see you to list out any duties he may have in mind for you as an ambassador, and afterwards I shall give you the grand tour of Asgard!" Enthusiasm dripped from his words, Thor was always like this, so jovial and at times churlish.

I shifted my gaze to the devious God of Mischief and immediately wished I hadn't, his green eyes were boring into my skull, quickly I adverted my gaze back to Thor. Knowing I had Loki's eyes trained on myself just gave my gut this uneasy feeling of being insecure.

"I would like that Thor."

The imposing gates to the city were fast approaching, nervousness settling in on top of everything else. Two guards opened the gates, the multi-color bridge gave way to streets of gold, and bystanders began lining the streets. To Thor they gave looks of adoration and praise, to Loki looks of hatred and disapproval and looks of confusion were shot my way. I was like a goat at a banquet here. Loki was taken away by a group of guards, leaving Thor and myself in the golden palace.

"Eira, when you speak to my father keep your head high and voice strong. Do not be intimidated. And if in any consolation to make you feel better I will be there."

Weakly I nodded, following closely behind him.

I'd hate to just describe the throne room as _just_ huge, but I feel as if at that moment it was the only word I could find to describe the golden columned room. At the opposite end sat a wise looking man, white beard and golden eye patch, so _that_ must be Odin Allfather.

"Child, what is your name?" His voice was rich and soothing, as I had expected it to be harsh and overly demanding.

"Eira, Eira Taylor." After saying my name I dropped to one knee before the throne, _you are supposed to kneel before royalty right? Even if they are supernatural beings?_ So much for not being nervous.

"You may rise."

"Thank you Allfather."

"Father, Eira has been sent to be an ambassador for the people of Midgard."

He nodded his head then returned his knowing gaze to lil 'ol me.

"I see, as a delegate for the people of Midgard I will simply charge you with the relay of information to and from, you may attend council meetings as an honorary member and I hope you will be present when Loki's trial will take place. Thor will show you to your chambers here in the palace. You are both dismissed."

"Eira, your room will be right down the hall from mine, next to Loki's."

I smiled at up at him, his act of sincerity easing my troubled nerves. The intricate wooden door opened to reveal a modestly decorated room, the centerpiece being the oversized four-poster bed.

"This is amazing Thor."

"You will find that your room has everything you'll need, and if it doesn't simply call for one of the servants, I shall let you settle in and if you still want that tour I'd be happy to oblige."

"Thank you Thor and I do intend on taking you up on that offer."

To say I settled in well would be an absolute understatement, my first week was spent acclimating to the customs of the realm and easily made friends with Lady Sif and the Warriors three. Hogun was suspicious, as he should be; Volstagg was always so joyous and hungry but all in all, and Fandral the Dashing? Sure he was good looking and a quality fellow but his charms didn't work on me. The Queen had requested that I simply call her Frigga, something I assumed to be a great honor. And most of my time was spent with her in the gardens.

"Loki's trial approaches tomorrow, will you be in attendance?" There was an undeniable hint of sadness in her voice whenever she spoke of her younger son.

I remembered Odin's words, he had wanted me present so who was I to say no? After all it should bring me some pleasure to see the man who could have single handedly destroyed my home brought to justice right?

"Yes, I plan on being witness."


	3. Chapter 3

The Allfather's voice resonated off the walls of the room; the soothing voice that had welcomed me to the realm was replaced with disdain as he peered down at Loki who was shackled at the ankles, waist and hands. They had even placed a collar around his pale neck, more so for humiliation than anything else. The trial consisted of Loki, Thor, Odin, Frigga and myself.

"Loki, son of Laufey, you are here to attest for your crimes against Asgard and Midgard. I, Odin Allfather, charge you with treason, murder and attempted genocide. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

A dangerous smirk spread of his face at hearing his crimes, like they were titles he would wear proudly. Not a word left his lips.

"Very well then, Frigga is the _only_ reason you still live, and for that you will never see her again nor will I permit any other visitors to your cell. I have not decided how long it should last but know this; I could care less if you were to rot in the dungeons."

I had never seen so much emotion and so many emotions spread across someone's face. Someone who I had deemed incapable of feeling, but everyone can feel something. His cold façade snapped and eyes widened, if hadn't known any better I would say that he had tears welling in his eyes. His eyes scanned the room; Frigga had excused herself before the punishment was delivered, if it was her he was looking for he wouldn't find her. Two emerald eyes landed on me, staying for a moment with some unreadable expression. It was bone chilling, and heart wrenching. I found no satisfaction in watching Loki's world crumble even more. In fact I held sympathy for him; no one deserved to be isolated from contact because when you're alone, you're never truly alone. Your thoughts eat away at you, killing you from the inside and that's worse than death. And I don't even wish to know what Loki has locked away inside his mind. The last I saw of Loki was him being drug off to the prison cell he would call home for...well eternity.

That fateful day occurred two years ago. Two years and not a soul had gone to Loki's cell. My job as ambassador held less responsibilities than I thought, and spare time was divided between sparring with Sif and talking with Frigga. Lately I was homesick and would occasionally wear my clothes from home, the gowns and armor were nice but jeans and a tee brought back memories. But as night fell, every night, my mind would always wonder back to the youngest prince and the way his eyes landed on me. Tonight I was going to gather my nerve and go, after all he couldn't do anything locked in a cell now could be. I was very clandestine about my actions from the lightness of my step to the tentativeness of the shadows casted by lit torches.

The dungeon doors remained unguarded at this time of night, a foolish decision really. Nonchalantly I strolled down the few steps, lining the walls were glass cages, golden tendrils moving through the glass, the creatures that were housed inside were gruesome and vile looking, most slept or paid no mind to myself. The last cell was larger than the rest and furnished. Lying on the bed, wide awake was Loki, carelessly tossing a figurine in the air. Cautiously I walked to the pane of glass, his actions stilled but he did not look in my direction.

"You should have not come here mortal."

"Now what makes you think that I'm just your average mortal?" In my palm, I allowed a small flame to dance as I moved my fingers. This caught his interest and leisurely he rose from the bed and walked towards me. His hair had grown longer and contradictory to what I thought he was not as pale as the day of his trial; all and all he was still handsome.

"I thought you must be mighty lonely down here all by yourself."

A cruel and distasteful laugh slipped from his lips. "It takes you over two years to realize that I _might_ be lonely? And _why_ are you here quim? As you can see I have company?" My palm closed shut cutting off the flame and my eyes snapped up to meet his at his arms spread as he motioned to the other cells.

"Right and they must be such good company to the prince?" Maybe mocking wasn't the best approach, as he leaned closer and slammed a clenched fist on the glass.

"What is you're reason of coming here mortal?"

"I have a name, Loki and I know you remember it." For some odd reason his features softened and the clenched fist fell from the glass back to his side.

"Why did you come here Eira? Breaking the express command of Odin is never a good choice." My name sounded like honey in his voice, and for a moment it sounded like he was concerned with my wellbeing.

"I came because I wanted to, I've wanted to for a while now. And what's the worst thing he could do? Send me back to earth?"

"He is not known for his mercy," his mind seemed to stray, but he had barriers blocking my entrance into his thoughts.

"I simply came because I wanted to see what two years of isolation would do to a person, well god in this case. And I see no point in lying to the God of Lies, Loki I want to help." His brow furrowed, if only I knew what he was thinking.

"And what makes you think I would want your help?" I sighed and crossed my arms across my chest; he wants to be difficult well two can play at that game.

"Well fine then," I threw up my hands in an exasperated manner "stay down here for the rest of your stupid life, I was only trying to help you.

Just as I turned on my heel to walk away he spoke. The voice alone made me want to swoon, if only he didn't have such a crappy personality. Loki sighed in utter defeat, it was apparent he'd do anything to get out of that cell; it was clear by the tone of his voice.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Two options really. A.) I could continue to sneak down here for late night visits, although that sounds absolutely _scandalous_ or B.) I will break you out myself."

"I fail to see how you could break me free of this prison, believe me I have tried."

Of course he would pick the one that would cause me to become a fugitive, but then again what had I expected him to pick given the options? Reaching out I tapped the glass, smirking when I realized it was regular glass, the magic reinforcements would not apply to me either.

"You might want to step back; I can get a little hot."

I placed my hands firmly on the glass, focusing all the heat inside of me to my palms. They began to glow red, at this point I was shy of the temperature of the surface of the sun. The glow of my hands transferred to the glass. I took my hands back, three, two, one; right on time. The glass shattered, loudly at that as the pieces rained down on the stone floor. Loki stood there a dumbfounded expression on his face, "Well are you just going to stand there and gawk, come on, that wasn't very subtle if you didn't notice."

Loki still stood there positively shocked, not only had I just freed him but he had underestimated my abilities by a long shot. Before he could react properly I wrapped my hand around his wrist, he visibly cringed and pulled his arm away, the cloth and burned away from the heat still radiating off of my palms, the exposed skin a little redder than it probably should have been.

"Shit, I'm sorry. But seriously Loki lets go." Just as I said those words an alarm like sound started ringing through the dungeon, the sound of metal clinking of the stone floor signaling that the guards were approaching. I was dumb enough to run to the main doors, Loki only a few steps behind me. The doors opened, but not on my accord, guards were armed and ready to fight, swords raised and bows drawn.

"Hello gentleman, I would appreciate it if you'd move away."

Loki grabbed my around the neck, a cold hand clasped over my mouth as he pulled my back from the small army before us. "Play along, trust me on this Eira."

There it was again, my name in his voice, just a whisper against my neck.

"Follow us and I won't hesitate to snap her pretty little neck."

Asgard's finest wouldn't dare let Loki escape though, an array of arrows whizzed through the air, slicing the impending silence. Every ounce of breath was taken from my lungs when I left the piercing of an arrow in my stomach. The cry of pain released was muffled by Loki's hand, still covering my mouth. I was worried for a moment that he really was just going to leave me, lying and bleeding on the floor. The same sensation that I had from space travel raced through my gut and before my eyes all I could see was a green mist, chills spread all over my body and a firm hand applied pressure to where I could feel the shaft of an arrow embedded in my skin.

Loki sat against the wall pulling me against him, hand still slowing the flow of blood. The sound of guards running up and down the halls silenced us, my own pained breaths quitter. The guards were franticly searching. Thor's voice rang over all the guards calling off the search in suspicion that Loki was no longer even in the same realm.

Loki's hand tugged at the arrow, my whole body tensing against him.

"Loki, please stop. It hurts."

He laid my body flat on the floor, my hand covering his stilling his attempts to remove the arrow. I finally had the nerve to look down; the front of my favorite tee shirt was soiled by my own blood.

"Eira, you have two options really. A) I take the arrow out and heal it to the best of my abilities to prevent infection or B) I can leave it there and watch you slowly bleed to death."

I huffed in annoyance but was grinning internally that he was using the same approach I had took towards him.

"Make it quick."

He made short work of pulling the arrow all the way out that had to be the most excruciating part. Blood pooled at faster pace now. A faint tint of pink rushed up to his cheeks as his hand fiddled with the hem of my shirt, was he seriously blushing at a time like this?

"I can't heal the wound properly with your shirt obstructing me."

I couldn't find the words to speak between the pain and the fact that he was madly blushing, just asking permission to lift my shirt the slightest bit and to heal me at that. I did manage however to give him a slight nod. Gingerly he lifted the material just so he could see the gaping wound, his brow furrowed in concentration as he probed the area with his fingers.

"I hope you can handle the cold."

I bit my bottom lip, "I think I can handle just about anything."

"I'm not going to hold you too that."

One hand turned to and icy cerulean blue, a glow emitting from under his palm as he pressed it over the spot that needed it. I hissed at the cold, it wasn't reacting so well with my body's natural flame. Aside from the fact that I was now cringing at the harsh cold he took his other hand and pushed the strands of hair from my face. Mentally I laughed at him, the frost giant _did_ have a heart, or so it seemed.

"It's almost over, I promise."

He took his hand away, the blue fading and replaced by the normal pale tone of his skin. When I looked I saw no laceration, just the remaining blood and the faint outline where his hand was pressed, part of me wondered if there would be a scar. A scar to match the other one he had inadvertently given me back when the helicarrier was attacked. My voice was foreign as shivers wrecked through me. "Thank you." It was barely a whisper. The only thing I remember after that was him wrapping me in his arms at the claim it would help my body temperature return to normal. _Really now a frost giant being able to help warm?_ That was definitely an oxymoron, but nonetheless a gentle rest took us both, the guards had stopped their frantic search and Thor would be heading back to Midgard to warn the others. My mind was now at ease.


	4. Chapter 4

I was abruptly awoken as Loki pushed me out of his grasp; I had slept flush against him all through the night. It was nice while it lasted, I suppose.

"What's the next part of your brilliant plan?"

Scratching my head, I shrugged my shoulders in response. _I didn't have step two planned because I never expected to actually be __**able**__ to break him free._

"I don't know." I said it as casually and coolly as I possibly could seeing that Loki was growing more and more impatient with me every second that passed.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?! Did it not dawn in your meager little mind that this is something that should have been planned out before hand?"

I stood and turned to where he was pacing back and forth, my annoyance competing with his.

"I didn't have it planned out because I never expected to get this far! I was making it up as I went along. I never planned to actually be able to free you and I sure as hell didn't plan on getting shot with an arrow."

Stopping dead in tracks he facing me, a dangerous look crept over his features as his hands landed on my shoulders shaking me lightly.

"This was _your_ idea Eira, and now you are going to finish it. Now think what you want to do next."

Breathing in I began. "Seeing as we can't just stay here in Asgard now, I think we should go back to Earth. We can stay at my house and I'll explain everything to Tony, he should be able to keep the Avengers and SHIELD for that matter off our trail."

Loki's nose crinkled at the mention of Tony's name. "You mean the Man of Iron?"

"Yes Loki, _that_ Tony. Now how do we get back to _Midgard_?"

"I need you to picture your home, I can do the rest."

So I did, in my mind I painted the picture of my house and two story, three bedroom comfortable, cozy house. Loki placed an arm around my waist once more and again that gut wrenching feeling spread as a familiar green mist engulf the two of us. My feet hit solid ground again, better yet solid carpet. He had brought us to the middle of my living room, everything still the way I left it; my knees nearly gave way and Loki had caught me right before I could fall. _My hero_ I said this in my mind, with a really thick southern drawl. Immediately I couldn't contain the laughter, Loki scowled at me before inquiring why I was laughing like a madman.

"Nothing, it's just I am so getting fired for this. And we need to get you out of those clothes."

I motioned up and down his body at the leather and metal get up; all he was missing was the ridiculous head gear. Loki feigned a look of disgust, and then slowly a seductive smirk formed. "Why Lady Eira I would have _never_ imagined you to be that type of woman."

I felt the heat rising in my cheeks as I looked away, flustered and amused at how he had taken my words.

"No, no Loki. I meant we need to go shopping. Your current style isn't really going to blend very well maybe if it was 1502, but it's not so... you get the point. Follow me please Mr. I-tried-to-take-over-the-world. "

He followed close on my heel like a puppy as I entered my room; I began digging through my closet bringing out a pair of jeans and white V-neck. "Here, these should fit you well enough until we go shopping."

He took the clothes from me, lifting his brow in a questioning manner. "May I inquire as to why you have men's clothing on hand; surely they do nothing for your figure."

Haha, real smooth Loki. "They were my ex's, lots of drinks and tons of bad decisions really."

He didn't remain on the subject any longer.

"Look, I am in dire need of a shower and to get out of these clothes so if you would be so kind as to show yourself out; the guest room is down the hall on the right."

Surprisingly he followed my orders really well, even shutting the door behind him. Quickly I stripped down and turned on the shower, letting the water heat up. I huffed as a knock came from the opposite side of my bathroom door; wrapping a towel around me I cracked the door open to see no one else but Loki, a strangely embarrassed look on his face as he had the jeans on and his Asgardian armor still on top.

"What is it Loki?"

"You see, I can't reach the buckle on my back for the chest plate and my powers are what I believe you mortals say 'running on E.'"

Stepping back into my room he turned around and my hands went to work unbuckling the straps holding his armor in place. I finish and shooed him back out of my room returning to my hot, relaxing shower only hoping that Loki wouldn't destroy the house while unsupervised. I walked into the living room, dressed in jeans and a tank top, toweling off my damp hair, Loki was sprawled out on the couch asleep a book resting on his chest. He looked adorable while sleeping, the exact opposite of how he was awake. He looked peaceful and at ease, lips slightly parted, his long legs hanging off the end of the couch and a few strands of hair fallen out of place. Seeing he wasn't up to any mischief I turned to finish getting ready.

The mall was packed and I had told Loki that it wasn't going to be too bad, of course it was horrible. People in general were horrible. He stayed close behind me as I led him through the maze of angry shoppers towards the first store.

"See anything you like?" He flipped through a few racks of graphic tees, a rather distasteful look at what he was seeing.

"I do not see why I could not simply keep wearing _my_ clothing; these Midgardian garbs are quite distasteful."

"Look, the only way this has a shot of working is if you _try_ to blend in and I don't know if you haven't noticed but we don't walk around in leather and metal. So, let's try a different store."

Loki wasn't finding a single thing that appealed to him besides a green scarf, but he didn't need a scarf, he needed normal clothes. We walked into the men's section of JCPenny and I took it upon myself to start picking clothes for him since he obviously had no desire to do so. I picked up a pair of dark wash jeans holding them up.

"Loki come here."

He walked over and I held the pants to his waist, well I knew they would be long enough at least.

"Hold these."

Soon I had piled up at least ten different pairs of jeans, each one a different wash or style and he had actually managed to pick out a few shirts; naturally they were green and black with a white one thrown into the mix. I pushed him towards the fitting room.

"Try them on, and ahh, I'll be just be waiting out here." Did I want to see him model off the jeans? Of course, who in their right mind would want to see that, but I had not shown that nor did I request to see the articles of clothing on him. So when an exasperated groan came out of the stall I frowned and question what was bothering him.

"I look ridiculous in these _jeans_."

"Now come on, you can't look to bad. Let me see."

Reluctantly he opened the dressing room door and stepped out wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a lump caught in my throat as I examined him, he even had pulled on a white button up and had the sleeves rolled up. He looked fine, _really fine_. I brushed off the thoughts and replied using my strongest voice.

"Loki you look fine, now hurry up I'm hungry."

The stack of clothes was placed on the counter at the checkout. All in all it hadn't been too bad, but never in my life had I imagined a man could be so peculiar about the things he wore. He ended up with one pair of black dress pants, three button ups each in a different color, five pairs of jeans, plenty of basic tees in his favorite color, the lounge pants I had insisted we get and pair of swim trunks. He practically beamed when I finally agreed to his scarf, why he would need one in the summer I still didn't know.

"That brings your total to $203.69, cash or credit?"

"Cash." I knew a credit card swipe could be risky so I stuck to good old fashion hard money.

"Have a great day!"

I smiled while grabbing the bags, "You too."

We started navigating back through the mall when I decided to do a little shopping for myself.

"Loki, hold these for a second. I'll be right back.

I bounded off to Victoria's Secret, we were going to be spending a lot of time at my house and I wasn't going to let my pool go to waste so I needed a new bathing suit. Skimming the choices I settled on a solid black bikini and raced to the register checking out in a flash.

Loki stood outside the store eyeing the mannequins and what they ; I walked up to him laughing at his expression.

"What in the nines would you buy in that store?"

"I bought a bathing suit for you information now come on, I'm absolutely famished."


	5. Chapter 5

We arrived home to find it was still intact meaning that SHIELD hadn't come and "thoroughly searched" yet.

"Will you take these up to our rooms, please and thank you?"

As soon as he was out of sight I reached for my phone and dialed Tony's number; _come on pick up Tony._

"Eira! Oh my god, thank goodness you're okay."

"Yes Tony, I'm fine and I promise to explain everything, just come over please, alone."

"I'll be over in fifteen kido."

I sighed and prepared what I was going to say. Those fifteen minutes dragged by so slowly, Loki sat on the couch watching me pace back and forth, occasionally biting my nails. I nearly squealed in shock when he stood right in front of me, hands resting on my shoulders.

"If this Tony is anything like the man you have described to me then he will understand and help, but I cannot blame him if he chooses not to. A wise person would have never even let me out in the first place."

I grinned up at him trying to shrug off the awful feeling inside, "Who said I was wise?" and I didn't know what overcame me in the moment but I wrapped my arms around Loki, squeezing him tight. Against his chest I mumbled "You're supposed to hug me back." His arms finally wrapped around me instead of remaining lifeless at his sides, returning the gesture. The sound of Tony clearing his throat made me jump out of Loki's arms, a bright red creeping up into my cheeks.

"Am I interrupting something?"

I ran over to Tony and hugged him, I was relieved by his presence but he was irritated, probably because of Loki. I probably would be irritated to if I was in his shoes, looking dead at the man who nearly destroyed New York City. My voice was wobbly, the composure to stay strong quickly fading away.

"I can explain Tony."

He walked over and sat in the chair across from the loveseat in the formal living room, extending his arms forward. "I'm all ears Eira; this had better be a damn good explanation."

I ran my fingers through my hair, stole one last glance at Loki and began. "Well you know how impulsive I've always been about decisions so really this shouldn't surprise you too much. It's just, frankly I don't really know why I did it but it seemed like the best decision at the time. Great now I'm rambling. Tony all I'm asking is for you to buy us time, maybe help keep SHIELD off of our trail. He's not _that_ bad of a guy either, he saved my life, and he hasn't tried any world domination stunts within the past eight hours."

Tony sighed in utter defeat. "Fine, I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises I hope you know what you're doing kid. But I'd like to speak to _him_ for a moment, alone."

Slowly I moved from the room, stealing one last look at the God sitting on my couch but never straying too far. I slumped down on the floor and lifted my shirt, just a small scar was left it was located a few inches away from a much larger and darker scar that I got nearly exactly two years and four months ago to the day when the helicarrier was attacked. Tony's voice was hushed and menacing as he spoke to Loki, something that was so unnatural for him.

"I don't know what you're plotting but if you hurt my little girl I will put you through hell and back. I am clueless to what she sees in you but mark my words, do not hurt her she's been through enough as it is."

"I swear to you I mean her no harm."

Hurrying to the kitchen, when two sets of footsteps became audible, I fiddled with the tea kettle to make it appear that I wasn't eavesdropping. Tony walked into the kitchen leaning against the counter crossing his arms across the arc reactor implanted in his chest while Loki stood awkwardly in the door way.

"Like I said kid, I can't promise anything but I'll be damn sure to try my best."

"You're the best Tony." I meant it too, even if it did feed his ridiculously large ego.

"Yeah, I know." Was his typical smug reply.

"Now give me a hug before I leave hothead."

And so I did, right now he was my only friend, the only person I could _truly_ trust. He gave Loki a stare that shot daggers and I followed him to the front porch to where one of his suits was waiting. "Tell Pep I said hey. Can you remember that _billionaire, playboy, philanthropist_?"

"Will do hothead."

Loki walked out onto the porch behind me just as Iron Man took off like a red and gold bullet into the night sky. A clear night sky, the stars shining bright like millions of diamonds littering a black canvas, light in the darkness. For some reason beyond my comprehension tears welled up in my eyes. I laughed it off even though a few escaped and rolled down my cheeks as I turned to look up at Loki, darkened green eyes staring at me in confusion.

"Would you believe me if I said I had one of those suits?"

The truth was I did; I fabricated the design with the help of Tony to enhance my 'firebending' if you will. It was one of the last things we did together before the whole Avenger thing kicked up.

"Do you regret it?" His voice held no emotion but somehow I felt that was his way of showing his pain, his soft spots, and his _human_ side.

"Regret what exactly?"

His words fumbled a first to the usually poised God of Mischief. "Regret helping me."

I sat down on the top doorstep and brought my knees to my chest, contemplating an answer. One that wouldn't cut him deeper than had already been done. _I didn't regret it, and I __**never**__ would. He could be the best thing that ever happened to me._

"No, I don't regret it. I believe you can change Loki; no one is ever innately evil from birth. You're molded that way, and with the right help you can change, you can break that mold."

Loki had moved to sit in front of me, to my surprise he took one of my hands in his larger one, but not intertwining our fingers, my hand almost fitting in his palm. His head hanging low.

"Eira, I… I've done things that are unforgivable. I can't change."

I took my hand away from his, bringing both up to cup under his chin, forcing his eyes to meet mine.

"Can't or won't?"

His brow furrowed and Loki, the Silvertongue of Asgard was left speechless.

"You can change Loki, I know you can. I've seen the good in you whatever small amount that may be but it's in there. Can't implies that you are past redemption but won't is because of your stubbornness."

He placed his hands over mine, holding them in place still at a loss for words.

"If you are so convinced that you can't change then please just leave Loki, but if you try, if you're willing I will help you in every way I possibly can. **I promise.** Now I'm going to set the guest room for you, think about it."

And so I left Loki sitting on the porch step, alone with his thoughts; but that can be the most terrifying time, just yourself and the monsters and demons in your own head. Mechanically I pulled out fresh linens and swapped them with the stale ones on the bed, probably not as extravagant as what his room looked like as a Prince. The pillows were fluffed and everything was set, the old sheets bundled up in my arms as I took them to the laundry room. Turning the corner to walk into the kitchen I ran into Loki, the impact sending my butt to the floor as Loki was like a brick wall. He extended a cool hand, helping me back to my feet as I continued to the kitchen; pouring two steaming cups a chameleon tea.

"I was thinking and Eira, I will try to change, for your sake and mine. I cannot guarantee that this process will be easy but I will try. I am known not only for my lies on Asgard but also my willpower."

I smiled at him; maybe I could make a difference in his life, a girl could always hope. I slid the mug of hot tea across the counter, motioning for him to take it.

"It's a soothing combination of chi, chameleon and vanilla tea. After today my nerves are frayed and I'll definitely need help getting to sleep tonight."

He took a precarious sip, and I nearly laughed at the look he gave, as if he had expected it to be poison but was in fact the sweetest honey. "It's actually quite good, thank you."

"No problem, it's getting late though, is there anything you'd like to do before bedtime?"

"I would like to bathe, but I'm afraid I'm not all too familiar with Midgardian plumbing."

Loki's mug was already gone, and I took mine with me as I motioned for him to follow me up the stairs and into the bathroom that was situated in his room. I was actually really surprised at his honesty towards the matter, a God letting down his prideful vanity to ask for help, in my opinion it was _sweet_.

"Okay Loki, this right here is how you get the water flowing" I turned the knob and just was expected water flowed out, "red is hot, blue is cold and you pull up on that lever to make the shower head come on. Got all that?"

He nodded and I proceeded out bathroom, turning to say goodnight before shutting the door behind me. Quickly I turned on heel and stopped by the linen closet remembering I had forgotten to furnish the guest bathroom with towels. The nice, fuzzy, fluffy towels were in my hands as I knocked on the door. Loki's voice came in response. "Come in."

Opening the door I started saying "I'm sorry I forgot to give you…" but I didn't finish that sentence because I was too distracted by his shirtlessness, jeans hanging low on his narrow hips. I caught myself gawking and the schoolgirl blush swept over me. I pushed the towels forward; hopefully he hadn't noticed my eyes roaming all over him. He took the towels from me our hands momentarily brushing, the contact sending shivers all over my body.

"Thank you, until tomorrow morning Lady Eira."

I smiled very sheepishly making sure to keep my eyes from his toned midsection before turning and shutting the door once more. I didn't even notice I held my breath until I exhaled, the image of Loki's upper half pleasantly burned into my mind. Long, toned arms but not brutish like Thor's, a slender, lithe torso with light ab definition and well outlined pects; he even had those stupid 'V' things that made me swoon like a hormonal teenager. I shook the growing unholy thoughts from my mind and slipped into my own pajamas and then into bed. And slowly sleep came, welcoming, like an old friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Mornings were a bitch, they always have been, never do I willingly leave the comfort of my bed but it tends to be because of body functions and needs. Like the annoying growl an empty stomach produces. I was a zombie in the mornings, even while on Asgard, especially since they didn't have coffee, which was practically my life substance. Naturally the first thing I did was put on the coffee pot before pulling out a pack of bacon and throwing it into the frying pan. Minutes later Loki was drawn down the stairs by the heavenly aroma of bacon cooking. _Why did he have to be shirtless?_ The lounge pants hung lowly around his hip, my mouth began to water, and not because of the bacon.

"Good morning sleepy head."

He stretched nimbly like a cat and rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes looking me over. That's when I became painfully aware at what I was wearing, my pajamas were far from modest, the shorts were short, exposing nearly all my leg and since it was summer a camisole covered my top, though not very well as about a two inch section of skin above the waist of my shorts was showing all the way around and my hair was mess, knotty waves of brown hair were all over the place. At least Loki looked a little more graceful in the morning.

"What is that you're making?"

"Bacon, the best food on this realm. Would you put some bread down in the toaster?"

I pointed to the toaster and surprisingly did not have to lecture him on how to use it; it wasn't until after the bread was in that I wish I would have recorded the spectacle before me.

"Why you insolate…Eira! This wretched thing has stolen the bread, I demand you give me the toast this instant you foul Midgardian appliance."

I could see it playing out in my mind, Loki smashing my toaster on the floor a victorious smile on his face. I burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Just wait a few more seconds Loki; it will release your toast. Then you can put me some down."

It had almost been a week since the toaster incident, our days went by sluggish and much the same. Loki would read and I would fiddle around with just about everything, but today I would switch it up a little bit. Loki sat reading the newspaper on the couch, the radio turned down low. I jumped out of my chair.

"Let's go swimming!" I jovial bounced up to my room leaving Loki to sulk about, I wasn't going to waste a beautiful day indoors. I adjusted my bikini and slathered on my tanning lotion, grabbing a towel before heading downstairs once more.

"Come on Loki, the sun will do you good. You're starting to look like a ghost."

Still he didn't budge so I pulled the paper from his hands, causing him to look up at me. A tinge of pink rushed to his cheeks when I caught him staring at my chest, but I played it off. Walking to the pool, newspaper in hand. The water was at a perfect temperature and a few moments later Loki walked out wearing the swim trunk we had bought, sitting on the lounge chair that was in the _shade_.

"Seriously Loki, you're no fun."

The first hour passed with me lying out on a float in the pool, occasionally splashing water towards Loki. Finally I got out and walked over to him, toweling off a bit, thinking of an excuse to get him to the edge of the pool.

"Want to come help make sandwiches?"

He walked by my side and I could barely contain the snickers threatening to escape. _Shove! _And just like that Loki went flying into the pool, his hair like a black curtain over his eyes when he resurfaced. I could have literally rolled on the ground laughing if I was given the chance but when a cool breath hit my neck I turned around to see Loki standing right behind me.

"Boo."

Now it was I who was being pushed back into the pool, but instead of hitting the water I fell into a pair of arms. Loki looked down at me a satisfied smirk playing across thin lips as his projection dissipated into green mist. Then he dropped me into the water.

"That wasn't fair Loki!"

"Mischief, remember?"

Lunch was long forgotten since I _finally_ got Loki in the pool, at one point his hand brushed against the roughed skin of my stomach where my scar was.

"Eira, how did you get that scar?"

Now I was sitting on the steps of the pool, submerged in the water from the bust down. I took a deep breath; this was going to make him feel awful, I didn't have the heart to look at his face while speaking.

"I got this when the helicarrier was attacked during your attempted takeover. I was close to the epicenter of the explosion and a piece of metal was lodged in me. The impact sent me falling, I was sure I would die but Thor caught me and I was rushed to surgery and to get blood transfusions. I'm lucky to be alive right now; if the metal was a hair width deeper it would have severed a main artery."

Loki's hand extended to my stomach, his fingers brushing over the roughed skin. "So this is because of me? I nearly _killed_ my last hope?"

"I am not blaming you, I see it as fate, this happened for a reason."

"Eira, please I can heal it all the way if you allow me. You do not deserve such a mark."

His hand was still splayed over the expanse of my stomach when I moved it away, shaking my head with a small smile.

"Thank you Loki, but I'd like to keep it as a badge of what I am willing to sacrifice, this is part of me now."

His brows furrowed making lines on his forehead. "I can't help but feel responsible."

He was so close to me right now, a foreign emotion clearly visible in his eyes. I brushed a lock of hair that was clinging to his face aside. "I do not blame you Loki, so you should not blame yourself."

Our face kept moving closer, my breath became shallower and my heartbeat fluttered at the thought of him kissing me. One of his hands reached around my back while the other was pressed to the scar, the reminder of that day. _Kiss me already you fool._ _This cannot be happening_. And I was right, it never did happen because Thor rushed up to the edge of the pool and Loki put distance between us.

"Loki!" Thor's voice rumbled, but not with anger, it was full of hope and love.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure _brother_? Come to take me back?" Loki retorted, the gentleness that was in his voice minutes earlier had drained away.

"No, I haven't. The Man of Iron pulled me aside and said I could find you here. I will not tell a soul, I simply wanted to see how you faired, and if the Lady can put up with you."

I had pulled myself out of the pool and wrapped a towel around me, Loki soon followed suit as the three of us moved the conversation to the kitchen over sandwiches.

"We're doing fine Thor; he's not being too much of an ass."

It was evening when Thor had decided to retreat back to Stark tower; Loki remained in the house while I walked out with Thor.

"Eira, thank you, he needs this."

"I know Thor."

"I see how he looks at you; it's the same way I look at Jane. If you don't feel the same way please let my brother down easy, his heart has been toyed with many times and now I'm afraid all the remains is a shell."

I was loss for words; did Thor _actually_ think Loki felt something towards _me_?

"I…I, Thank you for coming Thor; you're welcome back anytime."

"And thank you for such hospitality Eira."

With Mjolnir in hand he flew off into the sky, thunder rumbling in the distance, a summer thunderstorm on the way.


	7. Chapter 7

I pondered Thor's words for the next week, nothing exciting had really happened since Loki and I nearly kissed. Today it was grey and rainy, the occasional rumble of thunder would cause Loki to visibly tense. With nothing else to do I popped in Beauty and the Beast. Loki sat watching the movie intently, never asking questions until the credit started to roll.

"So she really _loved_ him, even when he was a horrific beast?"

I nodded and chewed on my bottom lip, still staring at the black screen on the TV, afraid to look at Loki's face, afraid to see the emotion he may be showing.

"But how? He was a monster, people feared him. He was an abomination!"

I finally found the courage to look at him and what I saw frightened me, not because he was angry of even annoyed but because he was feeling. His eyes held sadness and voice was laced with understanding, instantly my heart ached for him. I thought back to what I had read in the file of him. _The bastard child of the Frost Giant king, Laufey._ In his eyes he was the monster, he _was_ the beast.

"She loved him because she was able to see past others stereotypes; she saw a broken soul that needed love and most of all she learned to care and not to judge a book by its cover. The prince may have done some debatable things but he wasn't the monster people made him out to be, he wasn't even the monster he saw himself as."

I stopped when I nearly felt tears in my own eyes, who knew that I would ever be able to relate to a Disney fairy tale? Loki twiddled his thumbs in his lap, not looking me in the eyes after my explanation. I reached over and stopped his thumbs, holding both his hands in mine. The contact made his eyes shoot up and meet mine. I smiled, a small endearing smile, trying to be strong, I wanted to hear him laugh to smile wholeheartedly.

"It's just a movie Loki."

I was about to ask if he would help make dinner, when a sharp bolt of lightning struck somewhere close, the thunder clap that followed rattled the entire house and to make things better the lights flickered then went completely out.

"Well looks like were having pizza tonight."

I phoned in an order for a large order of cheese sticks and an extra-large pepperoni pizza, because heaven knows that Loki, even if he is a skinny fella can put away a ton of food, but nowhere near the amount that Volstagg would indulge in. It didn't look like the power would be back on anytime soon so I lit multiple candles throughout the house, the candles emitting a warm glow; under other circumstances one might say it even looked somewhat _romantic_.

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of the glorious pizza. I grabbed the money off the counter and rushed to the door, Loki followed behind for when I passed the boxes for him.

"Have a good evening ma'am." And he was rushing back off the delivery to avoid being drenched to the bone.

Loki had already sat the boxes on the coffee table in the living room where the majority of candles where centered. I on the other hand scurried back into the kitchen looking for something to drink without having to open the refrigerator when there wasn't any power. Wine it is then. Walking back into the room where Loki was waiting, I held up two glasses and the bottle of room temperature white wine.

"I'm afraid wine is the only thing we have available right now."

Loki took the bottle from me, while I sat on the floor across form him, the candle light making his prominent cheekbones stand out anymore. When he handed a filled glass back to me it was chilled to the perfect temperature. I smiled _the perks of living with a frost giant._ The pizza was long gone and we both sat mindlessly sipping on the last of the wine and watching the flames before us dance.

"What did you use to do on Asgard?"

I was somewhat surprised when he willing responded.

"I used to spend most of my days reading in the library, between reading and magic lessons by my mother that consumed most of my time. Occasionally I would join Thor and the others on a hunt, but I always preferred the company that books offered."

Books, they were probably his only friends as a child. I grinned back to him, urging him to continue, his voice calming.

"And we had these extravagant balls where all of Asgard would be in attendance, I always loved the dancing more than I loathed the crowd but could never find the right dance partner."

I didn't know what I was saying until the words flowed from my lips, more than likely the wine was getting to my head.

"Could you teach me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Could you teach me to dance? They never had one of these balls while I was on Asgard; I want to learn to dance Loki."

He stood and moved around the table, extending his hand forward while half bowing. A soft ballad began playing out of thin air, slow and sweet a melody I used to hear Frigga humming.

"Would you have this dance Lady Eira?"

When I took his hand a golden glow encompassed both of our bodies and when it faded our sweatpants and tees were replaced with ball gowns and what I could only guess was his ceremonial armor.

He took my hand and placed it on his shoulder while out fingers interlocked on the other hand, "This hand goes here and your other hand goes in mine." His free arm wrapped around me, his large hand meeting both fabric and skin on the small of my back.

"Now we dance."

He swayed us back and forth, leading the slow dance. It felt like hours, blissful hours dancing hand in hand like loons in the middle of a candle lit living room, an empty bottle of wine on the table. When I looked up at him I found his eyes were already on me, I was thankful for the glow of the candles for they helped mask the tint of color rising to my cheeks. Loki cleared his throat, scrambling to words to say.

"You are a great dancer for this to be your first time."

And he spoke much too soon as my foot caught the end of his emerald green cape causing me to lose balance and tumble into him, but he was unprepared to catch me and we both went failing to the floor. He hit with a thud and the illusion of our clothing faded into gold dust, I sat up still on top of him, a bright red blush on my cheeks as I looked at Loki below me. He began laughing, a sound I had never heard from him, it wasn't an 'evil' laugh but this adorable laugh that words cannot even begin describe. I rolled off him, lying flat on my back looking up at the ceiling and he turned, propping up on one elbow to look at me.

"I think you spoke too soon."

He laughed again and replied with words of encouragement. "No, you just need more practice that's all."

I didn't remember falling asleep, nor did I remember walking to my own bed, but I woke in the middle of the night. The power had come back on and I lay in my bed, comfortably in my pajamas, the only logical explanation was that Loki carried me up here. The though made me smile and butterflies to form in my stomach as I fell back into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning and nights came and went; little by little it seemed Loki was _warming_ up to me. It was closing in on a month and everything was just so right that something was bound to go wrong. He didn't act as clandestine and he never hesitated to tell stories of him as a child and young man. Another day of swimming and movie watching had passed and I was reading to myself before bed. But soon I put down the book and sunk into the warm covers as I assumed Loki was doing the same. I checked my phone; Tony had sent a text two hours prior.

_Hey kiddo, is everything going well over there with the Norse God of Crazy?_

_Everything is fine Tony, he hasn't done anything stupid so yeah. We're both fine, maybe you can come visit tomorrow? Thor was here the other day too. Well good night metalhead._

_Night hothead, I'll see you the day after tomorrow._

I yawned, time for some good ol shut eye, a day of swimming was more tiring than just about anything I had ever experienced. Within minutes I was sound asleep, looking more like a corpse than a living human being. Waking up to a strange sound I peered over at the clock on my nightstand, in bright red letters read the time; 1:13 am. I heard the noise again, an agonizing moan of someone in pain, and it sounded like it was coming from Loki's room, without much thought I threw my sheets off of me and ran to Loki's room, not even bothering to knock. My suspicions were right; he was tossing and turning about rather violently, groans coming from his throat. It had to be a nightmare, and a bad one at that.

Quickly I straddled him on the bed, holding his wrists down coaxing him to wake up.

"Loki! Loki wake up, everything's fine. Please Loki."

The thrashing stopped and his eyes slowly opened, he shot up and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face into my shoulder. I returned the embrace without hesitation, I wasn't sure that I wanted to know what could make Loki act in such a manner.

"Loki, what happened?" My voice was hushed as I pried him from my arms to look into tear stained eyes. Oh my god, nothing could have prepared me to see Loki look so… broken. Did I expect him to talk about what had put him in such a state off distress, absolutely not. So when he willingly began, I took his hands and held them in mine; to go with his words he let some of the barriers down and our minds connected pictures flashing through my mind.

"It was about my true heritage, the way I found out, when Odin told me that I was just a pawn for politics, then my mind ran wild with images of me, a blue skinned monster hurting everyone I've ever cared about."

While he spoke images of a cold and frozen wasteland flashed before my eyes, _Jotunheim_. Then he was there with Thor and the Warriors fighting off the giants when one took hold of Loki's forearm, the metal armor falling to the cold and bleak ground. But instead of being horribly frost bitten his skin turned the same color as the thing that had hold of him, both faces plastered with confusion. Then it was all confirmed when he grabbed the casket and Odin confessed. His entire life had been a hyped up lie, and now he was sitting in front of me distraught and _afraid_

He withdrew his hands from mine, a demeanor washing over him that I had only seen one time before in the interrogation videos of Natasha and him; when he described how he would use Clint to kill her. I shook that from my head and focused on the cold and distant Loki before me.

"Would you like to see the monster? The thing people tell their children of at night? A mindless beast?"

I pushed away a little the edge in his voice frightening me. "Loki, stop this, I've seen a side of you not many people get to know. _You_ are not a mindless beast, you may be a frost giant but you are not like what the others say. So if you want me to see this side of you then by all means go ahead but I'm not changing my mind."

He lowered his head, not meeting my eyes, but slowly a blue shade crept over his skin. Crawling up his torso leaving intricate raised markings over his skin, a chill developed in the air and that's when he lifted up his head. Meeting my grey eyes were two orbs glowing ruby red; but still he said nothing. It was like he was waiting for me to turn and run, it was like that was what we _wanted_ me to do.

"You look perfectly fine to me, two eyes, a mouth and a nose, even two ears. I'm telling you Loki, I don't see a monster. I see you."

Curiosity got that better of me and I lifted my hand to trace the markings that ran over his body, pushing all thoughts of being frost bitten aside. He pushed back further away from me, bumping into the head board.

"Please don't Eira, you'll get hurt."

I shook my head and moved up closer to him, just inches apart but allowed my skin to heat up a little more than usual before I touched his skin. It didn't hurt, there were no signs of frost bite when I pulled my hand back, and both Loki and I looked at each other in utter bewilderment. He sighed and allowed me to trace my fingers along his forehead and down to the lines on his cheeks.

"I…I don't understand; you should be screaming in agony at just the slightest touch."

I smiled and raised both hands tracing along his cheekbones, red eyes following my every move.

"I guess we counteract each other."

With the fear gone that he could hurt me, Loki took my hands and held them against his, my hand dwarfed by his, but a faint smile played on his lips.

"It would seem that way."

I turned to leave but was shocked when his hand wrapped around my wrist, slowly his pale complexion returned, it was if he couldn't find the words he so desperately need to say but his eyes said them. His green eyes told me "Thank you, Really I thank you Eira." And just below that was a silent plead for me to stay with him. So that's what I did, I laid back on my side looking Loki over as he did the same. I smiled and whispered "Goodnight," before falling back into the abyss of sleep. I dreamt about him that night, and it felt so real, his arms wrapping around me, my head nuzzling into in chest at one point, but I knew it was just a dream and when I finally awoke I would still be on my side of the bed and he one his.

The first rays of sunshine were streaming through the curtains and slowly my own eyes opened to see a room that was not mine. Memories of last night played through my head, he had a nightmare, and I _stayed_? To make my day even better Loki had his arms securely wrapped around my waist, his face nuzzled into my hair. _So was that really a dream?_ I turned in his arms, our faces insanely close; his eyes fluttered open, and sleep plagued his voice when he croaked out a "Good Morning," still holding me in his arms. I was tizzy at the moment with a pair of strong, lean arms around me and tried everything to get around the fact of my current position. We had rarely left the house in the past weeks and it was time to get out.

"I think I may literally go mad if I have to stay cooped up in this house another day, are you up for an adventure? Say maybe an amusement park? Tony's coming over tomorrow so this is our day to get out of the house."

He looked at me like I had already _gone_ mad but released me from his arms; I jumped from the bed and turned to him, his black hair was in a mess and the sheet fell away from his bare chest as he sat up still staring at me. "Get ready Loki, you're going to love Adventuretown."

The park had just opened and we were first in line for the newest roller-coaster addition, a record breaker. I pulled a more than reluctant Loki with me to the first seats of the cart, the attendants making sure we were strapped in before sending the cart down the track. I had my hands in the air, enjoying the carefree atmosphere even smiling as the camera took the picture. Loki however looked less than thrilled. When the ride came to a stop the adrenaline was still pumping in my veins, ready for round two. Loki wobbled on his two feet down to the pavement.

"You mortals call _that_ fun? That is sickening and dizzying not _fun_."

I nodded and tried to keep from cackling at the distasteful look on his face. But somehow I was able to convince him to ride six more coasters, he was finally starting to loosen up and enjoy the blood pumping experience. The Boomer camera had even managed to catch an adorable shot of Loki and I smiling like children, both hands thrown in the air, needless to say I bought two wallet size prints; Loki slipped one into his back pocket and I did the same, slipping the photo into the front pocket of my shorts.

"Come on Loki, you'll love the Ferris wheel. I know you will." I took him by the hand and lead him through the park to the Ferris wheel. He remained behind me and I wanted so badly to see exactly _how_ he was looking at me. Was it a loving gaze or a look of ridicule that played across his features while I was not looking? There was short line and we would have to wait for the next round. The ride worker was an aged woman; she smiled at Loki and I who returned the gesture.

"What a lovely young couple you two are."

Almost instantly Loki and I both dropped the hold we still had on each other's hand, a bright pink shade rushing to my cheeks while Loki ran his hand through tousled black hair.

"We're…we're not together…" I stuttered with the reply but the lady just smiled even more at us while lightly shaking her head an arm extended towards the awaiting seats.

The ride stopped at the top for a few moments, the sky was Carolina blue, white puffball clouds gracing the canvas, and it was like you could see for miles.

"You're right Eira, they view up here is amazing."

"This was always my favorite ride, my favorite view, I always dreamed of such happy things happening on a Ferris wheel, hopeless romantic things really."

I didn't have time to register what was about to happen, all I know is that I would never have it any other way. Loki turned to me, raising his hands to caress both sides of my face as the ride slowly started again. I leaned closer to him, just enjoying the affectionate touch and then he brought his lips to meet mine, and I melted into his embrace, raising my own hands to his, returning the sweetness and tenderness of the kiss he had just given me. That moment could have lasted for the rest of my mortal life and I would've died the happiest woman in all the nine realms.

I could not even being to comprehend the emotions rushing through me right now, but my heart swelled with a single one, _love_. How I had fallen for him so fast I didn't know, but when you fall in love you can't stop it, it just happens, and sometimes you fall hard, real hard. And I had fallen so hard it hurt.

Our time came to exit the Ferris wheel, one of my dreams had just come true because of Loki, the God of Mischief, but never would I imagine he would be the one to steal my heart


	9. Chapter 9

We walked back through the park, but something seemed out of place, I was seeing familiar faces, faces that at the moment only meant one thing. All hell was about to break loose. SHIELD was here and they knew we were here; it would only be a matter of time.

Reaching up on tippy toes, I pecked Loki on the cheek then moved to whisper in his ear, "Loki, SHIELD is here. They know we're here."

At that moment armed agents surrounded us, pulling us apart. I reached out and took Loki's hand trying to hold onto him at all costs, fingers tightly interlocking. As more agents grouped around both me and him our hands began to slip, my arm not long enough to continue holding his hand. "Loki!" I called out for him just as the tips of our fingers brushed against each other's for the last time before I lost him to the swarm of SHIELD uniforms. He was being led away, probably already handcuffed; I fell to my knees, scratching them on the pavement below the group of agents still surrounding me. Behind me I heard Director Fury's voice.

"Arrest Agent Taylor as well."

Handcuffed to a chair in an interrogation room of the organization I worked for was one place I never thought I'd be, maybe on the other side of the table but _never_ in the chair. But here I am. I hadn't seen Loki and the only person to come in was Fury himself.

"I really expected better from you Eira, but even you aren't above the law. The council has charged you with: harboring a war criminal, defying King Odin and treachery. And it's not looking so good for Loki either. Thor is going to take him back to Asgard. The council wants to see him executed."

I tried my best to swallow the lump growing in my throat.

"You have to let me see him. Please, you can lock me up for the rest of my life, kill me if that is what the council desires but please Fury let me see him, I'm no longer asking as an Agent but as somebody who wants to see her love one last time."

Part of me knew that Fury couldn't say no to me, I was one of his favorite Agents, and I just really hoped I was appealing to that side with my monologue. A deep intake told me that he was about to give.

"I can give you ten minutes, that's it, not a minute longer."

I nodded in agreement, the handcuffs fell away and I followed the Fury down the halls of headquarters. They had him locked away in a glass that was scarily similar to the one he had been put in on the helicarrier.

"He's dangerous Eira, he's threatened just about all the agents, and I don't think he's exactly what you remember."

"Just let me in Fury."

The glass door slid open and I walked inside as soon I was in the door slid back shut, I looked at Fury. "Ten minutes starts now." Loki sat on the bench, in such a short amount of time it was like he was a totally different person, the way he sat the look in his eyes, it was of a man who would love to watch the world burn, no he would be the one that started the fire in the first place and not have a single fuck to give as everything turned to ashes around him. Cautiously I walked over to stand in front of him; I began reaching my hand towards his cheek, caressing it as I had done time prior to these circumstances, but an ice cold hand made a vice like grip on my wrist. Slowly I could feel some of the circulation being diverted elsewhere as Loki stood to his full height, his Asgardian armor appearing on his body, the picture of us falling to the floor from his disappearing jean pockets and my hand beginning to go numb.

"Did you really think that I _cared_ for you? That I could _love_ you?" His words were like a knife to the chest, the deepest of wounds that would never completely heal. And I was foolish enough to believe that he did care.

"All I ever saw you as was a pawn, a way to get out of that wretched prison cell. And guess what _darling_. It worked."

By now I couldn't control the tears that streamed down my face, it was weakness. _I_ was pathetically weak, and _he_ was my weakness.

"So the way you kissed me? The way we danced together? The way you held me in your arms? That meant nothing to you? Nothing at all?" All I was met with was a blank stare, nothing, no response just emptiness. "And I was foolish enough to think I meant something, I was foolish enough to **_love_** you."

Loki forced me back to the glass wall, pushed me against it roughly the grip he had on my wrists bruising. They say love is giving some a knife and letting them hold it at your heart, and all you can do is pray they didn't push it in. I guess I knew what that was like now. He spat his specifically chosen word at him, only pushing the knife deeper. Loki's face was twisted in anger.

"That's right Loki, you heard me. _I love you_."

"I told you, I _cannot_ change, everything was a **lie** to get you to play along in the game I had planned. I had it planned from the moment I laid eyes on you at that trail."

Through the tears that still betrayed my eyes I stared at Loki, hoping to see a sign any sign that he was lying. That this would all end and he'd hold me like he did this morning, but I saw nothing, if anything it was truth in his eyes.

"Loki, I need to know, if I, if _we_ ever meant something to you then let me know. But if you never gave a fuck from the beginning, if you never felt _something, anything at all _tell me and I will walk away and you will never have to see my face again or hear my voice again."

He inhaled and let me slide to the floor of the brightly lit cell before turning around, away from me. What bothered me the most is I couldn't see what was playing across his face. Did his façade break? Could he not care at all? Or could he be just as in love as I am with him?

But he turned around and said three words that shattered my heart, three words that tore my world to pieces just when I thought fate's design was finally on my side. It's amazing what three little words can do, they can take your breath away in the most wonderful way or they could leave your heart broken, strewed in a million different ways across the floor. Making you pick the pieces up and pray they all go back into place, pray that you can find them all pieces because if you can't that means he still holds a part of your heart.

**"You did not."** It was those three words that sent my fragile glass heart to the floor. So I stood, not looking back and walked away. I walked away from the best thing that ever happened to me


	10. Chapter 10

Once outside the containment area I slumped against the thick metal door and crumbled to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably, not caring who saw if any one saw for that matter. For so long I had kept it all bottled up inside, and he was the trigger to set it off. I wanted to know what smug look he had plastered across his face. My wrists had begun to discolor from the handcuffs and from Loki's own hands, my knees ached from where I had fallen on the asphalt; scrapes and bruises littered my skin. I looked like a train wreck and felt like one too.

It was Thor who found me; I must have fallen asleep in my self-pity. I stirred when he lifted my up into his huge arms, a place where I was now finding comfort; my eyes beginning to open as we walked down the corridors.

"He did this didn't he?"

Wiping my eyes of any remaining tears I looked into a pair of blue eyes concern radiating from them. I nodded, and then felt everything rush back to me like a sudden slap to the face, life walloping me on the head making sure I wouldn't forget.

"He said I meant nothing to him, I was just a way to get out of Asgard. Thor, I thought I could change him…I…I _loved_ him."

We had reached the lounge room at headquarters; no one was around, no other agents, none of the other Avengers. Thor placed me on the sofa and knelt down on the floor.

"Lady Eira, I cannot even begin to fathom what is going on in Loki's mind or what would make him put you in this position, but those few times I visited, I had never seen him so happy, so carefree. I saw the way he looked at you when you weren't looking; it was adoration and love in his eyes. We are to return to Asgard in a days' time, I do not know what my father will do to him but I cannot guarantee his life or safety. If you can find it in your heart to forgive him, he knows neither the catoptric effects what he has done nor what he is about to lose. You are strong; your namesake comes from the realm of Asgard. Eir was the best healer we ever had, and the deviation to your name means the healer of souls, it's the internal wounds and scars that you can help mend."

I was squalling once more as Thor rose up to leave, giving me a bear hug before doing so. His hand reached for the knob and I thanked him.

"No Eira, _I_ should be thanking you. You gave him _hope_, _happiness_. You should be thanked, now rest."


	11. Chapter 11

At some point I actually was able to fall asleep and when I finally woke up to the smell of coffee I still felt like a giant pile of shit. Tony had stayed true to his word; even if it wasn't under the ideal circumstances he still came to see me. In front of my face was a cup of coffee, black just the way I like it. The tendrils or aroma off the steaming liquid were guided to my nose, that liquid had to power to make the 'dead' live again.

"I was going to see you last night, but Thor beat me to it. This may not be the best time to say it but 'I told you so.'"

Somewhere I found it in me to laugh, not a full laugh but a dry emotionless one.

"You're here Tony. Just like you said you would be."

"Why don't we go back to Stark tower and finish your suit kido. You never did get to see the paint job JARVIS did."

I sighed, I was a criminal, under arrest by one of the most powerful organizations in the world, and they weren't going to let me go about my life willy-nilly like nothing had ever happened.

"I'm under arrest Tony; they're not just going to let me go off on a day trip."

"Now Eira, you're forgetting who _I_ am, besides, Pepper called in sick today to be able to see you and do some other things of course but you're the main reason."

I hadn't seen Pepper since I had gotten myself into this mess a month ago and I didn't have the heart to let her hopes down when she just wanted to see me.

"Oh alright, take me away from this hellhole."

After discussing the terms of my release with Fury, he let me go for the day; the catch was I didn't have a return time either. I hadn't seen Stark tower since it needed major repairs done, so when we pulled up it was like seeing my second home, pristine, everything was in order once more and the signs of war erased. Straight from the lobby we shot up to the top floor, Pepper was waiting and as soon as the elevator doors open I was pulled into a warm embrace. It didn't last long enough as she pulled away holding me an arm's length away.

"Are you out of your mind Eira?! You could've gotten hurt! Or killed!"

"Pep, calm down, please. As you can see I am neither dead nor injured." Lies it was lies, on the inside I felt like I was dying, not fully recovered from everything that had occurred within the past twenty-four hours.

"I can see that but this is Loki! He can't be trusted! What were you thinking?!"

Tony's voice was added into the mix.

"Pepper, I think she's learned that. I brought her here to get her mind off of things for a while, not to be bombarded with questions about _him_."

"I'm sorry Eira, look I'll call in for a nice lunch in a few hours; I assume you two will be in the shop?"

"You got it Pep." I smiled and turned heading to my favorite level of Stark tower, the infamous shop. Tony followed behind me waving Pepper off.

"Yeah Pep. Come and visit us down there maybe bring me a drink while you're at it. You want a drink Eira?"

The first thing Tony did was show me _my_ suit; it looked pretty badass in my opinion. The color scheme was silver and electric blue, just what I had wanted because the brightest stars and hottest flames burn _blue_, but that was a color that suddenly began to plague me after recent events.

"JARVIS set up hothead's suit for a test run and prepare Mark XXXIX for me."

The test run went great, flying was amazing, not just like flying in a plane or on the helicarrier for that matter but when you are the one in the air, controlling your movements the sensation is indescribable. I landed with a thud on the balcony of shop floor after a two hour run in my suit, Tony landing right behind me, clapping the metal on my back as the suit began to fall away with each step we took.

"That was exhilarating! I feel so alive, and free."

As the face mask was lifted Tony already had a smug smirk on his lips. "Oh yes, says the convict."

And for the first time I laughed, a little too hard and doubled over at first just shrugging off the feeling, but then I began clutching at my stomach. Quickly my chortles became breathy and pained breaths as it felt like the skin where Loki had healed me was burning, a searing heat and was torturous, I wanted to die and quickly. _Me_, a controller of the element that has the power to burn, and I was feeling this new sensation of being burned. I landed on my knees Tony rushing to my side and I was still holding my stomach as my vision became blurry the shouts of Tony the last thing I heard and the scorching heat the last thing I felt before everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

***Third Person P.O.V.***

Eira fell to the concrete floor of Tony's shop, her head hitting the ground hard. He lifted her shirt just the slightest bit to see what was causing the problem and that's when he knew it was something out of this world, beyond what anyone could do on Earth. Scorched into her skin were Nordic Runes, a dead language to modern day humans but not to ancient Norse Gods.

"JARVIS get Pepper down here now and get Thor."

"Sir, Pepper is on the way down and Thor is preparing to take Loki back to Asgard."

"Well bring them _both_ here, Eira needs them."

Pepper was frantically pressing the number pad to enter the shop, running over to where Tony had knelt beside Eira.

"Oh my God, what happened? Will she be alright?"

"I don't know, get some ice, she's hotter than normal."

Thor came crashing in, Mjolnir in one hand while pushing Loki forward with the other, and he wore specially designed handcuffs to suppress his abilities. The God of Thunder rushed to the aid of the Lady scooping her up and taking her to the room Pepper was leading him too. Loki stood there, his eyes wide; suddenly he felt something new growing inside of him. _Regret._ He regretted the things he had said to her and while he stood glued to the floor, the others just left him to tend to Eira. Where she had been lying the photo of them from just the previous day laid on cold floor, crumpled along the edges the glossy paper already losing some of its sheen, he picked it up and studied it. They had both looked to happy and he would be lying if he said he felt _nothing_ at all. But he had lied; he had told her those things.

"These runes, they speak of a dark energy source. Eira must learn to control it or I fear she will become overwhelmed with the power and perish. I have not seen such occurrences but have heard of them through the stories my mother used to tell, it appears it is the…"

"The Aether."

Loki strode into the room completing the sentence that Thor had started.

"The Aether is an ancient power source that the Dark Elves used to try and bring the universe back into darkness; King Bor defeated their race and locked up their power source in a place no one knows of. It is rumored that pieces survived and have been passed down from parent to child."

Pepper and Tony were listening intently and both responded with the same question; "So why would Eira possess a piece, she's just from Earth right?"

Thor moved aside and allowed Loki to walk over and kneel before the bed; ghosting his fingers over the burned skin, tracing the runes with a timid placidity as the others were intently watching his every move.

"Because she's _more_ than _just_ a mortal, she is a Valkyrie. A brave warrior goddess that is reincarnated into souls that she deems worthy, it would explain her powers and possession of a fragment of the Aether. Her powers are tied to her emotions and it overwhelmed her, her current state is much like an Odinsleep."

Loki had pushed the hair away that had fallen out of place, and internally he screamed three little words once again, these three words that he feared she would not want to hear from him after what he had said. Thor grinned foolishly at Loki's actions while Pepper and Tony stared on confused at why he was acting so _gentle_ towards her.

"Is there anything we can do? Anything either of you can do?" Peppers voice was the voice of a worried mother, even though she wasn't Eira's birth giver. Thor's thundering voice sounded answering Pepper's pleading question.

"I believe she would be best treated on Asgard."

"No, she will wake Thor, her body temperature must return to normal. Then we let _her_ decide if she goes to Asgard."

"Well then what do you suggest brother?"

Loki bit his bottom lip and looked back to Eira while rising from the side of the bed. "I can help, my Jotun heritage, it will allow me to bring her temperature back to normal, and when she begins to wake I will leave."

"Why on earth or any of the _nine realms_ for that matter think I would leave you alone with her after you put her into this mess?! It's your fault she's in this state."

"Because I am the only hope you have left at this moment. If the fever keeps rising she will die. I know you dislike me and would love to see my head on a silver platter but think of Eira."

Tony threw his hands up in defeat, "Fine. Do what is necessary Horse boy." And then he walked out of the room, Pepper following on heel, bickering about something leaving just the two gods and Eira. Thor looked at his brother a triumphant grin on his face, while Loki was dumbfounded by the horse comment.

"You love her don't you?"

Loki looked taken aback at the accusation but did not directly deny it.

"I just wish not to see her suffer."

"Treat her well brother."

Thor then excused himself from the room, shutting the door behind him and went to join Tony and Pepper in the living room.

Loki shed the upper half of his armor and kicked off his boots, moving behind Eira on the bed. Slowly the blue he had hated for so long crept back up his skin as he leaned against the headboard of the bed pulling Eira's back flush to his torso, his hand over the rune burned into her skin, the feverish skin nearly burning himself. Loki remained that way for what felt like hours while blue skin contrasted her milky white complexion, and for the first time Loki didn't hate what he saw as being a Jotun. Eira was right, he _may_ be a frost giant but he wasn't like the rest of his race, but in his thoughts he still wasn't far off from being a monster. Her body grew hotter at one point; almost to the point Loki could not bear to continue his ministrations but he pushed on anyways wrapping her tighter in his arms letting the chill of his true form cool her.

"What have you done to me woman? I used to never regret anything but then you come along and begin to melt the heart I believed myself not to have anymore."

His thoughts wondered, but always came back to the woman he held in his arms. He had no idea how to express what he felt for he all he knew was that he felt _something_. He scoffed at the idea of love, the idea itself seemed ridiculous, and it couldn't be love could it? But it very well could be _that_, that dreadful emotion he had told himself he would never feel. Thor had fallen in love within three days so it wasn't entirely impossible that, that was what he felt for her. Loki had grown to enjoy her company, the days of not having a care, the things that she had showed him, he looked forward to seeing her smile, hearing her delicate laugh. It was slowly dawning on him that this was so much more than just caring for her; he _loved_ her but could never find the right words to say it, to admit it.

Loki peered over at the clock, it was 11:53 pm, he had dosed off still in his Jotun form and he had been holding Eira for over eight hours. Suddenly her body began to move of its own accord and Goosebumps spread over her skin. Loki made a quick move to leave the room before she fully woke. His full armor appeared and on the nightstand was the picture of the two of them, an idea came to mind. He grabbed an ink pen and flipped the photo over scribbling a message on the back as Eira stirred even more. Quietly he closed the door, walked into the hall and slumped against the wall; he was utterly and completely exhausted, physically, mentally and magically.


	13. Chapter 13

***Back to Eira's P.O.V***

Slowly my eyes fluttered open and my whole body shivered a shiver that could only be caused by one person. I had no recollection of what happened after my head hit the floor, all I knew was the burning sensation in my stomach made me want to die. I rolled over, placing my feet on the floor of the room I was brought too, my side aching. Scanning around the room I noticed my picture on the nightstand, so gingerly I took the photo, still I couldn't help but smile at the memory the picture provided. Turning over the picture I was surprised to see sloppy hand writing on the back.

_"Sorry, I am sorry for everything."_

I had no knowledge of how long I was out but now I needed to find Loki, I needed to tell him that I _forgive_ him, if he even still on this planet. My legs were like mush as soon as I stood and took a few steps, I could feel myself collapsing back to the floor. An alarmed squeak like sound escaped my lips as hit the carpet, lying back in utter distress, I was turning into a first class damsel in distress. The door creaked open Loki peaked in; _my knight in shining armor_, dark circles had formed around his eyes and his face paler than usual. He was the _last_ person I had expected to see and I had no clue as to what I was going to say to him, or how for that matter.

"Eira?"

I looked up at him and out of sake for ending the encroaching silence I rasped out, "Hi."

He didn't reply with words but with his actions as he scooped me into his arms and placed me back onto the bed. Loki turned to leave but I spoke up, not wanting to let him go again, I didn't want to let him go in fear that he wouldn't return; that he would come back with more anger and hatred than I had witnessed.

"I forgive you Loki."

His shoulders hunched over and his steps stopped in place, just a few feet from the door. "How? How can you forgive so easily?" The tone of his voice was raw disbelief, disbelief that I could and would forgive him so quickly.

"Because, whether _you_ love me or not, _I_ love you and that's not going to change anytime soon. And people forgive when the one's they love."

He had come back and knelt by my bedside, he looked tired and weak, and I was scared and unsure.

"Loki, what's wrong with me?"

He took one of my hands into his, tracing designs into my palm, sighing heavily before he started.

"Eira, you are _much_ more than a regular mortal, _so much more_. Right now you are slowly dying on the inside, but it's not just because you are not immortal. Inside you are remnants of a dark energy source; you are part Valkyrie, a brave and beautiful warrior goddess deemed you worthy and you are a reincarnation of a Valkyrie. That would explain your powers and why they are stronger when you experience a lot of emotion. Thor and I arrived to find you unconscious on the floor, a fever that was extremely high even for you; you had to regulate your temperature, to cool down. I helped in that process because I could not stand to see you suffer."

Something was still off about Loki, it was bugging me like a thorn in my side, or in this case a dead language branded into my side. And on top of everything that made me not normal it turns out I'm a reincarnation of a dead warrior goddess, I guess I can add that to my resume.

"You're hurt aren't you?"

"I'm fine Eira. Really I am fine."

I wouldn't believe that, straining I sat up and motioned for Loki to sit on the edge of the bed. He did so, wincing in pain as he lowered himself to the sheets.

"No you are not _fine_, now show me Loki. What's wrong?"

He waved his hand and the top portion of his armor faded away, revealing his bare torso which was much redder than usual and littered with burn marks and small bit of heat radiating from his skin, this couldn't be good. Gently I ran my fingers over them, afraid to hear that I was the cause of this, afraid that I would hurt the ones that I loved I_ again_.

"You, you got a little hotter than I realized, but I couldn't leave you or you would die from the fever. I will be fine Eira, I promise."

Tears slipped down my cheeks as I continued to trace the marks and other scars with the tips of my fingers. I moved wrong and my side caught, Loki noticed and pushed me back to lay flat on the mattress; his hand pulling up the material of my shirt. Looking even close I could clearly make out the designs burned into my skin, runes, the skin charred and heating back up again. His hand pressed to the marks cooling it as blue crept up his fingers and hand. I could tell that this is what had drained him, what made him look so sick and deathly, I didn't know anything about frost giants besides the stories I was told as a child and that one was sitting right beside me, and part of me grew concerned. _Could this be slowly killing Loki as well?_ Loki looked up at me; the pain that twisted my features was slowly retreating.

"Will you come back to Asgard with me?"

"Loki…I..?"

"Eira it's the only way to help you, our healers they understand this condition, they can help. _I_ can help you if you let me."

I pushed his hand away from my stomach, earning myself a confused look, his green eyes full of emotions I couldn't even begin to process.

"You have done enough Loki, all I can do is consider the offer but they won't be too happy about my return will they?" I tried to laugh a little, but it came out a pained gasps.

"I won't let them hurt you darling."

For a moment I was scared he would leave me, I didn't want to be alone after I could have nearly died, and I had my knight in shining armor, I knew that now.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

He nodded "I guess we're even now," and settled closer to me, one arm draped across my torso, and slowly we both drifted to sleep, a rejuvenating rest for body and mind, that was until _my_ nightmares began.


	14. Chapter 14

_I was fourteen again, my life kept getting stranger as I grew older, these 'powers' these curses as I saw them grew stronger, more uncontrolled. I was only in ninth grade, most of my friends became afraid of me, and something inside of me snapped the day the person I called my best friend told me that I was 'a freak that didn't belong anywhere.' Those words stung and cut me into pieces. For the rest of the day I skipped class, went to the park and sulked in my thoughts, which I was interrupted from when three fire trucks raced by the park, driving in the direction of my street. I ran home that day looking to find comfort in my mother as I always would do but I found that I no longer had a home, those fire trucks had been called to __**my**__ house. At first it was just sheer disbelief, the sight before me, the fire trucks surrounding the rubble that remained, and puffs of black smoke escaping and whirling into the air. Running to one of the firemen I pleaded with him, tears already running down my cheeks._

_"Please, tell me, where is my mom? Please, sir, where is she."_

_He dropped down to his knees, apology and sorrow in his brown eyes as he placed his smut covered hands on my shoulders, his head shaking._

_"I'm sorry, she didn't make it out. We tried but it was too late. I'm sorry."_

_I couldn't cry anymore, no more tears would form because deep inside of me I blamed myself for her death, if I had been there, if I would've just come directly home from school I could've saved her. The flames wouldn't have hurt me, and I could've prevented this. In one day I had lost my two best friends and one would never come back. My life went to hell, I wasn't accepted anywhere and my foster parents could never handle me, then SHIELD came into my life and Tony, they were my savior but all good things have to come to an end right? In the midst of this madness I heard someone saying my name, coaxing me out of this hell. _

"Eira, wake up. I'm here, please now open your eyes darling, everything is fine."

My eyes that had once been shut tightly opened and I took a gasped for air. Staring down at me were two emerald green eyes, concern filled and staring right me maybe even through me. The back of his hand caressed my cheek.

"I've got you Eira; I won't let anything hurt you. You're safe."

Tears began pooling in my eyes as Loki pulled me to him, my ear resting on his heart where I heard it beating, beating frantically nearly as fast as mine.

"Tell me Eira, I _want_ to help but you have to tell me."

For a moment I froze, no one knew of my past besides Fury and Tony and of course Pepper, giving Loki this side, this dark part of me was something drastic, it was something I wanted to hide in fear that he would view _me_ as an atrocity. But now he held me in his arms, _wanting_ to help because he couldn't stand to see me suffer, I didn't have to words to say it but I could do more than that. I could show him; raising one of my hands to his temple I started the mental link, letting him in my head. I was opening my entire being up to his prying ways but I just hoped he would _only_ see what had brought me to do this, that day that changed everything.

I knew he saw what had happened and what I had just dreamt because his arms pulled me closer, more protective, more _loving_? My hand slid back down to his chest as I buried my head into the crook of his neck, finding serenity and comfort in _Loki_ of all people. Loki cleared his throat his voice raw with emotion, a new emotion clearly lacing within, for him this wasn't going to be easy, whatever he was about to say.

"Eira, there's something I need to tell you. No matter what I said you _have_ changed me and that is obvious now, and you deserve more than me and I don't know what possessed you to even think of doing what you did. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I can give you my heart if you like broken things."

My head swirled, heart fluttered and butterflies flapped in my stomach. He _did_ care, he cared a lot and now he trusted me with his heart, a heart that was probably tens time more fragile than mine. And I knew I would try my absolute hardest never to let it shatter.

"Loki…I don't know what to say… that was…"

He raised a finger to my lips silencing my rambles and stutters. "Then say nothing at all."

His eyes studied me moving over my face looking for something, but I knew not what he was searching for. I did know one thing though I wanted to kiss him like he kissed me on the Ferris wheel, I should've known then that he cared as well. I raised my hands to caress his cheeks, then moved my fingers into his hair before gently and gingerly bring my lips to his. A kiss to which I put everything into and all I could do was hope he would be receptive for I wanted him and no one else. After that kiss that short and sweet kiss I fell into the best sleep I had ever had, knowing that I had Loki's arms wrapped around and while in his arms nothing, not even my past could hurt me.


	15. Chapter 15

Morning came rather abruptly; barging into the room was Tony, his eyes widened at the sight of Loki's arms around me, both our eyes shot open at once but made no attempts to move.

"Well I guess someone must have started feeling better, or should I leave you guys for round two."

I shook my head; it was too early to put up with Tony's shit.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten if you two crazy fuckers make it."

He turned and left in a typical Stark manner, even closing the door a little louder than necessary.

"You stayed."

"Of course I did."

Unsteadily I wobbled to the kitchen area, Loki following just a few steps behind. Thor was sitting at the table, a box of poptarts and a mug of coffee sitting in front of him while Tony slid the last of the bacon from the frying pan to a serving platter and Pepper poured glasses of orange juice. Thor's jovial grin could have lit up the whole room when my bare feet pattered on the tile floor.

"Eira! It is good to see you back on your feet!"

That caught Tony and Pepper's attention, each turning around small smiles forming.

"Stop staring at me, geesh, can't a girl walk into a room without being stared at like a hawk?"

"It's good to have you back hothead."

Eggs, bacon and toast were piled on my plate as I dug in, exactly _when_ was the last time I ate? The silence was broken by forks clattering on plates. When I looked from my plate Thor's eyes were glued to Loki, who was looking dead at me. Ah-ha, I finally caught him when he was staring, what was it that Thor said? _Adoringly and lovingly_.

"Loki asked me to come back to Asgard with him and Thor and I am considering it as of everything that has happened with my _powers_. I think it will be the best decision."

Tony scoffed but didn't necessary have an issue with me going. "You're a grown ass woman Eira, you don't need our approval for these field trips."

I smiled at Tony; he was back to his typical and sarcastic self. "I _wasn't_ asking you Tony, I was simply stating that is the decision I have made." I scowled immaturely at Tony then regained my composure and turned to look at Thor. So when do we leave?"

"Today." Loki seemed less than pleased to answer her question.

"Well then I guess that means I should pack, but then again I still have my stuff on Asgard."

"We shall leave at midday Lady Eira."

Noon that was exactly one hour, eighteen minutes and thirty-two seconds away, during that time I sat on the main balcony overlooking New York City, one of the greatest cities I had ever seen. Loki walked up behind me, placing his hands on either side of the railing beside mine.

"What will happen to you Loki? I don't know if Fury told you but the council has sent requests for your execution and I don't want to see you die."

"Don't fret over me. I will help you even if I die trying."

I sighed and leaned back into him, but not having the courage to look at him. In the last minutes I had left I gave two short goodbyes to Tony and Pepper, with a hug from each, promising to come and visit. I rejoined Thor and Loki where they stood at the top of Stark Tower.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost. We're coming home."

The clouds began collecting and the beam on rainbow light shot from the heavens engulfing us while pulling us back to Asgard.

Waiting in the observatory were Odin and Frigga, Odin did not look happy to see Loki and I, but Frigga was there to greet the three of us with a hug and a warm smile before returning to Odin's side.

"What is _she_ doing here again?"

Loki stood in front of me, standing between the man whom would more than likely like to see me dead.

"She is here because I asked her to come; she is here because she needs help from our healers; Eira possess a fragment of the Aether within her veins and most importantly she is hear because I love her and swore to help her."

He said, Loki had just said it. He loved me, not that I didn't get the gist of his feelings from last night but there's something about hearing the admission that makes it that much better.

"I only tolerated her stay because it was her duty, but now she is here on her own free will, she broke my commands just as much as you did. Eira Taylor cannot remain in the realm of Asgard she belongs on Earth just as a boar belongs at a feast."

I crossed my arms glaring daggers right back at Odin. "I'm standing right here you know."

"Silence girl."

Frigga's gentle voice for the first time held an edge to it as she spoke to Odin. "Are you blind to the way Loki defends her? To banish her is to lose our own son again."

Thor placed his bear like hands on my shoulders. "I believe Loki is right, she needs our medical attention, and Loki needs her. I have seen the change in him because of her."

Loki moved back to stand beside me, lacing our fingers together. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he returned the gesture, but I could feel that something was about to happen and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"As king of Asgard I forbid it, I will not have a mortal in my realm of their own accord. She must be sent back immediately."

"Well then you shall have to send me back as well because I am not leaving her side."

All I could tell from this was that Odin definitely was not happy with me, he was a dick. There's no other way to put it really. Loki and Thor continued to defend my stay as well as Frigga.

"Odin why don't we let Eira speak for herself?"

"I don't know what to say, really I don't. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me but it's killing me nonetheless. Yes, I _defied_ your express command about visiting Loki and frankly I don't give a damn, it's been one of the best decisions I've ever made. And now here I stand before you. I have changed your son for the better and fallen in love with him during the process. A simple thank you would suffice but if my actions still are so unreasonable to you then send me back right now."

"Very well then, Heimdall send her back."

My heart began racing at an imaginably fast pace, as I held Loki's hand even tighter. I had just said those things to the King of Asgard, Allfather of the nine realms and by the look on his face he wasn't pleased. Emotions began swelling inside of me, out of my control and I knew what was about to happen would make me look like _such_ a drama queen but hey lived with Tony Stark so I learned from the best. It was like passing out on the shop floor all over again, but this time it was even more horrid. The growing pain became too much to bear and my vision began to blur, _god not again_. This time was so much worse; I slumped against Loki still aware of my surroundings and still able to feel the immense pain. Loki's cool hands on my cheeks provided instant relief but then I remember that I had burned him the last time I was like this and suddenly I wanted him to be nowhere near me. I could even _hear_ the frantic pleads of Loki and Frigga.

Then I felt my weight being lifted off of my own feet I could tell that I was in the arms of Loki, Thor's and Odin voices argued in the background and Frigga's soothing one was at my side. Three against one, I would probably be staying or at least I could hope.

"Ava, we need your help."

My shirt was rolled up to reveal the trouble causing runes, the air hitting the marks made them sear into my skin even more, I honestly though by now they would be glowing, or something like that. A frail hand rubbed across the burning area.

"I cannot help her. The Aether has found a way to manifest within her, it is beyond my control."

After hearing that I was glad I couldn't see Loki's face, but that didn't stop me from thinking about how his face came distorted in anger, in sadness, in regret.

"You have to try, you are the most powerful healer in the nine, Eir taught you herself, you have to try. Please you have to."

"I'm sorry Loki; there is nothing I can do. Her mortal body is strong, but not strong enough to contain this energy." I felt his cold calloused hand caressing my cheek, but my body would not respond so I could raise my own hand and cover his and say 'It's going to be alright. **_I'm_** going to be alright.' Just when it seemed his world had reconciled and was able to come back together I was making it fall apart once more.

"Son, calm down, take her to your chambers repeat the same process you used before. Don't lose hope."

My vision was still darkened as I felt myself being picked back up; my head lulling back to Loki's shoulder as unconsciousness finally came and ended my awareness to the pain.


	16. Chapter 16

***Loki's P.O.V***

If it wasn't for the slow beating of her heart she could have easily passed as corpse, I wanted to hold her in my arms but not like this again. My chamber doors opened, nothing had been moved since the last time I was in this very room nearly three whole years ago. As gently as I could I laid her body on my sheets before stripping the top layers of my armor positioned myself much the same way as previous. An hour may have passed before my mother came through the doors.

"Loki, never have I seen you so enthralled by a woman before. It is a refreshing sight I must say."

"I never thought I would be either."

She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for my hand to which I complied and presented her. At her touch the bracelet like handcuffs that restricted my abilities fell away. "I think you will be able to help her much better now, and not kill yourself in the process."

That gave me an idea, a stupid thought really, but in the moment I was growing desperate. "Thank you mother." And at those words she excused herself leaving Eira and I. Releasing her from my arms I laid her back on the bed and moved to sit at her side, the one that was causing all these problems to begin with. Thinking back to all the caster, spell and charm books I pulled the most powerful healing spell from the texts of my mind and placing my hand over her stomach I repeated the words necessary for my hand to glow red. All my concentration and strength went into this. Slowly I was rewarded with the sight of the burn decreasing in size and the scar I had offered to heal what felt like so long ago was gone. I closed my eyes and pulled her close, hoping that this could help, hoping that she would return.

By the morn her fever was subsiding but consciousness had not returned to her, I was greeted by Thor.

"Brother all of Asgard is talking about the young maiden that tamed the God of Mischief, the people are welcoming her back just as they welcomed here upon her first arrival."

I shook my head, trying to do my best to smile at the small jokes Thor provided.

"She certainly looks better even if she has not fully awoken."

"Thor I have to make this right, I have to help her, I promised and I plan to keep my word at all costs." It was apparent in my voice that I needed to sleep, to truly rest, but it would not come no matter how tightly I shut my eyes. "Thor, will you stay with her until I return? If by chance she wakes tell her I have found a way to make everything better."

I gently removed her from my arms and stood from the bed, allowing Thor to sit on the edge.

"Loki, you once told me to stop and think, and now I am asking that whatever you plan to do that you stop and think of the consequences."

"I know what I have to do Thor." With that I left, the idea had started forming overnight. Vör, the deal maker, she could come up with a cure and as of now that was where I was headed, to the edge of the city where the dark forest began. Just as I raised my hand to knock on the beaten door it opened. Vör stood before me her white hair braided beneath the dusty brown cloak, her eyes had a clouded over appearance.

"I was wondering when you would come Loki."

"If you have been awaiting my arrival then you must also know the reason of my visit."

Her voice had a serpent like hiss as she drew closer to me, walking in circles like a predator about to pounce.

"Your mortal, she is a strong one, but not strong enough, the power of the Aether will kill her fragile body."

I knew this and did not want to be reminded of her condition at the moment, my mind was cleared and I decided I would do anything for her. I was the God of Lies but I would not be that to her.

"I need the means to save her; I wish to strike a deal with you Vör."

Pulling out a vial of glowing golden liquid she sat in on the table before me, it was the only thing that would work at this time. In that vile was liquid life, in the small corked bottle was immortality and I knew it wouldn't come at a cheap price but I was prepared to make the sacrifice that she would request.

"What would you sacrifice to save her? To keep her with you? This comes at one price; I will accept nothing less than it."

Reaching out my hand she drug a jagged blade across my palm and uncorking the vile tapped a single drop of my blood into the vile, turning the liquid to a bright green before returning to the gold. The deal was sealed; Vör placed the vial in a drawstring velvet bag and placed it in my palm, already no sign of a cut, and closed my fingers around it.

"It is done, when you give this to her all will be healed and she will retain the gift of immortality, but when she consumes this I will have my payment Son of Laufey."


	17. Chapter 17

Heavily I sighed and began the walk back to the palace, back to my chambers. My heart jumped with excitement when I pushed my room door open to see Eira beginning to awaken and Thor coaxing her from the world of unconsciousness. Thor rose from the bed and walked over; in my hand I showed him the bag that contained the vial. Instantly he knew, what I had just agreed to.

"Loki there has to be another way."

I shook my head in disagreement; "No, Thor it's the only way."

Thor excused himself from the room obviously irritated with my 'rash' decision. I sat down on the edge of the bed rolling the vial between my hands; Eira sat up beside me scratching her head.

"I thought I was dead for sure that time." She smiled weakly and began to rub her stomach through her shirt. "Wait, Loki the runes they're almost gone!"

I nodded and pulled her to me, hugging her tightly but not so much as to cause her anymore pain. In her ear I whispered softly, "I found a way Eira, I found I way to heal you; just like I promised."

Her arms tightened around me a little more and I moved to kiss the crown of her head. She pulled out of the embrace to stare I me, I am positive that I looked quite deranged when sleep deprived, but I slid the vial out of the pouch and presented it before her.

"This, this right here will heal you, it will strengthen your body and you will be able to control the Aether and your abilities, I want you to promise me that you will take this. Take it for me."

She gave a small laugh and picked the vial up; "Any other time common sense could most definitely tell me not the drink the glowing mysterious potion but for you I will, because I trust you and on top of that I really want to get better."

With a twist I uncorked the vial and placed it in her palm, my eye begging her to take it and drink it. She unexpectedly leaned in and caught my lips with hers, a gently kiss that she spilled all her emotions into, as if it would be our last one. When she pulled away she eyed the vial before putting it at her lips and turning the small vial upwards. I didn't know what to expect, but almost as soon as she drank the vial the glow and life that I had first known came back just as mine began draining away. My body locked up and I feel back to the bed only to begin twitching. Eira leaned over my cupping my face with those delicate hands I had grown to love; worry and concern already entrenched in her eyes. I managed to raise my hand to her cheek.

"It's okay Eira, your safe just like I promised; I will be fine, just fine."

Her voice was shaky, "Loki what have you done, what _have_ you done?"

The terms and conditions of the deal were still fresh in my mind as I took her hands into mine, croaking out a five little raspy words.

_"A life for a life."_


	18. Chapter 18

***Eira's P.O.V.***

_A life for a life. _How could I have been so blind to the clues, how could I let myself take the contents of the vial? Loki had given up his immortality and was now hanging onto life by a thread thinner than the one I was bound too. His head sat in my lap, his eyes gazing up at me; this time I was strong and pushed back the tears. Brushing the stray pieces of hair from his porcelain complexion, his breaths grew shallow.

"Loki, please don't leave me."

He shook his head. "I won't, not right now. The…the deal…was for my…im…immortality."

"You shouldn't have Loki."

"What other options did I have?"

I caressed his cheek, feebly smiled and leant down to place a chaste kiss to his tin lips; his lips were cold as ice but soft as rose petals. He interlaced our fingers and brought my hands to his lips, kissing the palm of each. When I had my hands back I threaded my fingers through his hair, tousling the black strands that I knew he was so peculiar about. Thor came through the doors of Loki's room, not bothering to knock and clearly upset about the sight before him.

"You are a fool Loki. If you had just waited minutes longer Ava would have told you she found the spell to help."

I looked up to Thor who continued to move closer to the bed, my eyes pleading with him.

"Isn't there _something_ we can do for him isn't there?"

Solemnly Thor nodded, but not the usual confident persona of the God. "The golden apples of the orchard that belongs to Idunn can restore immortality but she is not known to be generous with them and secondly my father has the power to grant the gift of life, though I would not count on his help."

Looking down Loki's eyes were closed, his chest steadily rising and falling but his face looked of death, even paler than normal. Thor was looking me over and staring blankly at his brother as I contemplated the given options.

"Will he have an audience with me?"

"I honestly do not know, he is neither known for mercy nor giving second chances."

"But this is Loki, his son, your brother. Surely he still has a place in his heart for him."

"Eira I can grant no promises, the Allfather's patience with Loki was begun to run extremely thin over the past centuries, but I will see what I can do. I will return shortly."

I gave him my thanks as he turned to leave the room, his red cape billowing behind him as he made quick and long strides. Leaning against the head board I looked to Loki's hand that was still hooked in mine. He looked peaceful will sleep, even if this was no normal sleep. Quietly I began singing portions of some of my favorite songs.

"Do you understand who I am? Do you wanna know? Can you really see through me now? I'm about to go, but just tonight I won't leave and I'll lie and you'll believe. Just tonight I will see it's all because of me."

He stirred in my arms sighing in content as I continued singing sweetly, my singing voice a talent only a select people knew about it.

"When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are all made of gold. When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the blood's run stale. I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you but with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide…Look into my eyes it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close it's dark inside, it's where my demons hide."

I did not even notice Frigga's appearance in the room as my eyes stayed on Loki, looking at the faint smile that sat across his lips as my lyrics reached his ears.

"You have a beautiful voice my dear, and such meaningful lyrics." She moved to sit on the edge of the bed lightly touching Loki's other hand.

"Thank you."

"He would be happy to see you well."

I looked up into her big blue eyes, sadness in them. I couldn't find a response to give her but a slight nod and a sniffle as tears threatened to form.

"I never wanted all this to happen…I don't want to be the cause of this."

"Eira, my dear, I have thought of you as a daughter much like Sif those two years you were here I saw something in you that reminded me so much of my Loki. He's never acted this way, it may be out of place but our magic comes from a common place, it allows us to have a connection and some days I would turn my gaze to him, this was the happiest he has been in many years. You should not blame yourself, he did this because he wanted too. And you love for him can restore him."

She reached over to me and pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear, looking at me, the Queen of Asgard was looking at me, with more respect than I could have ever imagined.

"You are truly breathtakingly beautiful; did I tell you that before dear? Even Asgardians are envious of such a pretty face and pure heart."

I smiled and looked back to Loki, who was smiling in his unconsciousness, _could he hear us?_ A very small smirk appeared on the Queens lips, one that mimicked Loki's, and she disappeared in a green mist giving me a nod of approval just before Thor arrived in the room. He shook his head signaling that Odin had denied my request but he practically beamed when he raised his head.

"We're going to Alfheim."


	19. Chapter 19

My brow furrowed, Loki was certainly in no position to travel. As if he could read my mind he answered the question I was about to ask.

"Idunn's orchard is in Alfheim. We must move quickly before we are caught and once there you can ask for Idunn's help. She always did have a weak spot for couples madly in love."

"When do we leave?"

"I shall return in ten minutes time."

I nodded then stared back to Loki whose eyes were flickering open once more.

"Loki, it's my turn to save you okay? I'll be back, don't leave me. Can you do that?"

He nodded but smiled a boyish grin that made my heart melt.

"You've already saved me darling." I reached for his hand and brought it closer to my face, placing my lips to his palm.

Traveling through the Bifrost as an immortal did not nearly affect me as much as when I was a mortal. Standing beside me and looking regal as ever was Thor, the crown prince of Asgard. He began explaining who Idunn was as I trailed behind him, she was part Ӕsir and light elf, but not without her flaws, Odin had banished her to Alfheim with her golden apples for giving them away too generously, and now only the people that Odin deemed worthy could feast upon the golden fruit.

Alfhiem was fairy like, bright colored flowers and lush green flora; it was picturesque of an animated Disney movie. In the horizon Thor pointed to a line of three ancient looking trees, offsprings of Yggdrasil, the world's tree that also provided the golden fruit.

Idunn was standing at the gates of the single row orchard, her face lighting up with joy at seeing an old friend.

"Thor, it has been too long, why do you never visit anymore? And who might this lovely young one be?"

"My brother has been quite the troublesome lately, and I am sorry for not coming more often with news of Asgard. And this is Eira, she is the woman Loki loves, loves enough to sacrifice himself for."

"Hi."

"So what is the reason behind your most pleasant visit?"

"It's Loki, I had fallen ill and he feared I would not awaken. He struck a deal with Vör, he gave up his immortality to save me and now his life is withering away. I wish to save him because I love him."

"And I suppose you seek to obtain a fruit from my garden?"

Both Thor and I nodded.

"I shall acquiesce your request if you can answer this riddle: I'm sometimes white, and always wrong. I can break a heart and hurt the strong. I can build love and tear it down. I can make a smile, but more often bring a frown. What am I?"

I rubbed my pointer finger across my upper lip; this would be a perfect time to have a moustache. Mentally I laughed before refocusing seeing as though Thor would be of no help._ I can build love and tear it down…break a heart._ My heart had been broken, only for a short period of time but I felt it shatter and what had ended up causing that? A lie. Lies can convince you that someone loves you or crush your world with the admission that they never did. It was a lie, the answer was a lie.

"It's a lie, the answer is a lie."

Idunn nodded and Thor clapped me on the shoulder. "You are much wiser than most mortals; I can easily see why Loki admires you so. Here, take this and heal him, one bite will restore his immortality, his magic and his liveliness _and his mischievousness_."

In her hand she presented an apple, the yellow flesh so vivid it glowed with a golden aurora. I took the fruit and tucked it safely into the sewn in pocket of the cloak I had on, and proceeded to pull the hood back over my head before giving a slight curtsy to the goddess.

"Thank you, truly I am thankful."

"Now get out of here you two, but come back soon, it can get rather lonely."

Thor and I started the less than worn path to where to Bifrost would retrieve us, a small opening in the wooded area the intricate design of the Bifrost pressed permanently into the grass. Thor looked at me, something about him changing as he leaned in close.

"Eira what we have just done is forbidden, when we return you are to go straight to Loki and I will deal with any that oppose. Is that understood?"

"Yes." I took the arm he offered as he raised Mjolnir to the sky calling out to the gate keeper.

"Heimdall we are ready!"

Within seconds we were consumed in the energy that brought us back to the golden dome that I had first seen upon coming to Asgard. Immediately I began the path to Loki's chamber, the horse that waited for me galloped down the bridge and through streets as I hopped off at the palace gates passing the stallion off to one of the guards.

The sun had set and the golden halls were warmed by the light of torches radiating glow onto the walls, the flames making the shadows dance as I ran up the stairs and to the door marked with an embossing of a horned helmet into the door. As I pushed the wooden door open I was pleasantly rewarded with the sight of Loki sitting up in his bed, the heavy armor finally removed. Practically jumping on the large bed I sat cross-legged before him.

"I guess we both get to keep our promises Loki."

He cocked his head in an inquisitive manner as I reached within my cloak, pulling out the golden apple and presented it to him.

"Eira, how many commands and laws did you have to break to get this?

I replied smugly knowing that he would be somewhat prided in the fact that I had picked up some of his mischievous ways. "Don't worry about it, like I said before what's the worst thing he can do? Send me back? Please Loki, take it, you deserve to live too."

My eyes pleaded with him _take it you fool, don't let me have done this for nothing_. He was weak ridiculously weak and it pained me to see him in such a state, he was usually so poised and elegant everything planned to a tee and an unbreakable composure, but that was not who sat before me. Without notice I pulled his body to mind, his head resting on my forehead, his limbs weak. Beautiful green eyes were shrouded with pain and the look of death; I raised the apple between us, nearly to his lips.

"Just one bite, one bite and if you'll have me, we can be together forever."

He reached up and took the fruit from my hand into his, long pale fingers curving around the widest part. "Of course I'll have you."

Smiling I watched as he brought the sacred apple to his lips, teeth slightly bared to bite down into the flesh. _Hurry Loki, I don't know how much time we have._ And unfortunately I was right; Odin burst through the doors, Gungnir in hand and Thor only a few steps behind. The apple fell from his hands and rolled off the bed landing with a thud.

"Silence Thor, this is business does not require you presence."

Thor remained in the room, a few steps closer to the bed than Odin.

"You, you insolent little mortal. I should have sent you back as soon as you stepped foot in my realm, your kind does not belong here and _never will_ have a place here."

My breathing sped up as I felt dark energy course through my veins, _so this is what it feels like to be in control?_ Loki laughed, a deranged and truly terrifying laugh, his voice fading as he struggled on.

"Oh but Allfather, she is one of your kind now, I struck a deal with Vör. Eira now possess _my_ immortality and it would do you well to watch your words as she is more powerful than you think."

"Is that so Laufeyson? Shall we test your theory?"

I looked at Loki in pure horror, then back to Odin with burning hatred and to Thor who held concern in those big blue eyes. Odin tapped his staff on the marble floor and I felt as if I was no longer in control of my body, because I wasn't. My limbs began moving of their own accord as I pleaded and begged for him to stop, Loki took my hand and instantly my palm began to heat, concentrating the beginning of a flame to which he would be burned without his immortality.

"Loki, let go please."

I tried my hardest to fight what he was doing to my body and Thor argued on my behalf, before I could stop myself I had retrieved the apple that Idunn had given me, tears welling in my eyes as I realized what Odin was going to make me do. The small flame began in my palm, just beneath the apple, but my will grew stronger, I focused my emotions and cleared my mind. First the flame in my hand died down, and slowly the control over my actions came next. Telekinesis was something I really resorted to because too often it got away from me but when the thought occurred I flicked my wrist sending Odin's staff to the floor. Panicking, I turned to Loki a smug grin on his face as he held his singed palm.

The apple laid on the floor, picking it up I sat back on the bed while Thor tried to talk to his father, he was buying me time_, not always a giant oaf_. Zoning their words out, I focused on Loki, his body leaning back into mine as both of our hands brought the apple to his mouth one more time. As Loki took a bite I couldn't block out their conversation any longer.

"Father, if you think we took it against Idunn's will you are sorely mistaken."

"I will not stand for it; all of you should be punished. You for disobeying, Loki for his past and future actions and Eira for disrupting Loki's punishment. He should still be in the dungeons!"

Loki's body warmed in my arms, the slightest amount of color returning to his skin and green eyes practically twinkled. He stood from the bed and joined the argument pushing me behind him like a small child, an act that showed he still meant to protect me. The arguing of the three raging on.

"Can we stop this ruckus!?" All three hushed when I yelled at the top my lungs, their eyes piercing through me.

"Why must we always argue? For one night can we not know peace in the House of Odin. I swear that Thor and I retrieved the apple from Idunn with her consent, and if you had spared the slightest bit of humanity we would not be in this predicament, Loki would not have made a rash yet selfless decision that nearly killed him, and Thor and I would not have had to break any more laws. Everything we have done, everything I have done has been acts that caused no harm to others, only to ourselves. For once Odin, I am asking you to let this go. I saved Loki's life and in turn he saved mine, if you still perceive that as beyond the hope of redemption then by all means lock us away, in the deepest and darkest cell that there is in the godforsaken realm. But if you can see the silver of good that Thor and I see you will give him a second chance. All I ask is for you to consider."

After my conviction and heart filled speech I returned to Loki's side taking his hand in mine while watching Odin contemplate, Thor shifted his weight back and forth. Turning I buried my face into Loki's chest, his arm at the small of my back, the tension and silence growing heavier by the second.

"I will have my decision tomorrow, you three are to be in the throne room when I summon. And after I deliver each sentence there will be no more reconsiderations, it will be final."

The Allfather left the room, leaving me in Loki's arms and Thor standing with a blank stare, like a kicked puppy, but he spoke up.

"That took a lot of nerve Eira, your passion and dedication will not go unnoticed. He has gone to speak with Frigga, I am nearly sure of that and with any luck she can convince him of your stay and granting of a second chance."

"Luck never really has been on my side."

Thor shook his head and headed out the room, turning to go to his.

"I really want to change and maybe shower so I'll be in my room if you need anything. Do you wish for me to come back?"

"I will come to you."

Sighing I shut the door of my room, only one wall separating us and it felt like an entire realm away. Shaking away my lovesick thoughts I showered the day away realizing I must have looked and smelled atrocious, immediately feeling relieved. Slipping into my old black camisole night gown I walked out of the washroom, damp hair trying to cling to my neck and face. My feet ached and mind was exhausted, I only hoped sleep would come easily. Plopping down on my bed face first my eyes grew heavy almost immediately, the knock on my door went unnoticed and so did the entrance of Loki. But I knew I smiled when the bed dipped with his weight behind me and an arm draped around my waist, a feather light kiss to my bare shoulder blade before he succumbed to sleep as well. We both should be dead, but here we are, the next challenge lies in facing Odin for his judgment tomorrow; I prepared for the worst but hoped for the best.


	20. Chapter 20

When I woke up Loki's eyes were glued to me, I couldn't begin to describe the swell of emotions that went through me, and there was relief and love and fear. But fear was irrational, or was it? At any point today Loki and I along with Thor would be summoned by the Allfather to receive our judgment, and that could be very frightening, to me that _was_ something to fear. Loki's green eyes practically sparkled as the sun streaming through the sheer curtains hit his face. He pulled me to him by the hips; I was flush against his torso with his head buried in the crook of my neck. First inhaling my scent, I could feel the smile across his lips pressed into my skin as he mumbled "Good morning." Sleep lacing his voice making it that much more raspy and all the more appealing.

"Good morning."

I sat up and leaned against the headboard, fluffy pillows littered all over the bed, rumpled sheets now only covering my legs and Loki's bare torso completely uncovered. The scene was scandalous to those unaware of what had unfolded in the past forty-eight hours, a knock on the door caused Loki to sit up beside me as well.

"Come in!"

Entering the room was Frigga, a soft smile on her lips as she walked towards the bed.

"I suppose the implications of this are not as they seem." Her smile faded into a smirk as she motioned towards us. A bright red crept to my cheeks and I swear Loki's pale cheeks were stained a light shade of pink.

"Mother I promise this is not what it looks like."

"I came to wish that the two of you would accompany for a light breakfast in my personal chambers."

I nodded while Loki mischievously began trailing light kisses up my neck in front of his mother, the shiver that were sent down my spine were unrealistic as I tried not to melt in front of the queen who playfully shook her head at us.

"What time do you wish us there?"

"Given the condition of you two I will have it prepared in an hour, come to my personal chambers then."

"We will be there mother."

This time she didn't bother walking out of the door but vanished once again, leaving Loki and I sitting up in bed. I grabbed a pillow and turned around bopping Loki upside the head. He scowled then pouted.

"What the hell was that for?!"

I hit him once more with the harmless pillow. "That was for performing such suggestive actions in front of your mother and nearly causing me to turn into a puddle!"

I stood from the bed and tugged my short night gown down, turning around I mockingly bowed to Loki, exaggerating every movement.

"Now if you will excuse me my Prince I must be getting ready now."

When I returned to full height Loki was no longer in bed but had teleported right behind me, grabbing my hips with a vice like grip, his breath fanning the back of my neck making the little hairs stand at attention.

"I think we have plenty of time to get to know each other more…_intimately_."

At his words I suppressed the thoughts coming to mind and stood my ground no matter how enticing the offer sounded. "Loki I am going to get dressed and you are too. That's final, now _please_ let me go."

He released my hips and I turned around, standing on tippy toes and pecked him on the cheek before scurrying back to my old closet, rummaging through the many dresses and ball gowns, instead I settled on leggings and a loose tunic accompanied with my riding boots. Walking out Loki was looking out over the city, still not dressed. Walking up behind him I slipped my arms around his waist, successfully catching him off guard.

"You know not many people can sneak up on me Eira Taylor."

Coyly I retorted. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

He turned in my arms and brought his hands up to my face, "In your case darling, it most certainly _is_ a good thing." His fingers tangled gently into my hair as our lips met. A kiss unlike any of our others, it was passion but not rushed, not worrisome that one of us wouldn't wake up to see the next sunrise; it was slow and sweet. I unlinked my arms from around him and placed them upon his still bare chest, deepening the kiss just the slightest bit. When oxygen became a necessity he pulled away, taking my breath with him. My heart fluttered as he rested his forehead to mine, both of us still recovering our breath.

"You know you're still not dressed."

A golden glow replaced his lounge pants with leather ones and his chest was clothed with a green tunic complete with an outer vest.

"Perhaps I can teach you some magic in due time? I am positive you would be capable. Or maybe I can help strengthen your minds abilities?"

I smiled foolishly and nodded. "All in due time, after all we do have an eternity."

"That we do."

The minutes passed in no time and soon I was making my way to the Queen's chambers, following just a step behind Loki. Passing the courtyard the Warriors were sparring happily in the morning sun. Fandral quickly ran to greet us, pulling me into a friendly hug before taking my hand and placing a kiss on my knuckles. The look on Loki's face was priceless and_ was that a pang of jealousy I saw in those eyes?_

"Oh Fandral, it is good to see you too."

"Will you be staying Eira?"

Loki stepped closer and took hold of my hand, weaving his fingers through mine. Mentally I scoffed at him, jealous of Fandral? He is like my brother!

"All I can do is hope, certain people are not happy with my presence, but yes I would love to stay."

"Very well then Eira, I shan't keep you any longer. I hope you will be attending the ball tomorrow evening."

I smiled and Fandral turned away returning to his waiting friends. I eyed Loki suspiciously for a few seconds while we started walking again.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you were jealous of Fandral!"

Loki halted in his tracks feigning an innocent face. "Me? Jealous of Fandral? That is an outrage! Positively absurd! I cannot believe you would think that."

I stifled the giggles back and shrugged off the conversation about Fandral. "So what of this ball Loki? Will you be going?"

By now we had arrived at Frigg's door, but before knocking Loki bowed and extended his hand forward. "I shall be happy to go if you will accompany me to the wretched event."

"Of course I would Loki, I would love to."

Frigga, Loki and I were seated on the small table that sat out on her balcony; the light breakfast was long gone as we all sat in a happy silence. Loki's eye strayed from me to the garden below occasionally closing his eyes and softly humming in content.

"My darlings are you to be in attendance at tomorrow evening's ball?"

Loki reached over and took my hand brushing his lips across my knuckles, "Yes, we will. The maiden accepted my request just this morning."

"I assume the two of you have settled in quite well together? It was such reliefs to here both of you were well and whether Odin apologizes or not I wish to apologize for his actions. He has grown rash in the years passed."

Just like that realization dawned on me; we were going to be judged today and sentenced to whatever tortures he could concoct. My lightened mood began slipping away quite quickly after that. I had focused out of the conversation that the Queen was carrying on with Loki, zoning back in I had just heard the last question thankfully, that way I wouldn't look a fool.

"How would you feel being the special guest at the ball Eira?"

That would mean all the attention would be on me, and I was far from an Asgardian lady, if I would even still be here at that time. Remember how my last dancing escapade ended? Both Loki and I landing on the floor, me on top of him. The gowns, the properness I was anything but graceful. But how couldn't I turn down this opportunity now could I?

"That would be lovely, but I fear that I will not be what Asgard expects."

"Oh don't think like that Eira, you are a fine young lady and the rumors and word floating around the kingdom regarding you is nothing but positive."

"My Mother is right; you are the embodiment of everything Asgard desires in a woman."

The blush that I had gotten so use to was creeping up to my cheeks once more, was I ever going to get used to this feeling of being around him?

Frigga excused herself for her duties as Queen, Loki and I wondered down the hall to the garden, the stream providing a calming noise to ease the silence. His hand brushed against mine and I took it upon myself to hook our fingers together.

"Did you ever imagine that you'd end up with someone like me Loki?"

"Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that I would be worthy of someone like you Eira. But I always imagined if I did find someone to love that she would have grey-blue eyes, just like yours and long brown wavy hair, just like your hair."

He had stopped walked and turned to stand before my, a tinge of pink coming to my face as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear but still continued on with his flattery.

"She would have a smile that would light up my world even when I was upset, much like the way yours does and when I spoke words of flattery her cheeks would turn to the most beautiful shade of pink, much like the way yours are right now."

I giggled a small amount as he looked down at me. "Who are you and what have you done with my Loki?"

He bent down, our lips nearly brushing, his cool and minty breath hitting my face, "I can assure you darling that I…"

"LOKI! EIRA!"

Thor's thunderous voice called for us, Loki mumbled "damn," under his breath as the moment was lost but I still kept Loki's words close to my heart. We met in the center of the garden, Thor preparing his words. "It's time, father wishes to speak with the two of you."

My heart sunk and body tensed, I was already thinking of the ways I would have to say goodbye each one more painful than the last and the farewell that would kill me would be Loki. Thor walked in front of us rambling on about how perhaps is father would show mercy and let us be together. The odds were against us and I prepared for the worse as the throne doors opened revealing a cluster of guards and Odin sitting high on his dais.

All three of us stood before the throne, down on one knee, the proper way to kneel to the Allfather. He didn't flinch nor show any sign of his thoughts, his face was a cool façade that expressed nothing.

"Thor you are excused, your actions have been pardoned by myself and the council, you may leave."

There was no denying now that Thor had always been the favorite; his large shadow looming over Loki especially with this was the case in most situations.

"I wish to remain here while you deliver the sentence if that is agreeable with you."

Odin's voice was aged, harsh and unforgiving even as he spoke to Thor, his _favorite_ son.

"I have excused you from the room and I expect you to leave."

Thor lowered his head and turned to leave shooting Loki and I a look of sheer apology, a heartfelt apology. Odin waited until Thor was cleared from the room before beginning the sentence that would be handed to Loki and I. The large doors slammed shut eerily echoing through the vast room that had taken my breath away but now I would do anything to be anywhere else other than here.

"Eira, I should banish you, remove you from the realm of Asgard and strip you of the immortality that now keeps you alive; but you have made friends with the Queen and she has stuck her neck out to save you. So with that I shall permit you to stay, so long as you are trained to be a proper lady and behave, which I see has proven difficult in the pass."

My beating heart nearly stopped, I had expected to hear the worse but it never came and for that I was grateful as I curtsied and voiced my thanks. Loki looked somewhat relieved but still had a solemn and blank expression as he waited to here that which could ruin him or save him.

"Laufeyson, for you, you are not done serving out your sentence from Midgard and for that I am reinstating your imprisonment until I see fit to end it. You have the rest of today but tonight you shall be escorted back to the dungeons. That is final, now both of you begone."

I turned and took Loki's hands dragging him away from the man that was glaring dagger back at him and into the back of my skull. The doors opened and slammed shut when we stepped into the hall, Loki dropped my hand and began to sulk back to his chambers, a somewhat familiar darkness creeping over him. Quietly I followed, only wanting to help, only wanting to love him unconditionally but something was irking him. He reached for the handle of his door and I covered his hand in mine, looking up into his eyes begging for him to say something. A small shock surprised me as I unintentionally tried to start a link to read his mind. He pulled away quickly making me wince put not in physical pain, it was emotional and somewhat in hurt.

"Stop trying to do that, I am _not_ going to let you into my thoughts."

"Loki I didn't mean it, you _know_ I don't have full control over this, I mean no harm it was a simple gesture meant to comfort you."

"How do I know that's all it was; that the intentions are innocent, you were assigned here by SHIELD yes? Who's to say that this isn't just another mission?"

I didn't even notice he had cracked his door open and slid in; I was focused on his words, leaving me standing in the hall, alone. I heard his back hit the door and imagined him slumping down to the floor and followed suit, sliding to the floor in the hallway thumping my head on the door.

"Loki?" The word was a shushed whisper but loud enough to be heard if he was sitting on the floor where I imagined him to be.

"Eira, I'm sorry, I overreacted. It's just honestly and acceptance isn't things that come easily to me."

I smiled slightly, the servants scurrying down the halls giving me funny looks as it appeared I was talking to myself.

"It's okay Loki, I understand, but _whatever_ we have I want it to stay in good terms, and that requires honesty. Yes, I was sent to Asgard as an ambassador but that was before our lives became tangled, now I am here of my own accord and for you, I'm here for you Loki. We don't have to come clean right away but we can't keep hiding the truth from each other. It'll destroy us from the inside, even if you _are_ the God of Lies."

I heard a long sigh from the other side of the door and I stood, leaning in closer to the door.

"Will you let me in now?"

He opened the door and pulled me inside, his arms wrapped tightly around my midsection as he embraced me.

"I'll come visit you and I'll do everything I can to get you out sooner and into my arms."

"Don't fret over me darling, I'm sure I can handle myself."

Loki began pulling me over to the balcony, the midday sun high in the sky providing a glow to the golden buildings. He lifted his hand and pointed to a place secluded and out of the city, just barely visible from the palace.

"Over there, that was my secret place as a young boy. I would go there for when I needed peace to read a book and times when Thor and his friends may have said things they didn't mean. I wish I could take you there, there's a waterfall and the waters a pristine."

"It sounds beautiful Loki."

"Would you like to go there?"

Smiling he took me by the hand and whispered an inaudible chant under his breath, the surrounds of the room fading and wilderness appearing around us. The lush green grass and turquoise water were unrealistically colored, and the dainty flowers that littered the ground made the place all the more beautiful.

"Can't we just hide away here, escape together?"

"As much as I would love for that to happen Eira if I cooperate there is a better chance he will end the imprisonment sooner.'

I sat on the ground kicking off my boots motioning for Loki to join me. Laying back I took in the Asgardian sky, even in daylight the sky was painted beautifully. The stars were still shining and the hues of orange, red, blue and black faded into each other creating a masterpiece that not even the most Carolina blue could compare too. Turning my head I saw Loki intently gazing at the sky as well, his face released any tension and he looked peaceful even though his thoughts were probably anything but that. His hand sought purchase and found it when our hands met latching onto each other's.

"I'd reach for the sky and pull down the stars for you if you want me to."

"I just want you right here, beside me in this moment. That's all I want Loki, just you."

I didn't have time to properly react with anything other than a squeak as he pulled me atop him and cheesy grin plastered on his face as I huffed, steadying myself with the hands placed to his chest. Looking at him trapped below me spurred my actions on as I stooped my neck down to capture his thin lips in a kiss, his hand traveled up my back as I guided one hand into his hair. Settling back down in his arms my head found his chest, the beating of his heart, a steady rhythm that was calm; I clutched the fabric of his green shirt in one hand and closed my eyes just listening to the beat and happy with his presence.

"Sing for me Eira, your voice is marvelous."

I smiled while his wrapped a curl around is finger twisting it between his fingers. Then I began, singing a song that I thought would never apply to my life, a love song, a song that I had always dreamt of hearing but past relations never ended in my favor; but with Loki it felt different, it felt real, like it would last forever and he would never let me go.

"I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you.

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into,

Just hanging by a moment here with you."

Little did we realize that we had dozed off, though only for few hours it could make Odin think the worse that we had tried escaping, which I was dying to do in reality. The sun was setting and the sky was painted with warm hues that betrayed the nippy air biting at my skin through the thin material of the tunic I wore. Loki stirring beneath me shook me from the light slumber, both our bodies somewhat stiffened by the cooling air.

"Damn, I think I missed the dressmaker."

"I am nearly for certain that you did darling."

I rolled off of him to the plush grass while he stood straightening out his breeches and pulling his shirt into its proper place before scooping me off the ground and into his arms.

"Take me away my Prince."

The natural surroundings faded to those that were Loki's room, warm hues of gold and green and dark cherry wood gave his chambers a rich appearance. I knew the clock was ticking down quickly before he would be taken from me. Every second was precious. We sat on the balcony looking out over the city the sun fading away to give rise to the moon. The heavy doors of his chambers flew open, but neither of us turned around because the audible sound of metal clanking on the polished marble floor told us that it was time, the guards filed into the room. I scooted closer to him, fearing the moment he would be pulled away and it came all too soon. They didn't even allow him to stand on his own but rather yanked him to his feet by the collar of his shirt, pulling hair as well. A pained groan came from his throat.

"Loki!"

"Eira you have to let me go for a little while."

The guards began surrounding him in an impenetrable formation; I slipped within the enclosing circle and reached up tracing the hollows of his cheeks before bringing our lips together. His hands restrained by shackles before him, my eyes pleaded with his but the words that his mesmerizing green iris' said were simple and reassuring, whether it be for me or more so for him.

_"It's going to be fine; I'm going to be fine." _

The guard pushed me away while they began ushering Loki down the hall to the awaiting cell. I found refuge in the gardens, sitting under the ash tree. I was upset, distraught and missing him. Leaning back on the trunk to the tree I sighed, closing my eyes running my fingers over my lips, remembering the feel of Loki's pressed to them, molded perfectly together. My eyes flew open when Fandral's voice cooed from beside me; the sheer surprise caused my hands to heat and singe the grass beneath my palms.

"Eira?"

"Good lord Fandral, you nearly scared me to death." I half laughed bringing myself to stand on my own wobbly feet.

"My deepest apologies, but the Queen is looking for you."

"Thank you, Fandral."

I began to trudge my way back to the place I was this very morning, one step, two step. _What the hell, counting just seems absurd_. A firm hand on my shoulder stopped my tracks. Fandral's warm brown eyes held concern,

"Would you allow me the pleasure of escorting you to her Majesty's chambers?"

His arm was already extended for me to take and I obliged resting my hand on the crook of his arm as he lead my through the halls in silence.

"Eira has anyone told you that Loki is finally happy?"

I shook my head pretending that I had no idea just so he would carry on.

"He's a complicated fellow, always has been, but now everyone can tell, everyone can see it, he's happy. Don't give up on him."

"I won't. I will never give up on him."

One more right turn and we arrived at the Queen's door. I released Fandral's arm and smiled at him. "Thank you, for believing in me, and for being a damn good friend."

He brought my hand to his lips, brushing them across my knuckles; a few stray blonde hairs fell into his face giving him a childish appearance.

"Until the next time we see each other."

Fandral turned and began walking the path we came, a skip in his step that made me grin at his antics. I raised my hand to knock but Frigga had already opened the door.

"Oh my dear child."

She pulled me into a hug, only then did I let a few tears run down my cheeks. Frig tucked the pieces of hair behind my ears and lead me to sit inside a massive closet.

"I do not blame you for missing the dressmaker but we must get you something made for tomorrows ball."

I looked at the vast array of clothing hanging, ball gowns, day dresses, endless rows of shoes and drawers upon drawers of jewels. "I am not entirely sure that I still wish to go to be honest."

"All of Asgard will be there, they wish to meet you, besides I know Loki would not want you to hold back and sulk just because of him. You need to be happy too."

Weakly I nodded in agreement.

"Now tell me child what colors do you wish to wear?" Frigga was excited about this process; I guess every mother at some point wants a little girl to do these things with. So I followed suit my enthusiasm rising as well as I plotted something unknowingly in my head.

"Green and gold."

"I so much as figured that."

This time I really did smile, but wondered what it meant to wear someone's colors to such an event. In Frigga's hand was a green and gold gown, strapless and corseted with a full skirt it was gorgeous but looked extremely uncomfortable, which would be unfortunate because that was definitely the dress I had envisioned.

"Well let's get this on you and make sure it fits."

I braced myself on the door frame as she laced up the corset, pulling it so breathing was nearly impossible. Gasped fell from my lips as she laced it further up. "Almost done."

"I don't think I can breathe if this carries on too much longer."

She laughed, little wrinkles forming around her eyes. "All finished." Her soft hands rested on my shoulders, turning me towards the full length mirror. My jaw dropped, I looked like royalty, like a princess. The emerald corset drew in my waist with the addition of a gold belt, giving my curves a boost and doing little to conceal my less than modest bust. The skirt was a mixture of materials but flowed away from my hips to brush the floor, golden embroideries swirling up from the hem.

"You look stunning child."

"Thank you."

The dress dissipated, which made me mentally scoff, why couldn't she have just poofed the thing on? I couldn't but wonder what Loki would have thought about the dress. Frigga studied my face before frowning and reaching out to take my hand.

"You're thinking much too hard Eira."

"I'm thinking about him, I just want to know what he would think of me wearing a ridiculous dress."

"Well, why don't you go visit him tomorrow? And see for yourself."

"But…"

"I may have not have been able to convince that old man to let him roam free but he will allow your visits, he did not say they were forbidden did he?"

I shook my head, "I just assumed…"

Frigga smiled and patted the back of my hand.

"Go on, you need to rest, I know it has been a tiresome day."

I smiled and stood, doing a small curtsy before showing myself out of her chambers the green gown across my arm. My room had never looked so welcoming as I pushed open the door, the room lit by the fireplace, Asgard should _really_ invest in light bulbs. The dress was neatly hung in my closet before I wondered back over the silk and fur covered bed, stripping down and crawling under the sheets. I closed my eyes praying that sleep would come, the thoughts though happy were sickening, just last night he was lying beside me in this very bed. His scent still lingered and somehow that calmed me and sleep came.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke on my own schedule, running a hot bath and slipping into the warm water, the top covered with a layer of thick bubbles that smelled of lavender and vanilla. Sinking down further into the embrace it offered. The water was growing chilled and lost the warmth; a knock resonated through the room and traveled into the bathing chambers.

"Come in!"

The door opened and I heard it shut behind the person, the loud footsteps told me it was probably Thor.

"Eira?"

"I'm in here Thor!"

"Are you appropriate to see?"

"Just get in here you big oaf."

The bubbles concealed me beneath the water, I made sure of that was Thor came in with a shit eating grin on his face.

"What do you wish to speak about Thor?"

"The terms may not actually be under the best circumstances but unrest with our relations between Jotunheim has called the threat of war and the council is taking about Loki's release."

"War?! Thor, war? That is never a good thing."

"But Loki…"

Thor's cheeks blushed pink and I began to question what could make the God of Thunder do such a thing but looking down the bubbles were disappearing, leaving the water semi-clear, my breast clearly visible. Embarrassment caused my body to heat up, shrouding the room in a thick steam.

"Thor, I'll be out in a second."

Stepping out I wrapped a big fluffy around me and walked out to see Thor sitting in the lounger in front of the fire place.

"Loki is most certainly going to have a nice view."

"THOR! BACK TO SOMETHING OTHER THAN MY BOOBS!"

He looked like a kicked puppy, but I wasn't denying that I was the slightest bit flattered.

"Right, as I was saying if we go to war Loki would be released, and this is a serious threat so your training will begin after tonight's celebration. Sif and I will train you with a sword and you will have plenty of time to practice your abilities."

"Oh joyful."

Thor rose and headed toward the door, grinning once more, he looked back at me still wrapped in a fluffy tower.

"In all honesty they are very nice."

I smirked at him while conjuring a flame in my hand, throwing a small ball of cool fire at his head. The crown prince dodged the attack, shutting the door behind him and chortling down the hall. Hours passed quickly especially when I finally made my way to library. At four one of the servants came looking for me, interrupting my reading of poetry to inform me it was time to prepare for the ball that was now being held in my honor.

A number of handmaidens scurried about my room, gathering the things they would need to tame my unruly hair and make sure I look ever bit of the royalty they claimed I would soon become. I cringed as they ran a comb through the knotty mass of brown hair, softening my curls to loose waves and back my long side swept bangs with a golden clip. I disinclined the offer of makeup, as I surprisingly was perfectly happy with my pale complexion, freckles and grey eyes. The dress was just as painful as last night the strings of the corset ever growing tighter with each breath. Each young girl stood ogling the dress and myself, complimenting the way I looked on this evening and how they wished Loki could see me, but I knew he would see me.

I walked in solitude to the ballroom, the music could be heard flowing through the air from the far end of the hall, the sounds of laughter and loud conversations, the party had started without me, not that I minded. The sentries standing at either side of the doors opened them to reveal, a sea of colorful gowns and well-dressed men. My entrance went mostly unnoticed with the exception of a few lingering stares and Fandral, who wasn't wooing a poor girl much to my surprise.

"You look lovely, Lady Eira."

"Thank you."

I kept my gazed lowered because in all reality I would rather be anywhere than here. Few people greeted me and those who did kept their discussions short as they were preoccupied with the flowing mead. As the common men grew more intoxicated I felt increasingly exposed and sighed a great relief when Thor found me. Offering a glass of wine to ease my nerves, thanking him I downed the wine in one gulp, setting the empty glass on a passing tray as he offered a short dance to which I accepted, mentally comparing the two brothers, and when he finally released me Loki's form and embraced topped Thor's everyway, but that didn't mean I did not enjoy the short dance. I was laughing heartily when Fandral came and pulled me with him, not even bothering to ask of a dance but I was happy to do so, the wine loosening my thought.

The crowd was dwindling down and I excused myself from the continuing celebration with the claim of a headache, Frigga gave me a knowing look and smiled, excusing my absence. I made the path of the dungeons, strolling down the stairs and corridors that lead to the place where they were keeping him. I gathered my thoughts and prepared to face him in whatever mood he would be in, whether it be anger or indifference, I just wanted to see him. And I wanted him to see me in this outrageous dress that was his colors, just the sight of him would ease my nerves because there was no telling what tortures and words the guards and Allfather could concoct.

The guard on duty stood posted and poised at the entrance, he did little but nod at my presence. Loki was situated in the last cell on the right, this time his cell lacked the luxuries that he had previously been provided with, but he sat on the floor a pad of paper and piece of charcoal in hand, moving his wrists in precise flicks, smudging the marks. I stood in front of the glass, this situation much like déjà vu. His eyes rose to meet mine, but not before languidly taking in the expanse of the dress I was wearing, more precisely the dress that was his colors.

"I told you I would come, and I don't break promises."

He stood, his long legs carrying him across the cell to stand before me, a panel of glass separating us.

"You look stunning, absolutely breathtaking; no doubt the most beautiful woman in attendance."

"I wish you could have been there with me, no one can dance like you, and I mean that, Fandral is preoccupied and your brother stumbles because of overindulging on the drinks."

That earned a light chuckle from Loki; I had to find a way inside without breaking so many laws and without possibly being kicked out of the realm. I told Loki that I would be right back, picking up the skirt of my ridiculous dress I walked over to the guard on duty, ignoring the whistles and crude comments from the other prisoners.

"Good evening sir, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to let me in the cell with Loki."

"I'm sorry but I cannot let anyone into the cells."

I laughed, it was deranged and sadistic which frightened me for seconds before I used the power that came with this new confidence.

"I think I can persuade you to change your mind." That got his attention and as soon as he turned to face me completely I took his arm twisting it behind him and slammed him face first into the stone wall.

"You are going to let me in with him, and you are not going to tell a single damn soul about this, is that understood?" Just for added drama I twisted his hand a little more, just a hair from breaking and allowed my skin to heat up. I smirked in triumph as he nodded in agreement to the terms I had laid out. I followed him to the stand before Loki's cell where the guard pulled out a strange looking key and tapped it to the glass, allowing the barrier to be let down for a few seconds giving me time to step in.

"Just call when you are ready My Lady."

I nodded and turned to Loki, his eyes still roaming over my body as he prowled closer resting his hands on my hips.

"Would you give me this dance Eira?"

"I would be an honor."

I wrapped me arms around his neck, lacing my fingers together at its nape underneath the black hair that had a slight curl to it. Slowly we treaded over the area of the cell's floor, swaying back and forth to no music whatsoever but not complaining about it in the slightest. The gazes from the other prisoners didn't bother us in the slightest as all we focused on was each other and the way our bodies fit perfectly together. His lips brushed the shell of my ear sending shivers down my spine as he murmured a condescending question in my ear.

"You're wearing my colors; do you know what that means?"

"Tell me Loki, what does it mean?"

Once more only his voice sent shivers down my back. "It means you are mine."

The dancing had come to a close as Loki bent down, claiming my lips zealously, and before I knew it I kissing him back just as enthusiastically, my fingers wound into his hair and his calloused hands cradled my head as our lips moved in sync. Feeling myself become lightheaded with ecstasy and lack of breath, the corset sure as hell was not helping, I pulled away regaining my breath as Loki pulled me to the floor with him.

"You look uncomfortable darling."

I placed my hand on my stomach. "It's this damn corset, I can barely breathe."

A devious smirk flashed across his face and eyes twinkled with mischief as he pinned me below him. "I can fix that."

He ran his finger across my collarbones and down the valley of my breasts, where I could immediately feel the constricting material disappearing and reappearing in its place was one of Loki's silk black shirts that hung mid-thigh. I sighed and laced my fingers through his, still held down above my head, his breath hitting my neck. He released my hands and they went straight to his face, cupping his cheeks, tracing the contours of his perfect face, wanting to memorize every angle and line. He watched me intently, his weight supported by his hands that were splayed out next to my head.

"So if I am yours does that mean you are mine?"

"Say it again darling." Loki closed his eyes and leaned his hand further into my touch.

"I am yours Loki."

He leaned in, trailing precisely placed kisses along my jawline and finally coming to meet my lips; involuntarily my back arched towards him. When we pulled away breathless, foreheads resting against each other's he finally answered my question, in a low and hushed voice.

"Yes, yes Eira; I am yours."

Part of me wondered where this relationship would go, engagement? Marriage? But the majority of my being was content in this very moment, trapped beneath him, the comfort of his weight just barely pressing into me. I pressed my lips to the junction of his jaw, running my hands down the lapels of his outer vest.

"Have you heard the news?"

He shook his head while I began tracing designs on the part of his chest that the green shirt failed to cover. "We could be going to war with Jotunheim."

The shrewd comments of prisoners in bordering cells drew us up from the position we were in, when I straightened up to a sitting position Loki placed his hands on either side of my face, gently running his thumbs across my rosy cheeks.

"My training begins tomorrow; I will be expected to fight."

Loki shook his head and inched closer to me. "Be safe and stay strong, love. I cannot stand to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

At some point during the night I had fell asleep, my head resting on Loki's thigh while he leaned against the wall. A rapping on the glass woke us both as the same guard who had let me in stood knocking.

"I am terribly sorry my Lord and Lady, but the shift is about to change and she cannot be seen within your cell."

Loki stood pulling me to my feet with him, a quickly kiss on the lips promised my return, as he held my hand until I was out of reach, the rune transcribed glass forming once more, trapping Loki within. Quickly I made my way through the halls, my bare feet making only the slightest of sound as the stone floor transitioned into smooth marble. The sun was just now peaking up on the horizon and dull glow forming in the halls. I slipped into my room and back into my bed for the few hours that I had left to rest before the exhausting process of training would begin.


	22. Chapter 22

_The screams echoed through the air as steel forged blades clashed with those made of solid ice. Littering the ground were bodies, bodies that belonged to men, women and children, the same amount of Jotun bodies lay lifeless as well. Hearing the battle cry of the beast behind me I turned around, plunging the blade I held through its chest. Before he crumpled to the ground his oversized blue hand grabbed my forearm, burning it with an unimaginable coldness, I twisted the sword deeper into his body until finally he fell away, my skin blackened from frost bite, but I had to carry on. Everything else went by as a blur, slaying the giants where they stood, Asgardian and Jotun blood staining the soil. I heard a cry from behind me; it sounded like Loki which made my heart beat faster and more adrenaline course through me as I blazed through the enemy standing in my way. When I saw Loki, he was standing on his own feet and for a moment I felt relief rush over me. But then I realized this wasn't okay, everything wasn't alright. Sticking out form his chest was the tip of a blade of ice, the giant stood behind him further impaling him before tossing his body aside focusing on the newest threat. Me. Stepping back I began a sprint towards the creature, sliding on the ground just before his blade could reach me. With one clean sweep I swung the blade that was forever growing heavier in my hand, taking one of the giant's legs off, his body buckled to the ground and to finish him off I drove my sword into his chest, leaving in embedded within his body as I quickly ran to Loki's side. Blood was pooling around him, deep crimson color covering my hands as I pressed down on the wound._

_"Loki, it's going to be alright, were going to be alright." I couldn't stop the tears that streamed down my cheeks, the moonlight making the blood glisten. His breathes were coming as wheezes as he reached down to fish something from his pocket. I stilled his actions and pulled what he was searching for out, it was a ring, a golden ring set with black diamonds and an emerald. I clutched to his fading body as he rasped out some of his final words._

_"I…I was going…to give it to you after the…battle. I love you Eira Taylor."_

_I bit my bottom lip; it was all I could do to stop myself from squalling. _

_"Please Eira; I want to see you smile."_

_My frown tried its hardest to turn into a small smile as I looked into his dying green eyes, leaning down I pressed my lips to his, they were cold, colder than normal as he tried to return the action but his body fell limp the faint beat of his heart slowing down to nothing._

I bolted up from my dream, cold sweats covering my body and tears streaming down my cheeks. Since when did I have dreams about the future? Was this the future though? It couldn't be, but what if it was a vision? A vision that I never wanted to come to life. I composed myself, wiped away remaining tears and slumped back in the warm furs not daring to fall asleep again after that. Sif pushed my doors open only minutes later, uninvited, carrying a new set of training armor, which she tossed on the large bed.

"Get up, get dressed and meet us for breakfast before training begins."

And with that she turned and walked out leaving me stumbling out of bed towards my closet, armor in hand. I yawned as I tugged on the leather leggings and strapped up my boots before adjusting the heavy breast plate over my chain mail. Accordingly the armor had hits of green and gold, much like hoe Sif's matched Thor's in a way. Finally I braided the boisterous hair that sat on my head and rubbed my eyes of any remaining sleep before trudging my way to lounge room.

A small buffet of food had been laid out and Thor and Sif discussed the training that would occur today, and by the way it sounded I wouldn't be able to move properly tomorrow and probably for the next week. I munched on a piece of jellied toast while concentrating on the open flame in the fire pit, moving it with my breaths as it grew when I exhaled and shrunk upon inhaling, it was just a way to pass time until I was drug to the training arena.

Sif forced a blade into my hand and took a few steps forward before turning to me, already in the proper stance. Thor sat on the side lines and before long she advanced at me, lunging forward in an attack that I was easily able to block, taking her miss to my advantage I dropped to ground and lashed out my foot, hooking her ankle and easily knocked her off balance and to the ground where I pointed the blade in my hand at her throat.

"Still you underestimate me Sif; you forget that you trained me not even two years ago."

I reached my arm down; she clasped my forearm as I brought her back to her feet.

"I think you can hold your own perfectly fine, Loki better watch out as well, you are a spirited one."

The next hours carried on in the same manner I had bested Sif only a few more times and many of the spars ended in ties. Upon the last fight my form had grown sloppy and the sword heavy, my own tiredness gave Sif the upper hand and when he swung her blade I was not out of the radius of the blow. The tip grazed my cheek, leaving a gash that I could feel the blood trickling down, but it didn't stop me from continuing. Numerous blows were dodged, but I favored my left side and I could tell Sif grew weary as well; her blade came down and slid down mine, sparks flying at the metal to metal combat until the sharpened edge slicing my forearm, causing me to drop the blade and cradle laceration.

"FUCK." The cut was stinging as drops of blood fell to the dirt.

"Eira, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

I waved Sif off accepting her apology, while Thor rushed to my side ready to aid in any way possible.

"Do you need to go to the healers?"

I pulled my hand away and looked closer at the sight.

"No, I should be fine without them, but if you could get some bandages and gauzes and meet me back in my room it would be much appreciated."

Thor ran off and Sif clapped me on the back. "I suppose this is where we will stop for today?"

"Sounds good to me."

She collected the weapons while I journeyed off to my chambers, careful not to leave a trail of blood in my wake. Immediately I went to the bathroom, running my arm under the running water, watching in awe as my blood mixed with the water, running through it like tendrils until it was swallowed by the drain. Thor arrived with the items I had requested and laid them out on the vanity. I sat down and placed the gauze over the cut before covering it with an ace bandage like material. Finally looking into the mirror I saw the cut running down my cheek, dried blood around it with a slight amount of bruising, my face was sweaty and hair was falling from its proper place and the soreness was already settling in. I insisted to Thor that I would be alright, that he needn't fret over me like a little child.

Shedding the armor I took a quick bath before slipping back into the tunic Loki had given me the previous night. I had a small dish delivered for supper before I ventured back down to Loki's cell.

Walking down the empty corridors the images of the dream from this morning flashed through my mind, it frightened me to no end, but I had to get it off my chest so who better to tell than Loki? One of the ones that know the darkest parts of my past. The torches on either side of the doors of the dungeon came into view. The shadows no longer my friend as I walked in the open. I smiled a cheeky grin when I noticed the same guard was on duty, he gave me a wearily look before acknowledging me.

"Will you be entering his cell again My Lady?"

I nodded and he turned to lead me to the cell, already drawing out the key that would let down the barriers allowing me entrance without objection. Loki sat by the glass, reading a book that I could only imagine Frigga had brought to him.

"Good evening Loki."

He marked the page of the book before closing it and putting it aside. His eyes met mine but a frown crossed his lips.

"What happened?" By now he had already stood and ran his fingers over the scabbed cut on my cheek.

"Training with Thor and Sif, if it's any consolation I bested them both a number of times."

His frown curved up into a smirk. "Remind me _never_ to make you angry."

Loki ran his finger across the cut, a stinging sensation followed but faded quickly; I realized that he had healed the small cut with ease. My eyes scanned his face, the emotions clearly visible but difficult to distinguish.

"And how am I going to explain that it magically disappeared while training tomorrow without raising suspicion?"

He shrugged his shoulders in response, playing it off with the greatest of ease. "Just tell them you decided to go the healers; I believe SHIELD teaches their agents the art of lying do they not? Or I could of course give you a lesson with my famed 'silvertongue.'"

"I am sure I can manage quite well without your lesson."

We both laughed the sound cutting through the air as I sat down on the floor, sprawling out, just staring at the white ceiling. I turned my head to look at the eyes boring into me, an amused curiosity within them as he joined me on the floor. My breathing was slow and relaxed, much like Loki's as we laid head to head, feet extending in opposite directions but one hand with our fingers laced together.

"Loki, do all dreams come true?"

"I can most certainly attest that they do not. Why do you ask?"

I weakly smiled and looked back up the ceiling. "It's just most of my dreams are of my past, and those of the future are outlandish. But this morning I woke covered in a cold sweat from a dream that was so real, and has the possibility to become real. The war, the frost giants, I lost you Loki. My hands were covered in your blood as you died in my arms. And now I pray that this won't ever come true."

I turned my head the opposite direction of his gaze, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill from my tired eyes. Loki's cool hand guided my chin so I was looking at him once more, his earthy green eyes held concern.

"Eira, I'm right here. It was just a dream. The mind has a funny way of playing tricks on people, even I have been tricked by my own desires and dreams, but right here and right now I am with you and that's all that matters."

Pulling myself into a sitting position I turned to where Loki was still lying on his back, moving his head to rest in my lap. Unconsciously I began twirling his black hair between my fingers.

"The council has made a decision that I think you should know. The threat of this war this war is real, so very real. The strategists have made their battle plans and one thing is common in every different deviation. You. They're going to release you, the lead general himself said that 'there is no better way to fight the Jotuns than with one of their own on our side."

His face twisted in anger, I knew what he was thinking even without interfering with his thoughts. He felt used; here he was locked up in a cell only to be released when they had a need to him, a task that could kill him.

"So it's true, I am no more than a stolen relic, literally locked up until they have use of me."

I ran my hand down his arm in a soothing manner, taking his hand in him, the temperature differences divergent. "Not to me Loki, I've never known you to be what you claim to be; to me you are so much more."

He inhaled, his chest swelling before he exhaled, the frosty blue creeping up his skin, markings rising from his hands and face. I knew his skin would not harm me, mindlessly I traced the half crescent lines, and moved to the raised markings of his cheeks and chin.

"Do I not frighten you?"

Looking back at me were two ruby eyes, almost mimicking pools of blood, "No, have we not had this conversation before? I see you Loki not a monster but you."

Craning my neck down, I placed my lips to his. The rough cracks a noticeable difference from the smooth and soft lips that I had grown accustomed too. One of his hands cradled the back of my head as I leaned further into the kiss. Pulling away my breath condensed before my eyes, like it would on a cold winter morning, Goosebumps traveled over my bare legs. I saw content with the moment, and happy that Loki felt comfort enough around me to let me see him in his most vunerable state, what he, no _who he_ truly was. Loki sat up and pulled me to him, his arms closing around my waist, the chill of his arms could be felt through material of the tunic I wore. Pushing him back to the floor I laid my head to his chest.

"You have a heart, I hear it."

I could hear the century approaching to tell me that it was time to leave before we could be caught. Loki and I both stood and before the guard could come onto sight I wrapped my arms around his neck, daintily kissing his cold and rough lips. Behind me I heard the glass fading away with a series of cracks. I knew it was time to go.

"Until tomorrow my Prince."

The guard raised the cell was once more and out of the corner of my eye I caught Loki traced his hand over his lips as his pale complexion slowly returned. I continued the path to my chambers, ready to rest, to be prepared to train and to replay everything that had happened to me and Loki from breaking him out of cell to just now when I snogged a frost giant. From behind one of the pillars Thor appeared, stepping out blocking my path, and at this point I was exhausted.

"How is he?" Concerned dripped from his voice, no matter what Loki has and always will be Thor's weakness, he loves his little brother so much it hurts.

"He would be better not locked in a cell, he feels as if he is just a pawn to be played, waiting for the day when they finally decide to swing the axe. Thor you have to talk to your father, if he would let Loki out I could be held accountable for his actions…"

A large finger pressed to my lips silenced me. "Eira, you need to go and rest. I will try and negotiate his release sooner but I can make no promises."

I slumped into Thor, lazily wrapping my arms around the God of Thunder, burying my face into the dark cloak that he wore. I had no time to object before he lifted me into his arms and strolled through the remaining halls, finally coming to my room where he opened the door and set me on the bed.

"Thank you, Thor. For everything."

I curled beneath the furs, as the door clicked shut behind Thor. The next days would all be very much the same, wake up, train, find the time to see Loki. I closed my eyes focusing on happy and pleasant memories, most of which involved my time here on Asgard, trying to use every method possible to avoid having that dream again. The darkness that sleep offered came and I welcomed it with open arms needing to rest my mind and body.


	23. Chapter 23

One week passed and everyday was the same, training hour after hour and then making my way down to Loki's cell utterly exhausted. But this morning the faint knock of a servant shook me from my sleep. I walked over to the door opened it a motioned for her to come in. In her arms was my battle armor, and just like that reality slapped me in the face I was going to war for a planet I hadn't even known existed until a few years ago and my boyfriend, if you could even call him that, was a war criminal Norse god. The armor was displayed on my bed, the servant girl excusing herself from my presence. I looked longingly at the armor, it was beautiful to say the least just like everything else in Asgard. The leather leggings had armored scales on the sides and were paired with a breast plate that would provide adequate protection with the chain mail beneath. While my training armor had look similar to Loki's in regards to color this was mine, made just for me. The tarnished silver colored metal was complemented by peaks of purple fabric, and I hoped like hell I would never have to wear it.

Today was an off day for us. So when Thor came running into the library, I knew something was up, because why else would _Thor_ be in the library? I sat perched on the thick railings of the main balcony and nearly lost balance at the sound of the doors flying open.

"Eira, you must come with me! I have the most splendid news."

"Hold on Thor let me gather these books to take to Lok…"

"For me?" His voice came as a surprise as he stepped out from behind Thor.

"Loki?" A smirk stretched across his thin lips as the books in my arms fell to the floor, forgotten as I ran to him, his arms encircling my waist.

Thor's voice reeked of triumph. "I followed your wishes and now here are the fruits of our labor, Loki is free."

With a bear group hug that nearly squeezed the life out of both Loki and I and pat on the shoulder Thor left us in the palace's library.

"What were you reading darling?"

Picking up the discarded book from the floor I presented it to Loki. "I found it, it's about telekinetic powers much like mine, and over the week I've been reading up on memory extraction, I was hoping you could help me with a demonstration or allow me to practice?"

Taking my hand Loki led me over to the cushioned chairs and sofas, sitting down in front of me.

"What does this process in tell?"

I large grin spread across my face as took both his hands in mine.

"Think of a happy memory, the happiest you've ever felt, and when you've got tell me."

His eyelids fluttered shut and jaw taught in concentrations. Deep inside my heart fluttered, he was letting me into his thoughts but trusting me not to pry. I remembered exactly what he said about the subject_:"Stop trying to do that, I am not going to let you into my thoughts."_ Immediately I began postulating what Loki's happiest memory would be. Could it be as a young boy? Pranking Thor? Or perhaps a battle in which he fought well and gained recognition? Then it worried me because happiness didn't come easily to Loki.

"I've got it."

Green eyes were revealed as I raised my hands to his temples, focusing on establishing the link between our minds. I didn't bring any memory to surface until one caught my attention; it was of the day the power went out, pizza and wine by candlelight, dancing like loons in the living room. My eyes searched his face for emotions but his eyes had closed once more, dropping the connection I still cradled his head in my hands.

"It was of us? Was that it Loki? The memory you were thinking of?"

His eyes remained shut, "Yes, it was the day you asked me to show you how to dance, I thought about how fragile and pure you were, and you were in my arms. The fact that you trusted me just the littlest bit it made me so happy, I felt like I meant something. And when you fell and landed on me, our faces just inches away I should have kissed you then and not have waited a moment longer."

As he spoke I moved my head closer to his, until once more we were inches apart, the same distance from that of his memory. "Open your eyes Loki."

The calloused pad of his thumb traced over my lips afore sliding back into my hair. "What are you waiting for? Kiss me."

The remaining hours travelled by much faster with Loki at my side, from the library to the stroll in the garden, and now at the rainbow bridge. His arm wrapped around my waist sliding closer to me so I could lean my head upon his shoulder, watching the Asgardian sun set. I stared in awe, no matter how many times you see the sun set, each one is different and unique and they never fail to take my breath away.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, almost as beautiful as the Lady sitting next to me." Blushing I looked up at him to see his eyes were already glued to me.

"I didn't know that there was another Lady with us this evening? What does she look like?"

"Let's see. Her eyes, shine bright like a diamond amongst charcoal, and this lady's hair is brown, unruly and soft curls with a tinge of auburn frame a face that is delicate with a complexion that is as flawless as a porcelain doll…"

I nudged closer to him while bringing our lips together. "Shut up Loki." He laughed and returned the impending kiss with as much ferocity as I had initiated it with.

"Don't you think we should be returning to the palace now? Before they raise hell to find us?"

A green mist that I had seen prior to this engulfed us like a thick fog, blocking out the glow of the rainbow bridge and the remaining light of the setting sun to show the rich green linens and dark furs of Loki's bed.

"Already done."

_"Showoff."_

Giving into the warmth of the bed I sprawled out, Loki meticulously lying down next to me, his hand caressing my cheek.

"You're tired." It wasn't a question but a statement and a very true statement at that, training all day and remaining up late with Loki for over a week had really deprived me of sleep and now would be the night to reclaim it.

"Sleep love, I will return after I bathe."

He didn't have to tell me twice as a snuggled beneath the furs, drowsy already, and relieved that tonight Loki would sleep beside me and I would be able to wake up next to him. By the time he had finished in the bath, I was out; sleep latching itself to my body as I imagined the embarrassing ways I could be sleeping, or snoring. The weight of his arm draping across my midsection and a feather light kiss to the back of my neck was subconsciously noticeable but not nearly enough to wake me from my peaceful slumber. For tonight I would sleep well, with Loki by my side.


	24. Chapter 24

Frantic and urgent knocking on the door startled the both of us from sleep, it was Thor, but he did not enter. My brain still was focused on sleep, not about the ungodly hour that Thor was knocking on our door. Or why for that matter.

"The Jotun's are attacking, prepare for battle!"

After hearing that I hopped from Loki's bed to rush to my room, his hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me back.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight; you are a _glutton_ for punishment."

My head snapped back to look at him, messy hair, and green eyes pooled with concern and his hand wrapped around my wrist holding me in place.

"Fine, but I have to get my armor."

Popping my head from his doorway I saw the servants and guard bustling about, even in the dead of night and unexpected at that, Asgardians craved the thrill of war. Swiftly I made way to my room, the armor from this morning still laid on the sheets of the unmade bed. Behind me Loki had already shifted from his night clothes to full ceremonial armor, the metal vambraces and shoulder pad adding to his lean frame and made the general look of him all the more menacing. Stumbling I slipped on the protective leggings and the thin undershirt that would separate the chain mail from my bare skin, not even thinking twice of Loki being in the same room.

Loki held the breastplate in hand and motioned for me to slip my arms through the provided slots to be laced up in the back by his long and nimble fingers as I slid on the wrist guards provided with the set of armor. Sliding my sword into its sheath and concealing a few daggers I began making my way to the door ready to join Thor and the others in combat, something that was far from foreign but still nerve-racking. Before I reached the handle though Loki abruptly turned me to face him, his lips crashing to mine as I grabbed the lapels of his outer coat pulling him closer, fearful as to what could lie before us.

"Right, now to the battle." It was a mumble under my breath, but I knew Loki's keen ear would pick up on the sarcastic comment.

Still holding one of my hands he led my through the halls. We stopped at one of the vast balconies overlooking the streets of Asgard, the air taking on a poisonous chill as their forces could be seen on the horizon, illuminated by the moonlight. Actually seeing their numbers caused legitimate fear to run through my veins and I squeezed Loki's hand a little tighter.

Pulling me away from the open he continued to rush us toward the lounge room, where the Warriors Three and Sif were waiting around the fire, making last minute amends to their weapons and armor.

"Where is Thor?"

Fandral's eyes shot up at the sound of Loki's voice, his hazel eyes focusing on the link of mine and Loki's hands. I had suspicions that he fancied me at one point but brushed them away as I viewed him as a brother and nothing more.

"Thor is with Odin and Heimdall; they fear their numbers outweigh ours substantially."

Removing my hand from Loki's I quickly ran to Fandral, wrapping him in my arms.

"Fandral, oh Fandral, be safe. You are one of my best friends and I hope to see you after this is over."

Volstagg embraced me in his beefy arms, comforting like what a father's hug should feel like, everything I had ever imagined it feeling like anyways. Hogun settled for a handshake, really the first contact we had ever made and I couldn't help but smile at it. And Sif, she became much like my sister, a confident, and my best friend. I knew Loki was staring in a weird manner as I carried about, but possible goodbyes were interrupted when Thor pushed the doors open.

"It is time my friends."

We followed Thor to the just behind the gates of the palace, Thor began commanding the small but elite force with what they were expected to do, his hand gripped the shaft of Mjolnir until his knuckles turned white.

"You four are to keep them within a manageable perimeter."

Turning to me he placed his hands on my shoulders, at the moment I felt like nothing more than a small frightened little child who just wanted to curl up under the security of a dozen blankets and cling to the thing that meant the most to me, which at this point would be Loki.

"Eira, you will fall back and kill any the break through the barriers and try to gain access to the palace and Loki, you will be at my side as you are a prince of Asgard."

Loki's face drained of what little color he had, it was obvious he was distraught by the fact Thor was separating us. But perhaps it would be for the best? Clearing my mind I gained the composure I would need to slay the enemy, but flashing through my mind was the dream, the vision, and everything was falling in place which scared the living shit out of me. Marching through the doors Loki looked back, his face gave way to the troubled thoughts that were undoubtedly racing through his mind. _Don't worry about me Loki, clear your mind and focus on your survival._

Minutes passed, they felt like hours, long and drug out hours, but breaking the silence was the sound of battle cries both Asgardian and Jotun. The bodies began dropping and two giants bounded towards my position. The first one met the fury of my blade, as its head was cleanly cut from the shoulders the now headless body slumping to the floor. I had no time prepare for another strike or raise my small shield as the second giant was just steps behind the one I had slayed. His hefty hand struck knocked the shield from my hand and just as I raised my blade his hand came in contact with the side of my head, sending me airborne until my back hit the wall with an audible crack, before falling face first.

Rubbing my head I could feel the sticky blood trickling down my cheek and forehead as I managed to stand back to my feet and when I pulled my hand away my entire hand was covered in the warm crimson fluid. Every obscenity flew from my mouth as a way of coping with the throbbing pain within my skull. The reality of the situation quickly set back in as I ran to collect my sword, carelessly leaving my small shield behind.

_Damn._ There's one in the palace. Running in the direction I had just seen the vile creature travel, I stopped when I no longer heard footsteps echoing through the hall, there was silence, unrefined and unnerving silence. I had to eradicate it from the palace before it reached the weapons vault. The Destroyer had ironically been destroyed and nothing would block the path of the Casket of Ancient Winters, something that if they got their blue hands on all hopes at winning and possibly surviving would be lost. My weapon was raised as I crept down the halls, anticipating a surprise attack but I was met with nothing except the low click of my boot on the marble floor. A pain filled and utterly agonizing scream echoed down the halls, I turned on heel in the direction of the noise. The cry came from the royal chambers, _Frigga_.


	25. Chapter 25

My legs couldn't carry me fast enough, turning the corner into the Queen's chamber it was too late, and I was too late. Plunged deep within her side was an icicle, blood blooming around the shard of ice staining the blue silk of her dressing gown. Pulling out a dagger I threw it at the giant who held Frigga. It found its target, embedded between the two red eyes that were pools of blood and death. Frigga fell to the floor, faint pants leaving her frail body as the frost giant staggered back, pulling out the small blade while looking at me. Its new target.

I couldn't afford to wait for it to attack first, nor could I wait any longer as a life depended on my ability to kill the monster and quickly at that. Lunging forward the brute was caught off guard by my sudden advance which allowed me to plunge the sword into its chest, a small amount of viscous dark blue blood spraying back over my arms and clothing. Withdrawing the weapon another lifeless bloody collapsed to the floor, while I dropped the sword with a clang kneeling besides Frigga.

"You _have_ to stay with me Frigga."

She wasn't fighting death but instead welcomed it, for she would go to Valhalla without a doubt. A tender hand covered mine as I realized these would be her last few breaths.

"Look after my boys, _especially_ Loki.

Shock filled my body as her eyes closed and no more aching gasps came. The Queen had fallen, and all I could think about was how I didn't stop that one frost giant in time. I had to tell Thor and Loki, picking up my blade I ran back down the halls and past the palace doors into the midst of battle. There were already so many casualties and I only added to that toll as I slaughtered every giant that stood in my path, knee deep in Jotun blood, my skin barely showing through the dirt and blood.

At last I caught sight of Thor's red cape, floating majestically behind him as he brought his hammer to the ground, the ground shaking as the enemy around him dropped like flies. Tears pooled in my eyes as I came to stand before him.

"Eira?"

"Thor, the Queen has fallen. Your mother, she's…de…dead."

Raising Mjolnir to the skies he left the ground and took off towards the palace. A particularly large giant, that resembled the hulk sized my tiny frame up, not even bothering his time with me. Throwing the last of my daggers towards his backside I was disconcerted when he caught the knife in his hand with ease, no sign of injury, but he flung it back at me, lodging into my left side, my weaker side. The expertly sharpened edges cut into my chain mail, beneath I could feel the blood pooling as I pulled the dagger out, the adrenaline in my system sedating the pain causing me to fight on, even against better judgment.

Finally I caught a glimpse of Loki, his moves methodically as he struck down the circle of giants forming around him. In the mere seconds I withdrew my attention I heard the footsteps approaching behind me, not even thinking twice I flipped the handle of my sword and thrust it back into the giant. I cringed at the catch in my side, the metal further deepening the wound that came at the edge my own dagger.

Yet another Jotun was coming onto me and already I was growing weary as the moon lowered in the sky. The swift blow knocked the air from my lungs and sent me to the soil, to be drug back up by the neck to look the creature eye to eye. My air supply was being cut off by the massive hand enclosed around my windpipe, my hands struggling to find purchase on its arm. Once I did though my hands began to glow as the fire burned into the giant's skin. Thankfully he dropped my but still I could not see my weapon. His voice was deep and raspy as he spoke, like he suffered a constant cold.

"Now you die _Asgardian_."

His whole arm became encrusted with ice, the makeshift blade extending past the actual length of his arm. This was it, this was the end, I was defensless and nearly drained of all energy to carry on. Drawing his arm back it began the motion forward, aimed at the rip in my armor. Time slowed down before my eyes, centimeter by centimeter the ice blade was plunged forward. A flash of blond hair jumped before me, preventing my certain death. When the groan of Fandral reached my ears time sped back up and I took his sword, decapitating the giant with a surge of new found vigor.

Kneeling back to the ground I carefully turned him to lie on his back. The sight before me sickening, there was a gaping hole in his chest, blood oozing out uncontrollably.

"Fandral!"

"Eira, _please_, just leave me."

Unclasping his cape I draped it over his shivering frame. "Why you idiot?"

A strained laugh passed through his lips as the breathy and pained intakes of air continued. "I did it for Loki; he loves you and would unleash hell if he lost you… and because I love you."

I was losing so much in such little time; my tears had evaporated, no longer able to form. Warily I placed my lips on his forehead. "It's okay; you're going to be okay." His hazel eyes closed for the final time, breathing coming to a halt. For two years he and Sif were my closest most reliable friends in a place that I didn't belong, essentially they became my family, and family looks after each other, sticking up for decisions that seem insane and positively absurd, the exact way he supported Loki and I when others condemned us. He was a treasured friend, a closeness that I only ever had with few others, I would mourn, but right now I had to clear my mind and focus on surviving. "I love you too Fandral."

**A/N: GASP! Whatever will I do next? Two deaths in one chapter? This is intense you guys. **


	26. Chapter 26

The battle was still raging around me. Lifting myself to my feet I took Fandral's sword along with the one I had recovered of mine and with renewed rage I slayed everything with blue skin and red eyes using metal and fire as my weapons. A sword was deeply wedged in the gut of the monstrosity before me, with a roar he buckled to his knees. Somehow he managed to grip my forearm and what followed was the equivalent of being froze from the inside out. His oversized blue hand still held onto my arm, searing the skin to be frost bitten, twisting the blade within his gut he finally fell away, leaving me to gawk at the blackened skin on my arm.

The moonlight still illuminated the landscape, under the cover of darkness it was harder to see their dark blue skin, and senses were attuned to detect the slightest out of place disturbance. Two Jotun's charged at me, a vain attempt for as soon as they grew close enough the swords positioned in both of my hands sliced through armor and skin, bodies joining the increasing death toll. My breathing was heavy as I stood there, composing myself from the loss of two people that had practically become family. _Tony would have an arc-attack if he knew what I was doing at this very second_. Thor landed on the ground a few feet from me, his blonde hair was messy as ever and the cuts on his forehead said that he had met a challenge.

"Thor!"

"Eira."

Finally tears began amalgamating in my tired eyes as I ran over to the earth where I stood, my knees gave way and Thor's godly arms steadied my weakening form. Tugging away from him I reached for Fandral's sword presenting it to the leader of the elite group, the soon to be king, one of his closest friends. Thor lowered his head taking the blade and looking over the craftsmanship that was put into the handle with the impression of his crest. Under his breath, his voice was already mourning. "_Fandral."_

Placing his hands on my quaking shoulder Thor maintained the composure he was expected to have, calm and in control when in fact he had everything but control.

"I need you to get to the palace Eira, stay there and stay **safe**."

The tears that fell seemed to burn my cheeks, leaving scorched skin in their trail as I wiped them away with a blood and dirt caked hand. Following Thor's orders I dashed in the direction of the palace when I heard a scream from a voice I never wanted to hear make that heart-wrenching and bloodcurdling sound. _Loki. _His sweet and melodic voice now crying out in pain, my feet stopped carrying me and I swear my heart stopped beating as I looked around frantic to find where the source. Steading my blade I dashed in the direction I had deemed the scream to come from.

_I am a fool._ Everything I was doing felt foolish, only a madman who wished for death would charge back into the heart of a raging battle when offered the chance to take refuge. Enemies that blocked my path stood no chance against the metal of my blade. _Hell hath no fury like Eira Taylor when she's trying to get to Loki._ My arm no longer bothered me as my brain found a way to block the nociceptors that caused the sensation of pain. At last I caught sight of Loki, fighting against the largest giant I had seen this whole time, while still killing off the remaining giants that blocked my way to him.

"Loki!" I called out for him but something wasn't right. Something was _terribly_ wrong. It was playing out like my dream, and I fought like hell to make sure that it wouldn't end like this. His arms were limp at his sides, feet hoisted off the ground while his legs dangled. I had just slit the throat of the last giant in my perimeter. I broke into a sprint but halted dead in my tracks as the giant pushed him off an ice spear stained red, Loki fell to the hard dirt, clutching at his wound. My hands began shaking but I pushed through, I had to stay strong for the both of us, stepping up I ran forward ready to cut through the giant, Loki's troubled voice echoed through my ears.

"Eira, no!"

The giant backhanded me, the force sending my back to the tree, as I tried to regain composure. At my side a ball of fire started brewing, as the Jotun steadily approached a malicious grin across his face that spelled out his intentions. The element of surprise was my best bet; extending my palm outward the flame flew to meet his scarred and ugly face. Instantaneously he brought his hands to his eyes, clawing at the burns. Surging forward I buried my sword into his chest. A satisfied smile crossed my cracked and bloodied lips, as he fell backwards; a hysterical and maniacal laugh was the last thing to come from his mouth. I turned from the limp body to rejoin Loki, who was struggling to his feet.

At once I realized why the giant had laughed like that, my hand slid down to my stomach where a large super-sharpened spike of ice protruded. Stumbling toward Loki I collapsed a few feet from him, unable to stand again. Arching my back I pressed my hand to my back. Tears of pain and loss streamed down my face when I felt the cold weapon had stuck all the way through my armor and flesh. My eyelids became increasingly heavy as Loki slid my head into his lap, brushing away the hair that was stuck to my face by dried blood.

"Shhh, I've got you, Eira."

My voice was dry and croaky, it sounded so foreign coming from my throat. "Loki."

Pulling out a ring my heart broke, it shattered because I would be the one leaving him, and I didn't want to leave his side, _ever_. He took my hand that was ever growing colder and slid the gold band onto my ring finger, pressing my palm to his lips before laying it back at my side.

"Promise me, Eira, I _need_ you to promise me that you're going to make it and you won't leave me."

I hadn't noticed the hot tears trailing down my cheeks until Loki brushed them away with the pad of his thumb. With each fading second the struggle to keep my eyes open and focused on Loki was increasingly difficult. His eyes looked greener than ever, the moonlight fading to sunlight of the early morning. The dark leather was still stained with blood from his own wound that he acted was nothing but a small scratch, when in fact it was probably just was severe as mine. Unguarded tears streamed down his pale face my matter how we tried to blink them away. I reached for his hand lacing my fingers between his, gripping his hand like life depended on it; it was ironic because my life was slowly slipping from my control.

_"I promise."_

But I couldn't fight it any more, my eyes slipped shut, a calming and tranquil darkness overcame me. I did know whether it was death or a deep sleep, but it was so restful so peaceful compared to the war that I had succumb to. I was more than tired, as I repeatedly told myself that I needed rest, not sleep but rest.


	27. Chapter 27

Slowly my eyes opened, it felt like they had been closed for an eternity, I was back in my room, a golden aurora encompassing the bed. My body was stiff as I moved the slightest bit; white gauzy bandages were wrapped around the expanse of my torso. Stretching my neck to the side I saw Loki sitting in a chair next to my bed, still asleep, his hand lightly touching mine, a gesture I smiled at; so many sappy romance movies coming to mind. Reaching over I placed my hand atop his, the small emeralds and black diamonds of the golden band shined in the light. The more I moved the thinner that golden glow encompassing the bed became, until it was dissipated completely.

"Loki." My voice was dusty from lack of use and it made me wonder exactly _how_ long had I been out?

Loki's head shot up at the sound of his name. His eyes had dark, nearly purple, circles around them and his cheek had sunk in. His whole appearance was gaunt and deathly. Seconds later I was wrapped in his arms, my head buried into his chest.

"Eira, love, we thought you wouldn't wake."

By the look of Loki's physical condition I feared I may have been out of weeks, not days but endless weeks. A small laugh escaped my lips as I brushed the strands of hair back that were in front of his face, unkempt.

"You look awful Loki."

"Nearly one month takes a toll on a person."

I scanned his face for emotions, maybe a sick kind of joke, inside I felt awful. Loki looked like sickly. Like he had punished himself for what had happened to me. My voice cracked as I tried to push back the tears I that wanted to cry that night, they had been bottled up inside for a month.

"You…you mean…one month? But…"

Loki pressed a pale finger to my lips, silencing my senseless rambling.

"Yes, Eira. The only hope that you could survival was to conjure an Odinsleep. You were _'out of it'_ as you mortals say, for one month and during that time I refused to leave you."

One month, I had practically been dead to the world for one whole month. And for that time Loki hadn't left my side, and much like myself he probably hadn't eaten, bathed or sleep well. That regrettable night came flashing back to me, as I pulled Loki onto the bed beside me. Frigga, Fandral, thinking that Loki would be next when I saw him crumple to the ground, and then the pain and the shock of having an icicle impale me, the life fading and then to suddenly wake up again one month later? It was a lot to take in. I had most certainly missed Frigga's and Fandral's funeral and never properly mourned and it killed me even more to know that Loki already mourned as if he had lost me as well.

Loudly my stomach released its battle cry, calling for food.

"Do you wish to attend dinner tonight?"

I shook my head no. "Why don't we have something brought up? I'd rather not have all the attention as of yet."

Just then it was if all my senses returned at a heightened alarm. I smelled horrid and Loki's usually pleasant scent was disguised behind the musk that clung to his body. Propping up on my elbow I looked over at Loki who had his eyes closed once again, sliding the covers off I stood from the bed and wobbled a bit on my feet and before I knew it Loki was standing right beside me his hand steading my shoulder. I squeaked when he scooped me into his arms.

"Where to my lady?"

"To bathe, as we both are in desperate need of one."

A twinkle appeared in his tired eyes as he strolled over to the bathroom, sitting me down on the edge of the sunken in tub and joining me as the hot water filled the tub, bubbles already forming. When the water reached the right level the flow just off, the air held steam and heavenly scents of lavender and mint. Slowly I began peeling off the layers of bandages before sinking into the water. I paid no attention to the wound that was still healing but when the hot water hit my stomach I screamed in agony raising myself back out of the water, not even caring that I was bare and in the presence of Loki. Loki pressed his hand to the area whispered an incantation that numbed the entire area, making it painless to slip back into the awaiting water.

Closing my eyes I leant my head back on the edge of the small swimming pool sized tub, I was startled when Loki's hands brushed through my soaked hair. He still sat behind me, fully clothed with an exception of the leather vest; it remained tossed across the chair beside the bed. I was divided, half me felt like just sinking below the water somewhat embarrassed that I was completely exposed to his prying eyes yet the other half wanted him to slid into the water beside me. It was apparent by his smell that he needed a bath as well, so why not go ahead and join me? Leisurely I took Loki's hand and tugged him closer to the edge.

"Why not join me?"

Loki's eyes lit up with impending mischief and hope as he laughed for probably the first time in a month. "Sometimes I wonder who's really the mischievous one."

My eyes were still glued on Loki as he stood and pulled of the green linen shirt, a deep blush rising to my cheeks as he turned around to catch my gawking eyes.

"Enjoying the show darling?" It a teasing inquiry, nothing more than a rhetorical question, but still I turned my gaze from his body and back to the open window that looked over the city, the sun already setting behind the few mountains that this realm had.

The stagnant water lapped at the sides of the tub as Loki sunk into the water beside me, his muscle taunt beneath the layer of pale skin. And for the first time I saw the scar from the attack that could have killed him. The jagged oval shaped darken patch of skin was just above his heart, and when I reached over to trace over the area I was met with a roughened texture that meant it lacked proper treatment and healed slowly and painfully.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you're deep in concentration?"

My eyes wandered up to meet his own eyes, it look like he had aged so much in just one month, and to know that I was the cause of all his worry made my heart ache. Was this to be a relationship where we were constantly fretting over the other? It certainly appeared that way. I smiled at his comment and rested my forehead against his shoulder, humming sweet and carefree melodies. After what seemed like hours, when in fact it was only mere minutes I lifted my head and threaded my fingers into his hair.

"Your hair, it's so long," A worried look crossed his face in concern that I wouldn't like it but I smiled and twirled the ends around a finger; "I like it."

The sun had complete disappeared and the moon was on the rise by the time we exited the bath, Loki had a fluffy towel wrapped dangerously low around his hips as he gathered fresh bandages for my side. When he had everything laid out I dropped the towel to the floor and automatically crossed my arms in front of my breasts, somewhat pleased with his flushed reaction. Loki's breath caught in his throat, as he fumbled to wrap the gauzy material around my stomach, mumbling apologies when his nimble fingers would brush the underside of my breasts. Upon finishing he draped my deep purple silk dressing around my shoulders. My hair had begun to air dry fraying out in uneven waves.

We sat facing the fireplace, extra fur blankets spread on marble floor as I rested between Loki's spread legs my back pressed against his bare chest. The door cracked open and a young servant girl slipped in with a tray of steaming stew and a pitcher of hot mulled cider, the cinnamony tendrils of aroma already filling the air.

"Where do you would you like this my Lord?"

"Over here is fine Tessa."

The enticing platter of food was set out before us as Tessa excused herself, grinning that I had finally awoken. Looking at my life's outlook, subconsciously I decided to live it up, do everything and anything I wanted and would regret a damn thing. Loki handed me a goblet with the warm amber liquid of the cider, the smell heavenly and unlike anything I had smelled on Earth before.

"We should do this more often, just me and you."

Loki contentedly sighed and brought the tray closer. "I for one, second that motion darling."

The hearty stew brought new life to my tired eyes and empty stomach and Loki's gaunt cheeks had already begun to return to the way they were when I first met him. My mind raced back to when we were in the bath together, completely naked, the things it could have led to. The food and spiced cider had left me in a giddy mode, for some odd reason and I giggled into the silence thinking that both the royal princes of Asgard had seen me naked before.

"Care to tell why you are laughing so?" Loki inquired raising his eyebrow at me.

"Oh nothing really, it's just now you _and_ Thor have seen my…" I didn't finish but instead motioned for my less than modest bust. Loki leaned over, his breath fanning across my neck, dangerously close. He nipped at my collarbone before tilting my head towards him.

"And how did that come to be?"

"He barged in my room and I, foolishly thought the bubbles would shroud the view but I was horribly mistaken for few things could make your brother blush like a school girl."

With a laugh Loki, snapped the empty dishes away and laid back to the mounds of fur beneath us, pulling me with him, I curled up to Loki, bringing one of the blankets to wrap around myself as the fire roared on. With a yawn I could feel sleep winning and I shut my eyes. Happy to know that: A) I was alive and B) I had Loki next to me, I always had him next to me.

When I stretched with the rays of the morning sun we were both snug in the comfort of my bed, the remains of the fire nothing but glowing embers. Loki's lips were slightly parted, the quietest of snores escaping. Not daring to wake the sleeping beauty next to me I snuggled back into his arms, relishing in the contact and the way my heart still fluttered around him. Some miraculous way I managed to fall back asleep and woke to Loki pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Good morning love."

Cheekily I smiled at him after giving a quick peck on the lips.

"I think it is time we tell Thor and Odin and Frigg…" Loki caught himself at the last name, his throat constricting and eyes no longer meeting my gaze. He always was and always would be a mother's boy. So sitting up I pulled Loki into a bolstering embrace, carefully I running my fingers through his back locks that were roughed from sleep.

"Do you want to know what the last thing she said was?" My voice was cracking just remembering the events that led to her death. Loki pulled from my arms and looked me in the eye, his hand resting at the base of my neck, a silent plea for me to continue.

"She asked me to take care of her boys, especially you, Loki."

Leaning in closer to him I placed my small hand on each of his pectorals and whispered in his ear. "And that's exactly what I plan to do, I love you Loki."

Not even an hour later after we had fully awoken and had a light breakfast delivered to my room, we were walking hand in hand down the main corridor. Approaching in my line of sight was the wall that honored the fallen noble of the realm. Immediately the sky blue color of Fandral's crest caught my eye, and my chest locked up, the breaths forced. Loki pulled me a little closer and squeezed my hand a little tighter as we stood before the impressive wall just outside the throne room.

I ran my hand over the handle of the blade that I had presented to Thor that night, a soft smile playing across my lips as few stray tears slid down my cheeks. All the while Loki had his arms wrapped around my waist, head resting in the crook of my neck.

"If it wasn't for Fandral I would not be standing here." I placed my hands over Loki's which were splayed out over my stomach, almost spiderlike in appearance. "He took the piercing of the blade that was meant for me."

Loki sighed into my neck, his breath sending shiver down my spine. "Is it wrong of me to say that I am glad that you are the one standing with me? That your sword is not in his place?"

Ripping out of his embrace I turned to face him, craning my neck to look up at his towering stature, but taking both his hands in mine.

"Loki, Fandral was one of my closest friends here, when he found out of our relationship he didn't condemn us as others did, but in fact he kept _your_ happiness in mind. When he was gasping for air he made that quite clear. What he did was an honorable act yes, but it wasn't entirely for me, he did it for you."

Reaching up I placed a nimble kiss upon his lips and took in his expression, still unreadable even with my training from SHIELD.

"Look, I am going to take a walk, I need time to take everything in. And I'm sure you have business with Thor to attend to, let him know that I am fine."

Turning away I began to stroll down the hall that lead to the courtyard, when I approached the turn Loki was still standing there glued to the floor, looking in my direction.

"Go on Loki! I'm fine! I promise."

I heard the sound of his leather boots walking the other way as the courtyard came into view. The sun was out and the temperature was every growing cooler as winter approached the golden realms. The crisp air complementing the golden leaves of trees scattered about. Coming to the small balcony I was somewhat caught off guard when Odin stood there proudly, hands on the banister overlooking the warriors in training. Timidly I walked to closer to him, veering off towards the steps leading to the cobblestone pavement.

"Eira." His deep voice held authority and compared to the last time he directly spoke to me it had a kindness to it, but sounded centuries older since the death of Frigga.

"Yes, my King?"

"I heard of the tales that involved you from the battle, you fought well child and have rightfully earned your stay here in Asgard. It is good to see you well and maybe you can knock some sense into that boy given a few centuries."

I smiled, and did a small curtsey before turning to continue on my walk.

"Oh and Eira, welcome to the Realm Eternal."

"Thank you Odin Allfather."

During my walk of contemplation on just about everything my feet carried me to the far end of the rainbow bridge, Heimdall was inside the observatory, his baritone voice speaking to someone. With each step I could make out Thor's voice, more subtle than usual. Heimdall sensed my presence and turned around, motioning for Thor to so the same.

"Eira!" In seconds flat I was wrapped in Thor's bear like arms, which were nearly squeezing the life from me in the most enjoyable way.

"Oh it is good to see you well, so good."

"Well it is certainly good to be back… that's something I've been saying all too often as of late."

Heimdall gave me a knowing smile and Thor happily chortled.

"What brings you here today Eira Taylor of Midgard?" There was a bit of condescension laced in his tone but not meant to be rude or impatient.

"I was wondering if you could tell me how Pepper and Tony are doing. They're the only family I have back on Earth."

Heimdall turned his head back to the window that showcased the brilliant stars and galaxies that lie in space, the colors churning in spirals and flowing seamlessly into one another. The gold of the armor the gatekeeper wore contrasted perfectly with his chocolate skin tone and amber eyes that were otherworldly.

"They are both well and happy, sometimes they fret over you but for once everything is at peace in the House of Stark."

"Thank you Heimdall."

Thor offered me his arm as I began on head back to the palace.

"What brought you to the Bifrost oh God of Thunder?"

Once more Thor happily laughed into the air, throwing his head back in amusement. "I see your sense of humor has not changed one bit Lady Eira."

Poking at his large bicep I meddled with the same question again, this time his reply came. "I went to check on my love, Jane. It has been far too long since I have seen her."

The sadness in his voice was undeniable. He missed her, and why wouldn't he? I would say that he is more smitten over her than Loki is over me.

"Then why don't you go visit her?"

Thor shook his head in response, the brightness of his blue eyes fading. "Father expects me to ascend to the throne, and with that comes obligations to the realm. I am not to leave unless there is a dispute and I fear my marriage may be arranged with a noble of Asgardian birth."

Almost immediately I bit my tongue but already had an idea brewing in my mind. My simple response was an "Oh." as the rest of the walk was mainly in silence. The centuries posted at the wide doors opened up to reveal the golden halls that I had grown so use to. Thor parted, walking to the direction of the lounge room where the Sif and Volstagg would be. Hogun had returned back to Vanaheim, his home realm.

The halls had an uneasy silence as I walked back to my room, expecting Loki to be there. When I found nothing but an empty room I peered into his room, just one door down from mine to still find nothing. That leaves two places: the library or the garden. As I pushed open the heavy wooden doors of the library is softly whispered his name, hoping to hear a response so when I was met with silence a part of me grew weary and concerned, but I still had one more place to check the gardens.

The lowering sun casted long shadows, the aroma of flowers filled the air and a slight breeze tousled my hair to blow into my face. Walking along the path I heard the faint sound of sobs. Turning in the direction of the cries I saw a memorial built up, a statue of Frigga standing proud, and her name written in runes beneath her feet on the pedestal. And sitting in front of it on his knees was Loki, covering his face with his palms. Hurriedly I dropped to his side, placing my hand on his shoulder and laying my head to his quivering back; he flinched at my sudden touch and attempted to stifle his crying.

"You must think I am pathetically weak."

"No, I think you are the exact opposite of weak Loki. You think this makes you weak, but it doesn't. It makes you stronger, it makes you _human_."

Gently I tugged him back to lean against my chest, reaching down and interlocking hands.

"It's okay to miss someone you loved, it's natural."

His tears dried but he remained leaned against my chest, securely in my arms. For a while he remained awfully quiet then I realized that he had slipped into sleep. I felt so guilty for waking him but the evening air was seeping through my thin clothes and nipping at my skin. Gently I kissed his forehead while shaking him awake.

"Loki, let's go back to bed. I'm cold."

Standing back to our feet he pulled me close, hands resting on my hips as he transported us to his room. The green sheets and layers of fur beckoned us to their embrace. Shedding unneeded clothes I slipped under the covers in my bra and panties and Loki followed suit stripped over layers of clothing and slithered up behind me. Turning to face him I cupped his face and brought our lips together, to my surprise he pulled me atop him, straddling his waist and taking the simple kiss brought it to a new level, the passion and need evident. In that moment I realized we may not be getting a lot of sleep, which either way was fine with me.


	28. Chapter 28

_**"What if I was nothing? What if this is true? What if I was nothing, girl, nothing without you? So what if I was angry, what did you think I'd do? I told you that I love you, girl, I'm nothing without you."**_

Thor's loud knocking spurred Loki from sleep before me, and even though he knocked Thor still allowed himself to enter on his own accord. Immediately I sank deeper under covers, hiding my blushing face. I heard Loki's feet hit the marble floor as he scrambled to slip a pair of lounge pants back on.

"Thor, what is it _now_?"

"Sorry brother, it's just you two weren't at dinner last night so I was worried, but I can see now that you two are _perfectly_ fine."

"Is that the _only_ reason you came?"

Peeking over the pile of blankets I saw Thor scratching at his scruffy chin.

"Oh yes and there's going to be another ball tonight."

As Thor left the room I lunged and tackled Loki back to the bed, dragging him back into the sea of furs. I hovered over his face, our eyes meeting before he cradled the back of my head bringing my head closer to his and eventually claiming my swollen lips. Breaking away I raked my fingers through his thick black hair, occasionally catching a knot.

"When's the last time you did something for Thor?" I honestly wanted to know, because everybody should be allowed to happy, it was a basic human _and_ godly right in my opinion.

"Centuries ago I suppose. There was the time in Nifelheim, I coveted our safe escape with my magic and the time on Muspelheim with the fire giants when…"

I frowned slightly, sure battle tales were great but that's not what I wanted to hear. I covered his ever rambling mouth with my hand.

"That's great Lok but tell me something you did without your life depending on it."

Removing my hand his eyes sparkled with mischief, green growing brighter and his smile reached his eyes, the corners crinkling and his tongue half way poking out. For such a menacing person I would dare to say he looked rather _cute_ at the moment.

"I snuck into his room one time after a ball, he and Sif were getting to know each other a _little_ better, and I filled is room with snakes, illusions of course, but no the less hilarious when I disappeared from his room. The screams of Sif and bellows of Thor were priceless. Until mother drug me back to his room by the ear and made me take away the snakes and apologize."

I rolled my eyes at him sitting up properly, legs criss-crossed in front of me. Loki propped up on his elbows, looking in my direction.

"And what, pray tell, is this idea of yours?" He shot me a devious smirk; I hadn't even mentioned that I had an idea brewing within the depths of my mind.

"Wait, I didn't even mention…oh never mind."

Loki laughed softly while pushing the stray strands of hair behind my ear, "I can practically see it in your eyes. You're up to something, so tell me what is this idea of yours." Lowering my gaze I traced my fingers over his _extremely_ distracting bare chest and began.

"I think we should take a trip to Midgard, collect Jane and bring her here. Thor misses her dearly and it's not entirely fair that you have me and he is left with only the news Heimdall bares about her. So what do you say? Can we?"

Loki rubbed his chin, deep in contemplation his eyebrows furrowed.

"I do not see why we cannot go."

That's how we found ourselves back on Earth, standing in the middle of the desert, only the stamp of the Bifrost giving any interest to the barren land. The dust was rising as a beat up van raced towards us. That would be Jane, or perhaps Darcy judging by the rampant driving. The car came to a complete stop, brakes squealing fighting to keep traction on the loose gravel. Immediately the doors flew open, Jane's petite frame rivaling my own. I knew she would more than likely be expecting Thor so I anticipated the frown and slightly less excitement in her expression. That was quickly wiped away when Darcy called my name like an overexcited child.

"Eira!"

"Darcy!"

Loki was left standing there as I ran toward the brunette.

"Oh my _god_ Eira, you look great."

A light shade a pink rushed to my cheeks as I thanked Darcy for her complement and turned to Jane. Loki was waddling up to my side, eyes studying Jane, picking her over for any flaws, scrutinizing every feature.

"Jane, Loki and I…"

Jane's face distorted in anger as she pointed an accusative finger at the God of Mischief standing by my side. "Wait, _that's _Loki?"

Unsure I nodded and Jane's next actions left me dumfounded and somewhat amused. With a clenched fist she essentially bitch-slapped the smug look off of Loki's face.

"That was for New York!"

And before I could intervene she walloped him once more claiming the second time was for Erik Selvig. His reaction was a shit eating grin followed by three words. _"I like her."_

Jane shook her fist, while turning back to face me. "Now what were you saying Eira?"

I snorted at her returned calm behavior and continued on with what I was saying, catching Darcy ogling at Loki from the corner of my eye. "As I was saying, Loki and I want to surprise Thor. He misses you, more than you could ever imagine and tonight Asgard is hosting a ball, so we thought you could come and visit for a few days!"

Dull brown eyes, sparkled with hope and longing, she turned to look at Darcy who responded with an approving nod.

"Yes, yes I would love to!"

As we returned to the imprinted design Darcy stood outside of the driver's door keys in hand and waved vigorously, "See you crazies later!"

The light faded and revealed Heimdall withdrawing his blade from the center of the power source.

"Welcome to Asgard Jane Foster."

The beaming smile could rival Thor's, the entire walk back to the palace she continuously pointed out nothing but the scientific elements of Asgard. How is related back to her theories and how evolved their technology was. The village streets were fast approaching and judging by the exasperated look on Loki's face her non-stop blabbering was pestering.

"You talk far too much mortal." Loki sighed in defeat and rubbed his temples as she continued on. I said nothing but listened as some things such as these topics are of interest. When I peered back up at Loki I could practically see the gears turning in his mind, and I wasn't sure if it was going to be a good outcome. Fortunately we didn't get to see his party trick as the golden towers and walls of the palace came into plain sight. The vast door opened to reveal the grand hall, pacing across one of the many connecting halls was Thor. Glancing up he we smiled then went back into thought, but I could barely stifle the laughter that grew when he stopped dead in his tracks and practically ran to the three of us, taking Jane into his arms.

Taking Loki's hand I tugged him away, as Jane was still nuzzled into his chest he looked up at the two of us, big blue eyes finally filled with life and happiness again and he mouthed the words 'thank you' to us.

Back in the familiar setting of his room I threw myself onto the bed, churlishly giggling when Loki prowled over to the bed and climbed over me supporting his weight on the hands beside my head. His inky hair was falling out of place hanging down unceremoniously, a sly grin settled on his thin lips. Somehow I managed to slide out from under him leaving him with a pouting yet scowling look.

"We do have a ball to prepare for do we not?"

"I suppose we do, but we could always be elegantly late upon arrival, after all I am royalty."

Waving my finger at him I backed closer to the door, "Nonetheless I must still pick out my gown for the evening and I expect that you will be assisting so get up and come along."

I knew Loki hated to be given orders bossing him around was just _so_ much fun. He followed on heel as I stepped out of his room and journeyed all of fifty feet to the door of my very own room. Straightaway I took to the closet, flipping through the racks of dresses and gown, specially made for me that I had yet to wear. Loki leaned against the door frame, arms crossed and small smile across his lips as I raced from one rack to another.

"What are you wearing tonight Loki?" I cursed myself for asking that question, I already knew exactly what he would wear and the colors as well.

"Must you really ask that of me? Because I am quite sure you already know the answer darling."

Rolling my eyes I flipped through the third rack a particular white piece catching my attention.

"Right, right I know_, green, black, and gold_."

Looking over to Loki he nodded in agreement proving my answer right. He was infuriating in the most wonderful way. On the bench settled in the center of the room I had three choices laid out, ranging from violet to black to the white dress I had added to the pile.

Standing in front of the full length mirror I held up the dresses, alternating and sighing not knowing which one I preferred more. I had spaced out staring into mirror as I held up the white toga style gown; Loki's sudden appearance behind me went unnoticed until his hand settled on my waist, his voice cooing in my ear.

"I assure you whatever you pick will look much better discarded on the floor of my chambers."

The heated red on my cheeks that he loved to see so much spread quickly, eliciting a chuckle from the Prince of Mischief. "But I like the white one darling."

"So he's a fashion expert as well?"

He buried his head in the crook of my neck, running his nose up to just below the junction of my jaw, "I just know _that_ dress will make you look irresistible. The way it'll hug every curve in just the right way, I may not be able to keep my hands off of your body."

I swatted his hands off my waist and pushed him out of the closet, smirking as I closed the door to see his scowling face. Twirling around, I nearly screamed when Loki was _still_ behind me. Damn him and his illusions. His face was incredibly close and I had to resist the urge to go ahead and close the gap, sealing our lips with a kiss. "You know, I'd very much like to see that dress on."

Exasperatedly sighing I glided out of his arms that trapped me against the still closed door. "That, Loki, was what I was going to do before you so kindly decided to nearly scare me half to death. So if you will please ready yourself elsewhere, wouldn't you like for it to be a surprise?"

My eyes widened as Loki took my face between his cool and calloused hands, kissing my like never before but as soon as I came to my senses and began to return the passion and ferocity he vanished, leaving no sign that he was even in the room to begin with besides my breathing which was heavier than normal.

Shaking my head at his antics I stood back in front of the mirror shrugging off the simple sundress and slipping into the white toga like gown, tying the golden cord around my waist. The draping gown hung off of one shoulder just touching the floor. Pulling my hair out of the bun I had sloppily made this morning, my fingers ran through the unruly brown curls that reached the top of my waist.

If I was scared half to death before this would be the part where I fall to the floor because the half of my life that was still left vanished when Loki reappeared wrapping his arms securely around my waist. Pulling me close, the metal of his dress armor was chilling against the skin that the dress left exposed. My hand flew to my heart, which was sporadically beating.

"Even more breathtaking than I could have imagined."

"Loki." It was a breathy sigh, I was perfectly content in the moment, and my future was bright and smeared the darkness of my past.

"You look like royalty, like a Princess of the realm." His breath fanned out over the nape of my neck putting every small hair at attention. Trailing his hands down my arms and soon our hands interlocked, but I withdrew mine and turned to face him, cradling his face. His perfect, handsome face.

"I hope you realize that I was never the type of girl to mind her manners, to tuck her ankles behind her and weave flowers throughout her hair, no I was made to leave bloodstains on everything I touch." My voice had begun to quiver, but Loki replied by shaking his head and holding my face, his skin turning to an icy blue. My _favorite_ shade of blue.

"Then you must understand that I never enjoyed the **normal **ones. For I craved someone who could rival my own intelligence, that would keep me on edge, and as life progressed would accept me as the monster that I turned into. And I swear to the Norns that I have found her."


	29. Chapter 29

The sound of the striking clock told us that it was time to make our way to through the numerous halls that would bring us to the large ballroom with flowing music and a lighthearted attitude. Hand in hand we walked through the doors held open. Guests had already arrived, the spirit jovially overtaking as couples swayed to the beat of the orchestra. Thor had a large grin plastered on his face as Jane's tiny frame was nestled into his arms, introducing fellow Asgardians to the woman who had mesmerized his heart with her humbleness and selflessness.

"He's so happy with her; it's something that I finally understand myself."

Pulling Loki into the growing crowd I stood inches away from him, smiling up at the God who effortlessly stole my heart, and now I was going to give him his favorite memory all over again.

_"Could you teach me? I want to learn how to dance Loki."_

He repeated the actions half bowing and extending an open palm. _"Would you have this dance Lady Eira?"_

Taking his hand I smiled and nodded, the smile he gave me melted my heart, and nearly my body. Would I ever get used to this feeling? To be honest I don't think I want this to habituate. It's thrilling. It also dawned on me that this was the dress I was wearing in the illusion of clothes that night in my living room; it made me fall for him that much more. Our hands were placed in the correct position as we lost ourselves to the music the same way as that night that felt like forever ago. The crowd parting and forming a circle around us their faces in pure awe.

"They're staring at us Loki."

"Let them watch."

The surrounding couples stilled in their dance, eyes fixed on us, even Thor and Jane had their heads turned in our direction it was nerve-racking in all honesty. Looking up at him his features were calm, emanating a beauty and tranquility like nothing I had ever seen, yet his eyes were focused on me; little ol' me, my cheeks flushed with red, the glow of candles absent to cover the fierce blush. I tried even harder to watch my feet, becoming more conscious that I could make a fool out of us both.

Softly and sweetly he led me, never faltering when my step was a tad bit off but instead pulling me tighter. When the tune ended there was an eruption of applause. Leaning closer to my ear Loki whispered honeyed words that could've turned me into a puddle before the whole kingdom. "I _finally_ found the right dance partner."

I grinned, the sincerity of his words enough to dampen my eyes, but then he picked me up, twirling around before settling me back to my unsteady feet and taking the rest of my breath away with his lips. Yet again the guests clapped, at first I thought for us but looking around the source of commotion was Thor, _down on one knee_. Jane's hands covered her mouth either to prevent the tears or the squeals of joy. From the distance the words were inaudible to us but the ring he placed on her finger sealed the deal. Loki wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Oh my god, he did it. He asked her."

Loki moved swiftly, sweeping me into his arms and out to a side balcony that was deserted, just the moonlight shining down giving everything a silvery glow. Even the ring on _my _finger had a tinge of silver appeal. It made me question what that ring stood for, was it more than just a promise that I would survive, that I would fight? Was it there as a way to show possession or had I fallen into his sly way of proposing that night? When I was too weak and scared to do anything else but agree? The thoughts pounded in my skull, racing through at a mile a minute, I had almost forgot where we were, where I was standing and the fact that Loki was right behind me. Loki's voice was dangerously close, his hands atop mine on the banister as I leant my head to rest on his chest.

"I need you to know I won't lie to you, I've waited a millions of hours just to say that. I will die if you leave me. You are the way my heart beats and you are the words my tongue speaks. It happened so fast, but I need you to know that I love you. You've captivated me, stolen my heart, and shown me a side I didn't think existed anymore."

"I love you too Loki."

His hands disappeared from mine and I no longer felt his breath on my shoulder, instinctive I turned around to look where he went and what I saw nearly caused me to faint. Loki was down on one knee. My heart stilled, eyes widened and breath caught as he reached for my hand running the pad of his cool thumb over the gold band encrusted with emeralds and black diamonds.

"Eira, love, will _you_ marry _me_?"

Tears streaked my face, as I smiled down at him before joining him on the marble floor.

"Yes. Yes Loki."

Loki sucked in a large breath of air as if he was afraid that I would reject him, with a large sigh he pulled me into his arms. No words can correctly describe how I felt; so I shall not even tarnish the immensity of such a moment with words that cannot manage to fathom what was going through my mind and truthful tell what I was feeling. When he pulled me back up to my feet, tears of joy streamed freely down his porcelain face, reaching up I tenderly wiped them away, moving to hold the sides of his head in my small hands.

"One condition though, let's not rush into this, we have an eternity, let's not spoil what we have right _now_. I am here and I always will be. I love you."

My next days and weeks were hectic, Loki and I only saw each other at night and occasionally in passing as Jane had stayed to plan her wedding that would take place here on Asgard, along with the one she insisted take place on Earth as well.

"Jane, I realize you want to have a fairy tale wedding but is all this really necessary for one back on Earth?" I yawned heavily, squeezing my eyes shut and reopening them to the blinding sun streaming through the curtains. Today she was happily trying on wedding dresses, so many dresses, all the same color. And I could barely keep my eyes open, the shy handmaiden spoke up as she zipped yet another dress up her petite frame.

"I must say Lady Jane with one is quite exquisite. Prince Thor will love it."

My head lulled back to the chair, eyes slipping shut. This was exhausting and surely not what I was looking forward to. I was raised in jeans and tees and later a SHIELD uniform not to parade around in dainty and frilly dresses.

"What do you think Eira?" Her voice was growing to irritate me. Not even opening my eyes I responded, hoping to at least sound interested.

"Yeah, looks great."

I could practically see her head snap to look over at me on the back of my eyelids, _oh Loki come and take me away from this misery_.

"For Christ's sake Eira! You're eyes are closed how can you see when your eyelids are obstructing the view?!"

Such a large temper for someone her height, mentally I laughed at myself, _because you are two inches taller than her Eira_. Finally I opened my eyes to view Jane, hand on her hips looking at me with a death glare.

"Jane, it looks great just like the other fifty ones that you've tried on. So I am going to take a short walk, get some fresh air, maybe then I can actually be of assistance to this endless search."

I closed the door behind me, sighing heavily, and the cool air of the approaching winter bringing my senses back to their attentiveness. Rubbing my temples I walked the halls and finally stopped to look out of on the balconies that showed the backside of the palace, the surrounding wilderness, the adventure that waited in those woods.

"Having fun darling?" There was that silky voice that made me swoon, his steps clicked up behind me.

"You have _no_ idea. In fact I am having _sooooo_ much fun I might just throw myself over this rail to prove it."

He chuckled at my sarcasm, something that was innate probably a defense mechanism but nonetheless amusing.

"What if you were to go missing for the rest of the day?"

I turned to face him, a mischievous twinkle alight in his eyes, his offer extremely tempting. "I would _never_ hear the end of it from Jane."

Loki shook his head, "I think I can manage something that would allow us to have the day together."

Waving his hand beside me a duplicate of myself appeared, my eyes widened and I look to Loki. Two Eira Taylors? That was a recipe for disaster. "How? I mean what?"

"No questions, she will accompany Jane while you and I are occupied elsewhere. Besides I have someone I want you to meet."

Objections were pointless, as I really want out of the unsigned contract for being the dress-picker-outer. Taking my hand Loki pulled me away to the stables of the palace, somewhere I had never actually been. Whenever I rode horses in my years as an ambassador never did I come to this area, the steeds were always saddled and ready at the gates.

"Why are we here Loki?"

"Just wait you'll see."

The horses whinnied and neighed as we walked the isle between the two rows of horses. At the end was a large stable, above the crest of Odin was stamped into the wood. Loki opened the half-door and motioned for me to wait.

"Sleipnir, there's someone I want you to meet."

Wait? Sleipnir? As in the eight-legged horse? Loki's kid? The myth was true. Oh good lord. The laughter could barely be contained. I heard a small neigh in response as I stepped into the stable, immediately Loki pulled me into his arms, his hands resting on my waist as I stood before Sleipnir. I was timid there's no way to deny that, Sleipnir was a magnificent horse to say the least, his midnight coat shiny and well groomed; and underneath that was a layer of strong and rippling muscle. The entire aurora emanating from the stallion was eerily similar to someone very familiar. _Loki_.

"Don't be shy. Go on rub his nose."

Extending my hand out I unsteadily went to stroke his muzzle but instead he hurriedly stepped forward and nuzzled his face into my shoulder. The sensation tickled as I patted his head, laughing as I bonded with my future step-horse-son.

"He likes you."

Sleipnir neighed happily, his mouth hanging agape in a mannerism that made it appear that he was smiling down at me, agreeing with Loki. I was caught off-guard when he licked the side of my face. _Mischievous just like Loki._ I had no time to react when Loki took me and threw up on Sleipnir's back, not even bothering to put a saddle on as he hopped up behind me. The horse stomped his hooves in excitement as Loki held onto me, the warmth of his chest comforting as he commanded Sleipnir into a light trot out of the stables and to the tree line of the forest I had stared at so longingly moments before.

"Where are we going Loki?"

"You'll see soon enough."

The think black mane flowed graciously through the air as we galloped through the trees the stallion already knowing where to go without Loki mumbling a word. The connection they had was cute. And suddenly we came to a halt, at the place Loki had brought me before, the luscious grass and crystal clear water of the spring appeared even more vibrant in the sunlight, the colors vivid as those on Alfheim.

"Taa-daa."

Sliding of Sleipnir Loki helped me down but his graceful plans were interrupted when that darn horse shrugged me off and into Loki's arms and consequently to the ground on top of him. Sleipnir happily whinnied and trotted around before grazing on the grass.

"He is definitely learned his manners from you, he could rival you in mischief."

"Haha, very funny Eira. Now that I have you, what do you want to do?"

"Let's take a swim."

So I sauntered off to the edge of the small spring, kicking my sandals off on the way and tested the temperature with my big toe. Surprisingly warm for it to be the cooler season. At first I contemplated hoping in just as I was, dress and all but I thought it wouldn't be the best decision, but I, better yet _we_ lacked swimming attire. Turning back to Loki, he was already shedding his armor, struggling to keep balance while taking off his boots. A sight that made me laugh.

"Care to poof up some bathing suits?"

He smirked while strutting towards me, a seductive look washing over him. "I hardly think those will be necessary darling."

Rolling my eyes I reached for the string that kept my dress laced up in the back only to be met by Loki's nimble fingers beginning at work on the lacing. The cool air nipped at my skin as the layer of cloth was peeled away, but sliding down into the warm water was a welcomed relief as Loki slid in behind me, pulling me to his chest.

"You're tired." It wasn't a question but a statement, and a true statement at that as the stress of helping plan two weddings was an ever growing pain in the ass. Sighing I confirmed his accusation.

"I am and I will be grateful when this is all over."

"If it's any consolation we don't have to have a large ceremony, and certainly not two at that."

As we continued to sit in the pristine water, my side began to sting, not burn but a nuisance like stinging where the Frost Giant has stabbed me. Not of my own will I groaned in irritation and brought my hand to the slowly healing spot.

"Why is it stinging Loki?"

"Stand up love."

And so I complied, crossing my arm across my breasts and allowing Loki to inspect the area. His fingers lightly brushing over skin, brows knitted in confusion, just as mine were. When I finally looked down my confusion grew exponentially, the scabbed and inflamed area grew smaller with each passing second, until all that remained was a light pink scar on both my stomach and back.

"I never knew these waters to hold healing abilities, but it seems I was mistaken."

The stinging completely stopped, and I submerged myself back in the water, this time facing Loki. My eyes wandered to the scabbed area on his chest, ghosting my fingers across the area. Immediately I pulled away when he cringed.

"Why won't the water heal you too?"

"Legends say that only the pure of heart will witness Asgard's true powers and secrets."

"Oh."

Loki leaned closer resting his head on my shoulder, hands secured on my waist. Trailing his nose up my neck our lips brushed only momentarily, but quickly were brought back together as my hands worked their way through his damp hair. The growing desire and need was quickly suppressed by the sound of someone clearing their throat.


	30. Chapter 30

Looking up it was none other than Jane, hands on her hips and a disapproving and almost motherly scowl on her face.

"For fucks sake Eira! You're as bad as Darcy! And no that is not a compliment and please for the love of god don't say you two are fornicating right now."

Loki groaned in annoyance as I tried to make amends. All of which only dug the hole I was in deeper. Grudgingly I pulled myself from the water, quickly trying to cover myself while dashing for my dress. The material hugged my wet skin as a second skin as my teeth began chattering, thankfully Loki snapped his fingers and a wool shawl appeared around my shoulders, looking back I have him a thankful smile, tuning out the blabbering of Jane.

"And you're not even listening right now!"

Sleipnir came trotting out, now saddled. Loki finally got out of the water, his clothes appearing instantly as he shook his head approaching the horse.

"Did you go back and make our absence known Sleipnir?"

He stomped a leg, neighed and looked over at Jane.

"Oh no, you're little illusion faded and I asked the guards, he said you two rode off into the woods but Sleipnir came back."

"_Okay okay_. I get it; you're pissed at me and Loki I swear you have the maturity of a five year old for convincing me to come out here. And as for me I am freezing so can we stop the bickering and go back already?"

Loki allowed Jane and me to take Sleipnir back to the palace, while he vanished in a green mist, presumably back to his chambers.

Back at the stables we both hopped off the horse, I wrapped the shawl tighter around me and patted Sleipnir's head before following behind Jane back to the room we were in not even two hours ago.

"Look Jane, I'm sorry. I needed a break! What can I do to make it up? Seeing as though it _was_ a pretty bitchy thing to do?"

If anything could scare me it was Jane's face at the moment, the malicious grin that spread across her terrifying.

"You're wearing pink."

"What? No!"

"Eira, you're wearing a pink dress. Now suck it up and try it on."

Huffing I switched into the horrifying and hideous pink _atrocity_ that was laid across the back of a chair.

"This...this is appalling! You can't be serious Jane."

"I assure you I am. You look fine, it doesn't even need altering."

Taking off the poisonous color gracefully wasn't an option as I ripped it off, but to my dismay fabric didn't tear. Rubbing my temples I stared at the dress, trying to stop myself from setting it aflame. "Remind me to drink a shit-ton before I have to wear that again."

"I could use a drink right now."

"Well then follow me."

After changing into my leggings and Loki's green tunic I slid on my boots and went back to collect Jane not even thinking twice as I led her to the tavern.

The sun was setting and the tavern was buzzing with life as foolishly downed round after round of mead. It was one of the horrible habits I picked up from living with Tony Stark. The alcohol was sinking as Jane stuck to sipping on her wine, much more lady like than me. In my two years as an ambassador I made a motto for myself. "Drink like Thor, eat like Volstagg, fight like Sif and party like Fandral."

I could hear the whispers of other drunken men and women, already creating rumors regarding Loki and I. But finally the alcohol kicked in giving me the invincible feeling, as if I don't always feel like that, it was just ten times as worse. The last straw was pulled when a shit-faced low ranking soldier walked up next to me at the bar and slapped my ass snarkily commenting about my body and relation with Loki. _Men_, not matter what realm they're from, it's all the same. Sighing my neck snapped to glare at him as he tried to advance again.

I caught his hand and twisted his arm, probably out of the socket, and in the process flipped him to his back. Jane watched on like a wide-eyed doe, as the tavern grew silent all eyes locked onto the show I was giving them. Withdrawing my dagger I held it to his neck while my knee pressed into his groin.

"Say or do anything like that again and I'll break every bone in your body with a smile on my face."

Standing up I walked out and back to the palace, Jane running after me.

"Eira! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." It came out harsher than I intended but she questioned about the fool that caused this situation.

"He'll be fine to; worst case scenario is a dislocated shoulder and some bruises and definitely a wounded ego that a woman was able to do that."

The guards nodded as we walked into the palace, veering off in separate paths as I took the stairs to Loki's room. Opening his door he was peacefully laying on the bed thumbing through the pages of a worn book. He stood and walked up to me, a frown coming to show on his thin lips.

"You are drunk."

Giddily I shook my head in disagreement, knowing full and well that I was, but with clouded judgment it was hard to even stand on my own feet. Slowly I began to push Loki back to the bed, where he lied back.

"Eira what in _Odin's_ name are you doing?"

Climbing over him I directly and foolishly stated. "You and I are going to have sex," dragging out the 'x.' but he pushed me onto my back and shook his head disapprovingly.

"No we are not; you're drunk and need to sleep this off." Leaning down he pressed his lips to my forehead, and raised his hand to my temples. "And besides I want you to remember _every_ time we make love."

And after that it was darkness. I could only assume that Loki used his magic to force my drunken self to sleep; something that I was glad for so I didn't make myself look like and even bigger fool. The next obstacle though, would be the hangover in the morning.

Every noise was like a cannonball firing right next to me and straight to my eardrum, even the sweet melodic voice of Loki made me want to curl up in a hole and die, next was the light. It was well past the normal time to rise and shine. I felt Loki leave my side; he stood and pulled back the curtains, allowing the rising sun to pool into the room. Rolling over I buried my face deeper into the pillow and screamed "FUCK," at the top of my lungs.

Next thing I know the blankets are ripped off from me, instinctively I curl up into a ball as the air hit my legs, Loki must have taken off my boots and pants. My mind was screaming at me, and right now it was shouting _Eira you are stupid, what the fuck were you thinking drinking like that?! _I only bolted upright when Loki pressed his lips to mine.

"That seemed to get you up rather quickly."

Clutching my head I rolled my eyes, hoping that he could snap this away. "Part of me is bemused by watching you regret and face the consequences of your actions from last night." I clamped my hand over his mouth and gave him my best hungover death stare.

"Say another word and I'll fucking kill you." He raised his hands in mock surrender, so I removed my hand from his mouth, and he pulled out a small vial of milky white liquid, motioning for me to take it. My mind flashed back to the last time he handed me a small potion, _he nearly died_. "Is this going to kill me or you?"

"It is simply a potion I remedied last night after you stumbled in; I knew that when you woke this," he waved his hand up and down my bedraggled body and messy hair, "would be what I was met with."

I snatched the vial and popped the cork, downing the cloudy substance and cringing at the foul taste as it slid down my throat. The after taste was much more unpleasant as it lingered in my mouth. Expecting instant gratification I scowled at Loki when I still noticed no difference.

"Stay here, don't do anything _stupid_ and I'll go fetch you some breakfast." I nodded and threw myself back to the silky sheets. But when the door clicked shut I stood and wondered over to the full length mirror. My hair was a mess, knotted and fizzed out, puffy circles around my eyes and a light bruise on my butt from that idiot at the bar. I noted a few things different about his room, his books were straighter on the shelves, some titles replaced with others and on his desk was a piece of sketching charcoal along with a half-finished portrait of…of _me_. I picked it up and admired the details he had put into it, even the small scar I had on my forehead was sketched onto the piece of paper in my hand. Slowly the hangover was fading, as everything became more bearable.

The door opened once more and Loki walked in, his eyes moved to see me smiling at the art in my hand.

"Loki, this is amazing. I didn't know you could draw."

He scratched his head, lowering his gaze and a tinge of pink rushed to his cheeks. _Adorable_.

"I a…it's something I used to do in my spare time and I thought I'd draw you."

In five strides he stood by my side, taking the picture and placing it back to his desk. "It's not finished yet. I can't seem to get your lips right."

So my fiancé can draw, how wonderful, the ideas flowed through my mind like water; instantly I thought of the movie Titanic. _Draw me like one of your Asgardian girls Loki _and giggled at the thought. Loki looked at me in confusion.

"Oh Loki, it's just there's this movie and this guy, he's an artist, so he draws his love interest nude."

A bit of excitement flickered in his eyes at my words, his lips softly brushing against mine. "We shall have to try that then."

"I look forward to it my Prince."

A knock at the door and one of the servants entered, carrying a light brunch, which she sat on the small table located on his balcony.

"Is Jane going to make you into a mad woman once more today?"

Picking up a grape I popped it into my mouth savoring the sweet burst of juice. "The wedding is tomorrow so I haven't the slightest idea, I would hope not, or else I may have to visit the tavern again."

Loki shook his head at the last part of my statement. "I never would have thought there would be _another_ woman who drank like Sif, and by the way what happened there last night? The palace and city are buzzing with gossip."

I rolled my eyes, sometimes Asgard was exactly like _Midgard_. "It's simple some asshole tried to come onto me so I put him in his place…and may have dislocated his shoulder, which is a lot worse than the small bruise I acquired."

Loki cheekily smiled back, repeating something he had already said once. "Remind me never to make you angry."

"So, the palace is buzzing from the wedding high, the people are celebrating and we have nothing to do. What's your plan for today Silvertongue?"

Leaning closer he brought his hands to the sides of my face, a devilish grin settled in on his tantalizing thin lips, and then they met in a kiss that spelled out what he had planned, and I had no objections. Pulling away my cheeks were heated as his lips brushed against my ear.

"We can have our own celebration, and I can show you exactly what this _silvertongue_ is capable of doing."

I was happily scooped into his arms are he carried me back to the bed, crawling atop me and lustfully kissed my hungering lips. He was intoxicating, and I hoped I would never grow accustomed to the thrill of his lips pressed mine and the stream of endorphins that flowed through my blood nearly every time we touched. My hand grappled at the hem of the thing tunic he wore. Drawing it up his back I gasped for breath when I pulled the garment over his head, tossing it to the floor and running my fingers over his collarbones and around to his toned back.

I would move universes and rip the very fabric of time to keep this moment going on. One of his hands slid down my side and to the bend of my knee where he wrapped it around his waist while snogging all of the cognitive function from me.

"Loki…"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

I swore under my breath, cursing whoever would be interrupting us. Loki groaned in annoyance while walking over to the door opening it to reveal Odin. It took seconds for my mind to really register that the Allfather was standing outside of our door but when it did I panicked, hopping to my feet and scurrying to the bathroom to find a robe to wrap myself in, anything to prevent looking like a uncultured whore in front of him. Emerging from the room now somewhat more presentable than before I was snuggled into the fluffy robe; Loki paced running his hand through thick black hair that brushed his shoulder.

"Loki is something wrong?"

"No, _no_. Odin wants to speak with _you_ though; he said to meet him in the gardens at noon. _Alone_."

I could tell he was paranoid since Odin and I didn't have the best track record, and to be perfectly honest I was nervous. Hell, just last night I attacked a member of the King's army, so hell yeah I was nervous. But in the moment I knew Loki was more frightened than me, he didn't want to lose me and I the same. I placed my hands on his chest, stopping his pacing and trailed my hands to his face where green eyes studied my every move.

"It's going to be okay, don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll just be a little chat, now I'm going to take a bath and you _will_ be joining me."

Loki rolled his eyes as I grabbed his hand and led him into my room and straight to the bathroom. "So demanding."

Scrambling to pull on my boots, I did my best to look presentable as Loki paraded around with a towel wrapped around his waist, he was taunting and teasing me that bastard. Ignoring Loki I rushed out of the room and to the gardens, running my fingers through the knots that Loki had created and tried not make a fool out of myself as the halls were bustling with servants carrying flower arrangements and other wedding items. Turning from the hall and into the main archway of the palace gardens I saw Odin, hands clasped behind his back, oh how he had aged since Frigga's death.

"Allfather, you requested my presence here?" I cautiously approached him, knowing first hand just what his temper could be like. His rough voice carried through the garden, while he never turned to face me directly; he simply ran his hand over the large paper white ranunculuses. I remembered that flower very well, Frigga always had a fresh cut vase of them in her chambers, and they were her favorite, I remember her telling me.

"Love isn't soft, like those poets say it is. Love has teeth which bite and the wounds never close," he turned, his eye now holding remorse and heartache, something I had never seen till this moment, "do you love him?"

"With all my heart." It was the truest words I had ever spoken, and in less than four months someone, not _just_ someone, but _Loki_ had completely captivated my heart, and for the first time I really knew what it was like to be _loved_.

"When I look at you Eira Taylor of Midgard, I see qualities that resemble my beloved wife, you are more like Frigga than you will ever realize. You have her compassion, her loyalty, her strength and willpower."

My heart ached at his words; I missed Frigga so I couldn't imagine what he and her sons were going through. I lifted my head up and blinked away the tears forming. "Why, if I may be so bold to ask, are you telling me this?"

"I speak of this because in my age, I need to pass the throne onto one of my _sons_, but I fear Thor's heart will no longer remain here on Asgard with a marriage to Jane …and that leaves Loki and you. I would be a foolish old man if I said that Loki has not changed..."

He paused and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"...Sometimes I wonder what things would be like if we hadn't kept the truth from him, but more and more I realize that he knows the meaning of sacrifice, he knows compassion now, and with you by his side he would make a great king. So I am asking you, Eira Taylor, if I were to bestow the throne and right to rule to my youngest, to Loki, would you reign by his side as his Queen? His closest confident and most trusted advisor?"

I was stunned, I'm pretty sure my jaw hung agape in incomprehension, me a Queen? I was the epitome of a klutz, far from graceful, I couldn't go a day without swearing and heaven knows I have a hard time keeping myself out of trouble. In the moment I was stunned for words, literally nothing would have made coherent sentences come out of my lips and on top of that I was pretty sure I looked like a deer in a headlight.

"I understand that it is a lot to ask of you, and you can disregard these words if you wish, but consider it in due time."

I nodded and surprisingly was able to managed a weak "I will."

Odin's gaze returned to the large paper white flower, and the undeniable sadness returned. Shocked at my own actions I covered his hand with mine; at first he looked taken aback then smiled, it was probably the first mature thing I've ever really done in front of him.

"These were her favorite, as a young boy I used to bring fresh cuts and give them to her, _hoping_ she would notice me in return."

"She will be missed and _no one_ will be able to fill the legacy she left behind."

I slid back into Loki's room expecting to find him reading or sketching or causing some kind of discord in the nine, but he was sound asleep lying on the bed, the covers tangled around him. Smiling I slipped off my boots and climbed in with him, taking a moment to admire his features. All the stress was eased from his jaw; light snores escaping his lips, his brows weren't furrowed in worry, he looked innocent, at peace, like nothing had ever gone wrong.

Closing my eyes, I pulled a spare blanket over me and nuzzled closer to him, I fought to stay awake but it was a losing battle as last night's drunken rampage had me exhausted. I didn't even bother to open my eyes when I felt Loki's arm drape across my waist, it was a feeling that I had grown accustom to, and it was my safety blanket because I felt safe in his arms, _his arms felt like home_.

_Knocking_, it was a sound I was beginning to dread, I lifted my head to find Loki still lying next to me, his green eyes sleepily opening. Neither of us bothered to get up and formally open the door, instead he granted permission for it to be opened by our _visitor_. And who else would it be but Thor?

"Loki, Eira, you two are going to be late for the rehearsal dinner."

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, while Loki rubbed his temples. "_Shit_, sorry, I forgot. We'll be down in a few minutes."

The small dinner had the essential participants for the ceremony that would take place tomorrow. Jane of course was extremely excited, like you probably don't understand exactly how much excitement was in her petite body. Thor beamed with joy, his jovial attitude returning once more. I sat next to Loki, blocking out most of their conversations and instructions, it was very typical of me to do so, just ask Director Fury, he knows firsthand just how _stubborn_ I can be. At one point both of our hands dropped to the benched where our fingers interlocked, simple gestures like these made my heart flutter. When my name was called my attention snapped back to Jane.

"Eira, you and Loki will walk together, after Sif and Volstagg. Try not to screw up."

I raised the half-empty glass of wine in a toast like manner. "I can make no promises."

Dessert came and went and the table was cleared around us as the official coordinator, Hariasa, went over final details, proper techniques that were unique to Asgardian weddings. Like the ceremonial cloth that bound the newlywed couple at the reception to the shooting of the flaming arrow to represent the burning love for one another. It was just a bunch of jazz that I wasn't looking forward to, not even at my own wedding to be honest. I was on my third glass of wine when Hariasa snatched the glass away cursing my drinking habits.

"Now now, the maid of honor should not be hungover stumbling down the aisle."

I huffed, I needed to forget about that atrocious dress I would have to wear.

"Now everyone straight to _your_ chambers, we will be rising early to get you all spiffed up for Jane and Thor's big day. Off you go, shoo, remember straight to bed. And Eira _no more drinks_."

Loki pulled me out of the dining hall and towards the stairs that lead to our rooms.

"Tomorrow night can't come soon enough." I grumbled the whole walk back to Loki's chambers and he did nothing but sigh and huff at my sometimes colorful remarks. Robotically I slipped out of my clothes and into the shirt of Loki's that I had deemed my new nightgown, the silk sheet were cool against the warm skin of my legs as I peered over the pile of furs and over at Loki. He looked so irresistible with just a pair of black longue pants. The tone torso and hip cuts prominent, no one in their right mind would be calling him scrawny. The bed dipped beneath his weight as he lay in front of me, hand caressing my cheek, perfectly content in the moment. Our lips met in a quick and somewhat chaste kiss; closing my eyes I felt his cool lips against my forehead.

"Sleep well love."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Yay! It's a wedding!**

Waking up with someone in your room isn't the best way to begin the day, but when I opened my eyes Hariasa stood over me with a look of a scornful mother.

"Rise and shine, Eira you need to go to the fitting room and Loki, well, get dressed and for the love of Asgard brush your hair."

I was able to get in a quick kiss from Loki before I thought Hariasa would explode, literally, she pushed me out of his room we finally made our way to the fitting room, where a probably annoyed Jane would be waiting. Much to my surprise she more nervous than angry or annoyed with myself, pacing about the room, biting her nails. Our dresses were laid out on chairs, a light pink next to a crisp and pure white. She shot me a small smile and was ushered away into another room by a swarm of handmaidens. The room was empty, just me standing, staring down the horrid _pink_ dress, oh how I wanted to see it burn, but Jane won, i would wear the monstrosity. Calling out to no-one but the walls I sighed.

"That's fine; I don't need any help getting into this _thing_."

Slipping off Loki's tunic I look the dress and pulled it on over my head, huffing as I situated it to my waist and bust, and to make things even better I couldn't reach the ties of the corset back. _Damn this dress._ A small set of hands met the skin of my shoulders, the reflection in the mirror showed a young handmaiden behind me, her hands lacing up the ties.

"I believe that Prince Loki will love this dress, even if you hate the color Lady Eira."

I smiled at her, no really sure what to say in return. The corset was laced up snuggly, to the point where breathing was slightly difficult, just the way it's supposed to fit. Closing my eyes I pulled the clip from my hair and let it fall in uneven and unruly waves. The small pair of hands that had tied up the laces morphed into a pair of cool and calloused hands that I had grown so familiar of. His lips brushed the nape of my neck and I sighed with content.

"You _know_ Jane will through a tantrum if she sees you in here."

"And you should know that she does not frighten me."

He whipped me around, the bell of the dress flaring out as I faced him now, in his ceremonial armor, looking regal and magisterial. "I do not know why you hate the color so, it looks fantastic on you."

A blush the same shade of my dress crept over my cheeks as he raised his hand to brush away the stray hairs that had fallen in my face.

"Loki..." It was a whisper, a sound that I was content in every way and above all a plea for him to go ahead and kiss me dammit. His head inched closer to mine as I rose up on my toes, three, two, and one. And just like I was in heaven or Valhalla, or whatever they call it. I finally understood why they used to say _"Lust is when you love what you see. Love is when you lust for what's inside." _Whenever our lips touched there was sparks, energy coursing through my veins and I knew Loki felt the same thing. The maids were shuffling about, fretting over Jane's dress as I heard her heels click towards the main room where Loki and I stood.

"You should leave; it won't be long before we see each other again."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine once more, stealing my breath away before vanishing into a green mist, just before Jane walked back into the room. One of the older handmaidens shoved me toward the vanity and began pulling a comb through my hair. My fingers gripped the bench seat below me until my knuckles surely turned white. I looked in mirror; I stared at the reflection looking back at me. Studying every imperfection and critiquing myself. Freckles littered my nose and across my right cheek a cut had turned into a scar, my eyes looked dull to myself, but I saw the way Loki looked into them, like they held the answer to all his questions, like they were his world. And when I stood in front of the floor length mirror, I looked plain, my skin was pale and the pink wasn't helping, around my wrists were golden bracelets, pressed into snakes that coiled halfway up my forearms. My thoughts were broken when they looked to me and Jane.

"It's time Lady Foster."

I followed out behind Jane, trying my best to ease her nerves and praise her decision in attire. The grand doors were closed and standing behind them was Loki, waiting for me, in his hand was the bouquet for Jane, which he hurriedly presented to her. Loki offered me the crook of his arm which I happily took. Sif and Volstagg already walking down the aisle.

"_Eira_."

"I know Jane, don't mess up."

"Thank you and that too."

I gave her one last smile before the doors were opened once more and Loki and I walked down the aisle, all of Asgard there, commoners and nobles all gathered together, side by side. The audience was silent, not a word said as they looked onto the fallen prince; the one who had redeemed himself in the eyes of Asgard, and me, the woman who made it possible. We parted and went to either side of Thor, waiting now for the happy bride. Timidly Jane made her way down the aisle, eyes moving from the crowd of people to the rose petals she walked on to the Prince to whom she would be wed. Thor's wide grin was accompanied by tears of happiness in his ocean blue eyes.

Odin presumed to position where a priest would stand if this was a wedding on Midgard, in his hand the piece of cloth that would bind them together. When Jane stepped to the alter Odin's voice commanded the audience and began the ceremony.

"Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real, the ideals which give meaning to both this ceremony and the institution of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this circle you are not only declaring your intent to be handfasted before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also to your creative higher powers. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?"

In unison both Thor and Jane replied "We do."

"Please join hands. As your hands are joined, so your lives, holding each other, caressing each other, supporting each other, loving each other." Jane raised her left and as did Thor, his hand covering hers in midair as Odin wrapped the piece of golden silk around their hands.

"Would the couple please state their vows?"

"I, Thor Odinson, promise you, Jane Foster, that I will be your husband, From this day forward, To love and respect you, To support and to hold you, To make you laugh And to be there when you cry, To softly kiss you when you are hurting, And to be your companion and your friend, On this journey that we will now make together."

No, no, no, I swear I'm not crying it's just my eyes are well, who am I kidding? Of course I had to let a few tears slip seeing my favorite oaf in all the nine realms marry the love of his life. Jane restated the same vows to Thor, promising herself to him, promising her to him for the rest of her _mortal_ life.

"Now that you have joined yourselves in matrimony, may you strive always to meet this commitment with the same spirit you now exhibit. We all bear witness to this ceremony you have just performed and you may now call yourselves by those old and respected names, husband and wife. Bless this union. Now son, the moment you have waited for. You may kiss the bride."

People stood from their chairs and applauded the newlyweds as Thor swept Jane of her feet and lead her down the aisle to the ballroom, where a feast was awaiting and the reception that would follow. It was a beautiful wedding, the ceremony living up to the fairytale standards. The people that chose to remain for the function afterwards filed out of the grand hall and to the ballroom while others chose to leave. And tomorrow we would have to do it all over again except for this time it would be on Midgard. Loki and I were the last to exit the room, the halls emptying out as we made our way hand in hand to the crowded ballroom.

Joyfully we swayed back and forth to the music, and when a slower song began to play he drew me out to a balcony, the same where he proposed to me. _Sentiment_. When I took his hand and golden glow engulfed my dress to reveal the color had been changed to match him, emerald green. In my ear he his voice was hoarse as he whispered to me.

"I like you in pink, but I _love_ it when you wear green or better yet nothing at all."

So I decided to play on with his little game of teasing brushing my lips across his jawline. "As much I would love to please you to the best of my abilities _my Prince_ I fear it would be improper to walk around with nothing on."

Rather abruptly Loki pulled me away from the dwindling crowd, even before the rest of the ceremonial events had finished, up the stairs and down the halls in the direction to his room.

"Where are we going Loki?"

He turned back for a moment, a devilishly handsome smile flashing across his face. "Somewhere where clothing is _optional_ darling."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: So guys, this has been a journey, and this is the last chapter of this book. I cannot even begin to say how much fun I had writing this, the positive reviews and votes mean the world to me as a writer. But the good news with all this is that I ****_am_**** planning on making a sequel and writing an epilogue that will posted to this book. XOXO to all my lovely readers. Enjoy!**

_**"Let's be alone together, we could stay young forever, scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs." -Fall Out Boy**_

Rolling over I fell off the bed into a tangle of covers, squeaking at the sudden shock that now left me quite alert and wide awake as Loki lazily leaned over the side of the bed looking down at me, sleep heavy in his eyes.

"What the hell Eira?"

I flopped back down to the floor, ungracefully hitting my head harder than expected. Finally I stood back up and playfully pushed Loki back down to the bed before sashaying off to the bathroom to start a bath before we would go back to Earth. Turing at the bathroom door I looked back at him, still gloriously naked, just like myself.

"Well are you going to join me or not?" He smirked and removed himself from the bed, strutting over to me before he pushed me into the bathroom, closing the door behind us.

Thumbing through my clothes I settled on my most trusty outfits, a pair of leather leggings, a white loose tunic and my riding boots. If Jane didn't like it then oh well, but this was supposed to be casual, at a horse ranch in her hometown. Somehow I managed to get Loki into _Midgardian_ clothes again. Walking to the Bifrost children played in the street while others waved and shouted at us passing by, with each passing day Asgard was beginning to feel more and more like home. Heimdall stood proudly at his position, Thor and Jane just a few strides ahead of us; once in the observatory the gears began to turn and the bridge opened up, the light consuming the four of us and our descent to Midgard, to _Earth_ began.

The ground rushed up to meet us, the light clearing and just as expected Heimdall sent us exactly where we were supposed to go. The light cleared and revealed all of the Avengers and Pepper. Immediately I ran to her and Tony, nearly tackling them to the ground in the process. Something was different about Tony though. I released Pepper and held Tony arm's length away. Then it dawned on me, his arc reactor was gone, the dull buzzing couldn't be heard and the cool blue light no longer shined through his shirts.

"What _all_ did I miss?!"

"Well hothead, you missed me taking on a world class terrorist, _alone_…well I guess Rhodey helped, but I did ninety-nine percent of the work, Pep over here has superhuman strength now, I got this," He tapped his chest, no longer did an artificial life source keep him alive, "removed, and lastly I asked her."

My eyes widened in shock and I squealed in joy, forgetting about everyone else except for my makeshift family. I squeezed Pepper again and she smiled, the look in her eyes spelled out love.

"Anything interesting happen up in magical space land?"

I shuffled my feet into the dirt and smiled cheekily, _I was pretty much dead if I told them everything, but here goes nothing._ "Well I really don't know where to start. I nearly died, _twice_, I fought with the Asgardians against the Frost Giants. Fell into a month long coma, I'm sure I have more scars than you now, and on top of helping Jane plan everything out and such, Loki kinda asked me to umm… to marry him."

Tony looked appalled, but his tone gave way to the sarcasm beneath. "You said no right?"

I held up my hand where the gold band had a home on my ring finger. "What do you think I said?"

_"That's it I'm going to kill him."_

Pepper's voice chimed in, an amused tone in her voice as if she were talking to two bickering children. "Tony, be nice."

Loki wondered up behind me, a pang of regret occurred within me for leaving him knowing good and well that he felt like the outcast in the group. His hand reached down to take mine, fingers lacing together as Tony glared at me, and then to Loki and at last back to me.

"You better treat my little girl like a goddess."

"I intend to treat her like my queen." I didn't have to look up at him to see the trademark smirk plastered on his face.

Pepper pulled Tony away and towards the small area where chairs were set up, horses roamed around freely, neighing happily when one of us would pay them attention. Loki had an undeniable connection with the animals, almost father-like. Spread on the ground was a large blanket; flood scattered across as all of us happily sat and ate before the small wedding would take place. Bruce and I conversed about any developments with my powers as he had been one of the leading researches. While Clint and Natasha seemed rather _comfortable _around each other, and Tony and Steve finally could talk without biting each other's heads off. We were like one big somewhat function family.

Loki rested his head on my back as I continued to tell Bruce about everything that had happened with the Aether and my 'fire bending.' In just a few months the control I gained was in fact very impressive. The sun began to set; the earthy green swells and rolling hills blocked everything but the last rays of golden light that the sun offered. Much to my amusement Loki had fallen asleep in the hours of sitting and talking, his arms locked around my waist and head on my shoulder blade.

Lightly I elbowed him spurring him from his unsociable nap. Together we wobbled over to the large oak tree, where beneath the large branches chairs had been set out, Loki and I sat in the front two chairs. And dramatically at the last possible minute Darcy came running through the fields screaming. "Hold up you guys, don't start the wedding without me!"

Jane shook her head and I retained a chuckle, Darcy was…well she was Darcy. Finally she took her seat across the small aisle, Jane and Thor already standing before everyone, expecting the ceremonial to be short and sweet, but that was thwarted when she clapped her hands together, looking at me.

"I know you guys are all gathered to see me and Thor say our vows here on Earth, but after much discussion we think it would be great idea if Loki and Eira were to marry as well, right here, tonight."

My heart thudded in my chest; yes I wanted to marry him, but not right now. I wanted to marry him all in due time when everything was more peaceful, and not so hectic. Jane pulled me to where she was standing in Thor did the same to Loki, his eyes just as confused as mine. I felt scared and I didn't know why, maybe it was because this was a lifelong commitment and now I was immortal? I loved Loki, _I loved him with all my heart_ but now was not the time, he even promised we would not rush things.

So when Thor asked if we agreed to this marriage I said "no." and when I looked into Loki's eyes and upon his face I was thankful to see there wasn't a trace of anger, or annoyance, just love. Thor and Jane were shocked along with the rest of the crew, Barton almost looked happy at Loki's rejection, but I _didn't_ reject him I just simply was not ready.

"Look, I know this is absurd, maybe I am crazy, but we promised to take our time and pace this. So there will be a wedding today, just not mine; but I do of two others that could have this moment. Tony, Pepper. Now's just as good a time as any."

Pepper's eyes lit up and she nudged Tony, as if waiting for his approval, but it was not needed as Tony showed enthusiasm in pulling Pep up to the alter. Jane and Thor sat down and I gave Tony and Pepper a huge hug, tears starting to roll down my cheeks as I pulled away and took my place beside Loki.

"Anthony Stark, you are a mess, and I cannot even begin to imagine what kind of trouble you would be in if you hadn't brought me into your life, I know my life would be a lot easier, and far less thrilling. But what I am saying is that I love you, and if Tony Stark will have me, I would like to be his wife."

"Virginia Pepper Potts, you are the one thing I cannot live without, and of course I will have you as my wife. You have been there for me every day and I will protect you, I will cherish you and I will lose my damn mind if I lost you. Pepper I love you."

Their vows were far from traditional but then again when has Tony Stark _ever _been traditional. Not even needing permission he gave Pepper a kiss and swept her off her feet. I could barely contain the emotions of seeing the two people that had been there for me for so long finally be able to call themselves one. They returned to their seats and Jane and Thor stood back to the makeshift altar, they Thor gave Loki and I a knowing look and motioned with his head for us to go. Jane nodded to and I pulled Loki away from everyone and to one of the horses. Catapulting myself onto the stallion, Loki followed behind me wrapping his arms around my waist holding on tightly as I kicked the horse into a run. My hands gripping the black mane and the warmth of Loki's chest pressed into my back as I laughed carefreely.

"Where, _pray tell_, are you taking us Eira?"

I smiled looking ahead at the soft rolling hills bathed in the silvery moonlight, to the adventures and freedom ahead, to the possibilities, just like my new future.

"I haven't the _slightest_ knowledge as to where."

_**…TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: The following is an excerpt from the book that will follow this one. I am still teetering on what to call it, but right now I am leaning towards titling it "Bring Me Back." So let me know what you think, suggestions for a title, or what you want to see in the sequel, I'm open for anything! Within a week I should have updates ready to go for Book Two. Enjoy my lovely readers.**

_No, no, no. This can't be happening again. It was the desolate wasteland of the Chitauri. Cold. Abandoned. Barren and lifeless. Not even light could have a home on the rocky surface of the darkest and most miserable place in the universe. My surroundings were like scars themselves, burned into my memory. How could I be here again? Why was I here again? It was dream. It was a dream, but I couldn't will myself to wake up from this living hell. I had strived so hard to forget this place, forget my past, forget my _**_failure_**_ and focus on Eira, my new future. My skull was on fire as their words echoed through._

"If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you."

Images replayed of the days, weeks and months after my fall, the tortures they concocted, the person I had become, the **_monster_**_ I had changed into. Instantly the sharp pain was removed, and standing before me was the Other, the messenger of the one who gave me the power to wield the tesseract, to rule the people of Midgard. "You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain."_

His horrific mutilated hand pressed into my temple and the sharp pain began again, the physical pain that they had inflicted on me was nothing compared to what they were displaying before my eyes right now. My heart ached and blood boiled. I tried screaming out, to beg them to stop, but this was just a dream right? Right?

"You have failed us Laufeyson."

Eira! No. Eira. My Eira. They had her; she had fallen into their unmerciful grasp. Her screams echoed through my ears, as their minions put her through every form of torture they had inflicted upon me. She maybe strong but she was still so fragile. I clamped my eyes shut, hoping and begging that the image before my eyes would fade, that I wouldn't have to hear her beg and plead through sobs for me to save her while I could only watch. At last I found my voice, it was weak and foreign and not in my willful nature. I was begging.

"Stop! Please stop! I'll do anything! Don't hurt her, please."

My knees gave way and hit the infertile ground as the monster before me bared his unsightly teeth in what I could only presume was a smirk. I had given in, they had found my weakness, and they had broken me once more.

**_"The tesseract, or she dies."_**


	34. Chapter 34

**Des·per·ate**

_ adjective_

feeling, showing, or involving a hopeless sense that a situation is so bad as to be impossible to deal with.

_No, no, no. This can't be happening again. It was the desolate wasteland of the Chitauri. Cold. Abandoned. Barren and lifeless. Not even light could have a home on the rocky surface of the darkest and most miserable place in the universe. My surroundings were like scars themselves, burned into my memory. How could I be here again? Why was I here again? It was dream. It was a dream, but I couldn't will myself to wake up from this living hell. I had strived so hard to forget this place, forget my past, forget my __**failure**__ and focus on Eira, my new future. My skull was on fire as their words echoed through. _

_"If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you."_

_Images replayed of the days, weeks and months after my fall, the tortures they concocted, the person I had become, the __**monster**__ I had changed into. Instantly the sharp pain was removed, and standing before me was the Other, the messenger of the one who gave me the power to wield the tesseract, to rule the people of Midgard. "You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain."_

_His horrific mutilated hand pressed into my temple and the sharp pain began again, the physical pain that they had inflicted on me was nothing compared to what they were displaying before my eyes right now. My heart ached and blood boiled. I tried screaming out, to beg them to stop, but this was just a dream right? Right? _

_"You have failed us Laufeyson."_

_Eira! No. Eira. My Eira. They had her; she had fallen into their unmerciful grasp. Her screams echoed through my ears, as their minions put her through every form of torture they had inflicted upon me. She maybe strong but she was still so fragile. I clamped my eyes shut, hoping and begging that the image before my eyes would fade, that I wouldn't have to hear her beg and plead through sobs for me to save her while I could only watch her perfect skin become scarred by their repulsive hands. At last I found my voice, it was pathetic and extraneous and not in my purposive nature. I was begging. _

_"Stop! Please stop! I'll do anything! Don't hurt her, please."_

_My knees gave way and hit the infertile ground as the monster before me bared his unsightly teeth in what I could only presume was a smirk. I had given in, they had found my weakness, and they had broken me once more. What options did I have? Options did not exist, not with these unreasonable creatures; they lived to carry out the tasks and commands of their master. I could not risk this, I could not let Eira suffer or worse die because of me. I would not allow it. I looked up into the blank eyes of the Other, the cloaking hood covering most of his hideous face as he spat the next words out with a serpent like hiss._

**_"The tesseract or she dies."_**

_"So goodnight moon and goodnight you when you're all that I think about all that I dream about. How'd I ever breathe without a goodnight kiss from goodnight you?"_

I woke to an empty bed, Loki's side crumpled at the foot of the bed, the sheets grown cold with his absence. Now it was just us on Asgard, Thor just as predicted had chosen to stay on Earth with Jane, and no one blamed him for it, it had been three months to the day since they shared their vows on Midgard.

And Loki, that devious God that tried to take over Earth? Yeah, well, he stole my heart in some incomprehensible way, and now I was his fiancé and I loved him with all my heart. Life was never dull considering I had nearly died _twice _and who would have ever though that I would be a reincarnated warrior goddess and turn out to be a princess in any shape or form? _Never in my wildest dreams._

I turned onto my side and found Loki standing on the balcony, his elbows on the railing and his face held in his hands. Soundlessly I stood from the bed, my steps light on the cool marble floor as I walked over to Loki. When my arms wrapped around his narrow waist, his body tensed in surprise.

"You are the only person in the nines that has been able to do that." The tension melted away from his taunt muscles and he conformed to my embrace, my head resting in the center of his back.

"It's going to be a beautiful day." It was spring in Asgard, the flowering trees blossoming, their aroma filling the air and everything was bursting with life. The air was crisp and clean but not unbearably cold, nor was it sweltering heat, it was perfect. Unwrapping my arms from his waist I moved to stand at his side. From Loki's balcony you could see the back of Asgard, the surrounding wilderness of thick forest left uncharted by myself, and on this particular sunny day I was craving an adventure.

"You look at the trees so longingly; perhaps we should take a stroll beneath their branches? Who knows what we may stumble upon?"

The shrubs and brush were thick and unworn from the rarely visited forest, only small rays of the sun reached the debris covered forest floor. In the trees the birds sung a happy song and Loki trailed only but a step behind me. My boots would occasionally crunch a fallen twig, or my heel would catch a shallow hole, the entire time I was alert and on my toes, the ambiguity of the forest gave me chills but sent excitement through my veins at the same time.

The protruding tree roots were unforgiving as my boot hooked beneath on and deliberately tripped me, I was sent tumbling face first into the soft ground. "Fuuuuucck." The soft chortles of Loki resonated through the woods, rolling onto my back I scowled at him and may have flipped him off for laughing, but eventually my knight in shining armor resurfaced as he swooped me up and into his arms.

"You're not injured are you? Did you sprain your ankle?" It was my turn to laugh at his persistent questions about my wellbeing.

"Loki, I'm fine, and if you would set me back to my feet I would prove that."

Hesitantly he placed me back onto my own feet, but reached down and took hold of my hand, interlocking our fingers in an unbreakable link. I lead him deeper into the woods, not knowing where I was going but simply relied on my trust in Loki to bring us out safely.

At a small clearing we stopped, looking up through the nearly perfect circle of sky, the blues and reds blended together seamlessly creating a sight like no other. Loki gathered both of my hands into his, turning my palms towards the sky and placing his beneath mine.

"What are you doing Loki?"

"Shhh, just watch darling."

Within seconds a blue flame erupted in our hands, dancing as even the slightest breeze found its way to us. It wasn't hot, and it wasn't from my powers, it just _appeared_ and it felt like little sparks were flying through my veins. Loki's voice was soft as he spoke, explaining anomaly of the small fire contained in our hands.

"It's something I've wanted to try for the longest time now. I read about it in my youth, this flame connects us. It may sound like a cheesy Midgardian tale but it only works with _true love_, even if we are somehow separated we will still be together, in mind."

Oh my god, that was the most romantic thing anyone has ever said or did for me. I was internally screaming but my face was still cool, calm, and collected amazed by what _love_ was capable of doing. The flame dissipated when I raised my hands to cradle his face. "You really are a hopeless romantic aren't you?"

"And if I said yes?"

My response? A kiss for I had no words to say. His hands pushed the hood of my cloak back before they became interwoven within my hair, drawing me closer to him but still retaining a gentleman quality. I pulled away breathless and returned my gaze to the sky, why now mimicked a sea of black as birds flapped overhead, their songs of joy now chirps of distress.

"That's strange."

Loki pulled me to him, tightly and protectively, which immediate caused a small amount of fear to run through me. The snapping of trees rustled in the woods behind us. Whatever was causing that was big, like really big and it was getting closer. It all clicked, the birds were trying to get away from _something_. From thin air Loki produced my sword, handing it to me while he stood poised and defensively daggers at hand. A load roar echoed around us, distorting our senses of which direction this thing was approaching, the sound of trees snapping grew faster and ever closer. Loki pushed me behind him, his body like a shield.

"_Bilgesnipe." _

_Bilgesnipe_. Just the name sounded repulsive. Thor had told me stories of such creatures; they were vile, ruthless and unmerciful. And now Loki and I were in the path of one of these raging beasts.

"Stay behind me, Eira."

It was _not _in my nature to stand back and watch and Loki was well aware of that. So my stubbornness leads me to stand by his side as the shadowed engorged creature grew closer and closer. Loki sighed at my new position and his look of determination grew tenfold. We would fight side by side and if fate had it we would die side by side.

"The neck is the weakest point. Stay away from the spiked tail." His voice was low and authoritative.

Breaking through the trees was a hideous creature. The skin was roughed scales, reminiscent of a dragon and appeared to be just as impenetrable, horns protruded from the head and the red eyes dripped with death and claws digging into the earth below. It was sizing us up, methodically planning whom to attack first, waiting for one of us to falter and then pounce.

The bilgesnipe released an ear splitting roar, bearing his bloodstained teeth, expertly sharpened by the bones of its prey. Just as Loki had said the tail was spiked, and looked to be the worse part of this beast. He stood there patiently, just watching, teeth bared as it inched closer.

"Loki." Another large step, the ground quaking beneath our feet. I was impatient, I was taught to strike first or you would be the one to end up dead.

"_Loki_." I tightened my hands around the hilt of the sword, widening my stance and easing my shoulders ready for the command.

"Now!"

Loki threw his daggers with precision each one finding a target; we had the brute stunned, but that may have not been the best attack method. Wounded but far from surrender it reared back on his hind legs, thrashing its tail about like an expert whip barer. Somehow the tail swung around knocked my into the air, by back hitting a tree, the crack audible as I fell back to the ground, the branches I was falling through scratching my exposed skin until finally my face made contact with the dirt below. My weight landed on my ankle, a throbbing pain shooting from the joint up through my calf and thigh. Lifting my head I quickly ran to recover my sword, clutching at my obviously injured ankle; Loki was barely holding his own against the large beast. Before I could fully rejoin Loki had casted duplicated around the bilgesnipe, now muddled he irritably swiped his atrocious tail around, the illusions fading into a green light.

I heard a smack, and a groan, and all of Loki's projections dissipated, leaving only one Loki, _the real Loki_, on the ground grabbing at his side. "Loki!"

That was a foolish move, now the creature's attention was diverted to me, under my breath I whispered 'fuck' and went ahead and advanced forward only to be backhanded by the revolting paw that once again sent me into the trunk of a tree. I could feel the blood trickling down my temple and from my nose. Loki was barely able to stand as he called out my name. _How the hell do we get ourselves into these situations?_ Picking my blade up I sprinted at the bilgesnipe, he rutted his foot into the ground much like a charging bull; leaping only millimeters from his face I landed on its back. _Just above the neck_. Raising my sword I plunged it in at the base of the skull and twisted it as much as I could manage before the beast's legs gave way, the spinal cord severed. Painful bellows were the only thing that proved there was still life in the bilgesnipe that _I_ had just slain. Running over to Loki I knelt beside him

"We have to get you back to the palace and to the healers."

Pulling his hands away from his side they were stained red, one of the tail spikes had gotten him, and it didn't look pretty. "I can't teleport us; we'll have to go back by foot."

I helped him stand to which a pained groan rattled within his throat, an arm draped over my shoulder as my arm was wrapped around his waist overtop the hand that put pressure on the wound, somehow I was able to support the majority of his weight as we began to hobble back. A sharp pain shooting through my ankle, but I brushed it off, still trying to support his frame that towered over me.

"You are a fool Eira, you could have been killed." His tone held the slightest bit of amusement; it made me smile as we treaded back through the dense forest, and after today's escapade I wasn't sure I would be returning anytime soon.

"Umhm, and right now I am the fool that is dragging your ass back to the palace."


	35. Chapter 35

_"To love at all is to be vulnerable. Love anything and your heart will be wrung and possibly broken. If you want to make sure of keeping it intact you must give it to no one, not even an animal. Wrap it carefully round with hobbies and little luxuries; avoid all entanglements. Lock it up safe in the casket or coffin of your selfishness. But in that casket, safe, dark, motionless, airless, it will change. It will not be broken; it will become unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable. To love is to be vulnerable."-C.S Lewis_

The glow of the golden towers of the palace came into view as we both clung to each other, pushing through the pain to make sure we both got back _alive_. My senses were on edge, I was alert, constantly listening and looking over my shoulder worried that another bilgesnipe could be following on our heels.

At last we emerged from the tree line and I was about to give out, contrary to what people may believe about Loki's physique he was _not_ skinny, he was lean muscle and that added up in his weight which was growing heavier with each passing second. The side entrance from which we had left was coming into focus and so was the century stationed there, Fjǫrnir (**A/N: Fjǫrnir means 'life protector' in Norse, how cool is that?)**.

"Fjǫrnir!" I called out to him and he immediately began racing over and without hesitation draped Loki's arm across his shoulder alleviating me of the majority of his weight.

"We need to get him to the healers."

"Yes Milady."

Loki grumbled under his breath, obviously weak. "That won't be necessary, my chambers will suffice."

I tried my best to argue with his logic, pleading with him to go ahead and receive proper medical attention, but in the end the three of us emerged into his or better yet _our_ room. Racing to the wash room I snagged the towels off the rack and laid them on the bed, instructing Fjǫrnir to place Loki atop them. My hand was smeared with his blood, red handprints on the pure white towels.

"Is there any way I may assist you Milady?"

"Gather some gauze and bandages, and instruct the kitchen to make a cup of Valerian tea."

Half bowing, Fjǫrnir excused himself from the room while I looked down at Loki.

"And you call _me_ the stubborn one."

Sighing I began to remove the material of the green shirt, gently pulling it overhead and tossing it to the floor. His side was smeared red and my hands only made a bigger mess, gathering a rag and bowl of water I brought them back to the bed, prudently wiping away the blood with the dampened cloth. His torso looked so different marred with deep scars that I had never seen before, they must've hurt like hell. _Mental note to ask him later_. Fjǫrnir opened the door and in hand held the requested medical items; I motioned for him to set them on the bed, opposite to the side I was working on.

"The kitchen maid will bring up the tea Milady, is there anything else you require?"

Wiping my brow with the back of my hand I sent him a smile and shook my head before returning my focus to Loki. Now that the excess blood was cleared from his pale skin I could see the wound, probing my fingers around the area I retracted my hand when he groaned in pain pulling away from me causing blood to run back down his side. Still lodged within the festering wound was a piece to the tail spike of the bilgesnipe. Turning his head back to me, I rested my hand to his cheek.

"Loki we really need to get Ava, there's a piece of a spike still in you."

He inhaled deeply and looked me dead in the eyes. "I trust you."

My hands were shaking as I applied pressure to the still bleeding area. "But _I_ don't trust myself."

"You can do it Eira."

Biting down now my lip I gathered my nerve and willed my hands steady as I gripped the piece of sharpened bone and didn't dare to look at his face as while I extracted the blood covered spike and tossed it into the blood stained water.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?" Helping him sit up straight I wrapped the bandage around his torso and around his bruised shoulder; whispering my words into the crook of his neck.

"Mmmm, let's see, you stole my heart; or more poetically 'To me you're the sea and I have fallen in love with salt on my skin.'"

"And when did you become so poetic?"

Brushing my lips over his jawline I replied with a more Eira-like response. "I don't know."

My hand left a streak of blood on his face when I pushed back a piece of hair, only then did I fully become aware that I was still covered in grime and had dried blood on my face and arms, dragging to my feet I pulled off my cloak and boots, assessing my wounds in the mirror. Two cuts on my face, a gash near my shoulder and scratches littering my back, all in all not _too_ bad.

The reflection shifted when Loki, came to stand behind me, in his hand was a damp cloth to which he pressed to my broken skin. "How is it we always find ourselves in these situations?"

"That is a question I know not the answer."

Tessa popped her head into the room, a kettle of tea in hand along with two mugs. Loki did not allow me room to move but rather I just watched her move about in the reflection, setting it down on the table in the corner of the room. "Thank you Tessa."

"Not a problem Milady."

Loki sunk down into the sofa in front the fireplace, a very small fire making the room cozy and comfortable. The steaming liquid flowed into the awaiting mugs, tendrils of the steam curling into the air as I brought a mug over to Loki and myself, nestling up to his uninjured side. In comfortable silence we finished off the tea, I still held the empty mug which remained warm by the liquid once inside.

I caught myself over analyzing the mug in my hand, the ceramic stained black but had once been broken. Gold veins crept up the sides holding the pieces together, mended by something beautiful, it was a rare occurrence when something was more beautiful after it was broken and pieced back together with experienced and studious hands that had a healing touch. _It all sounded so familiar_.

The day had gone be quickly, from a normal start to battling one of Asgard's fiercest creatures, and now the sun was setting and we were both utterly exhausted, a small supper was delivered to our room upon request, the Valerian tea helping to ease the pain away. And now we laid in bed, looking up at the vaulted ceilings, my hand resting over his beating heart and one of his arms wrapping around me. Turns out I was _helplessly_ in love in with the God of Mischief.

"Loki, Loki!" I woke to him trashing about in the middle of the night, a cold sweat covering his body but the wound was feverish, heat radiating from it. My attempts to wake him up failed, while he continued to toss and turn, mumbling under his breath. The only words I could make out were Frigga, I'm sorry, and my name. Not knowing what to do I panicked and ran to the healers' room, breathlessly asking for Ava's help.

"Ava!"

"Eira?" Her face lit up with concern, distracting her from the medicinal herbs she had been preparing.

"Ava, its Loki I can't get him to wake up, he's feverish and thrashing about."

"Is that all you know of his condition?"

"Earlier today there was a bilgesnipe; one of the tail spikes speared his side." Gosh I was talking so fast, my heart pounding as I was legitimately worried.

"Bilgesnipe?" I nodded my head.

"Eira, I need you to go back, try to coax him up, use a cool rag, and I'll be up with antivenom."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and went running through the halls once more, pushing open the double doors; the moonlight that shone through the window highlighted the glistening sweat on his forehead. Now with a cool cloth in hand I eased my way behind him, resting his head in my lap, the cloth draped over his forehead and my hands firmly pressed into his shoulders.

"Loki, I need you to wake up. Please, just open your eyes, I'm right here." I hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down my face until one fell onto my hand, slowly his eyes fluttered open, and an unnatural shade of blue met my gaze until slowly they shifted back to the green I had grown to love. _I had seen that color blue before, the tesseract_.

"Eira?" His voice was croupy and drowned with insomnia, but there was vulnerability disguised in his voice. I shook him so he was wide awake, staring into my eyes with bewilderment.

"You fucking idiot Loki! I told you to go to the healers; you knew good and well that the tail was poisonous. _Why didn't you tell me_?"

He bolted upright, his back to me the muscles rippling beneath but the flesh was marred with scars as he raised his voice to compete with mine. "I have been struck before Eira! That's why, and the previous time the venom did not bother me so I saw no damn need for medical attention!"

Silence. A deathly and uneasy silence. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and cracked.

"Loki, I just… I don't want to lose you." My voice was growing weak, filled with emotions surging from an unknown source as tears threatened to form. He finally turned to face me and pulled me into his arms.

"Eira… I…"

A knock at the door, it was Ava who entered and in the seconds before Loki whispered a charm that concealed all of the deeper scars, the complexion nearly perfect asides from a few recent scars. For some reason it bugged me, all this time and he was still hiding under his magic. Ava cautiously entered in her hand was a vial of red liquid and a pestle and mortar with herbs. She magicked away the current bandages and probed the area with her hand.

"Thankfully the infection hasn't manifested and spread further," she began smearing the herby paste over the wound, "consider yourself lucky Loki, that you had Eira and that she didn't hesitate."

He looked over at me, his eye softening and features returning to normal. Ava quickly began wrapping his torso again, bandaging him up much more professionally than myself. She handed him the vial. "Drink that in the morning after the herbs have absorbed into your blood better. You should be back to normal in no time."

Loki nodded and set the potion on the night table, I chimed in thanking Ava for her help. When the doors clicked shut once more it left Loki and I sitting up on the bed, the golden glow of the single candle illuminating his face. I placed my hand at his heart, where the skin was a different shade, the reminder of the war with the Jotuns.

"Loki, let me see you, scars and all, not just these but the ones you just concealed as well."

"Eira, please…"

I cut him off, there was no resolve to the argument I knew he was going to give me.

"If you are afraid of rejection then don't be, I accept you Loki, I love you. So please, I want to see, they are a part of you."

He sighed and inhaled a deep breath, the unmarred skin giving way to roughed patched and dark pink jagged scars, some peeping out from over the white bandages. My hand itched to trace them, so that's what I did, my fingers danced over his skin leaving Goosebumps in their wake. I didn't pester him with questions of how they got there; I simply basked in the fact that he let his guard down enough to let me see them.

"It's okay to have scars Loki, they make us who we are."

I pulled off the nightshirt and motioned towards the scars littering the skin of my stomach and back, and the fresh scratches from the bilgesnipe. It was his turn now to run his calloused fingers over the skin that had once been broken, stitched back up or torn.

"Such beautiful skin does not deserve such marks." I sighed at his gentle touch and allowed him to push my back to the mattress, his lips replacing his fingers as I grew lost in his caressing and feather light touches and kisses. He looked up at me through a curtain of black hair, his eyes glassy and skin pale, I brushed the fallen pieces of hair from his face and pulled him to meet my lips before we resumed sleep, this time in each other's arms, completely bare, scars unhidden.

_"He grows more vulnerable with each passing day, when will we finally end this pathetic Asgardian and have the tesseract?"_

_The Other stood before the steps that lead up to what he presumed to be a throne, the darkness shrouding the figure that sat atop it. He was just as mysterious as the ways he operated, never fully showing his face but merely commanding the forces of the Chitauri, they simply referred to him as their Master._

_"Patience, in time he will submit to us; for he will have no choice. And __**if**__ he refutes then we shall strike him in the heart, destroy his precious toy, we will tear her limb from limb if we must right before his eye, but mark my words when I say she __**is**__his weakness and she is the key to having him at our mercy."_

_A demonic laugh followed his words and the Other turned to walk away but the low and sadistic voice came again. _

_"Give him a vision of what is to come, make him taste what I have planned for him and his whore; now be gone."_

My body ached as I stretched my arms above my head and brought myself to sit up in bed, carefully maneuvering out of Loki's arms. I looked back at him, sheet only covering half his torso, hair tousled and spread across the pillow, his scars still showing. It was the most precious thing, the way he slept, and the way his voice would crack when he told me 'good morning' and most of all the way his eyes lit up when I ran my fingers through his hair. For once, my life was perfect.

I swung my feet over the side of the bed, about to head to the bathroom for a shower, but when I stood and applied pressure to my feet my right ankle throbbed, looking down I saw why. It was swelled, back and blue. My careful demeanor now gone as I threw myself back to the bed, my legs still dangling over the bed. I huffed and soon Loki was rising from sleep, reaching his hand to take mine.

"What's all the fuss about?"

I cracked open my eyes, Loki peered down at me. "Take the antidote then I'll tell you." And in that moment I felt like a mother scorning her children about taking their medicine. Loki scowled and reached back for the vial that Ava had brought during the night, popping off the cork he down the red liquid, sending me a funny look.

"Now will you tell me what is wrong?"

I swung my legs back up to the mattress, motioning at my ankle. "I think it's just a bad sprain."

Gently he brought my ankle to rest in his lap, his cool hands meeting the heated flesh. I watched his hands intently as they began to glow, my ankle visibly healing, the swelling decreasing and the bruises fading. When he finished he looked up at me, while wiggling my ankle around. There was nothing, no pain, no stiffness. I smiled back at him and jumped to him, wrapping my arms around his neck resting my forehead upon his.

"You never cease to surprise me."

He chuckled lightly and brushed his lips against mine, tangling a hand in the hair that hung down my back. I pulled back, a strange sense that something was wrong, a building pain throbbed deep within my skull, my vision blurring and sight going black as I slumped into Loki's bandaged chest. His voice the last thing I heard before I was lost to space, being transplanted in a foreign world.

_It was cold, dark and desolate. The surface jagged with rocks and the hard ground giving way to absolutely no life. I heard rustling behind me and before I could react a boney hand was clamped over my mouth silencing my screams. This creature, if you could even call him that whispered in my ear, his voice a hiss. _

_"So you are the girl who tamed the God of Lies? The one who has his heart? Our key to breaking his free will? To delivering us with what we desire?"_

_A lump caught in my throat as I shook my head, please let me wake up from this nightmare, this dream…but why did everything feel so real? He pushed me along a worn path to the foot a staircase leading to darkness. A deep and demonic voice came from the top, chills were sent down my spine and my blood grew cold._

_"Oh you pitiable little girl." How dare he, I am __**not**__ a little girl. "You know not what you have gotten yourself into." I know damn well what I have gotten myself into and who are you to tell me otherwise, it's the best decision of my life._

_"You see your lover, he owes us a debt. And it should be known that I get what I want, one way or another." It all made sense now, the tesseract, they wanted the tesseract. Please Loki. Where am I? I know it's just a dream. I know it is. At last that vile hand was removed from my mouth. "__**By whatever means necessary**__."_

_Why did he not dare to show his face? Hiding in the shadows? __**Coward, pathetic.**_

_Descending from the stairs was a titan like figure, hideous purple skin, scars cutting deep into his skin, eyes like to vengeful pools of blood. I was dwarfed before him, his bulky frame and height astonishing. _

_"It would do you well to hold your tongue and watch your thoughts woman." To say I was taken aback would be an understatement, how dare he intrude into the privacy of my own thoughts. _

_"Who do think you are!?"_

_That laugh, cold and harsh, echoed through the emptiness of space, a sneer set on his lips as he inched closer to me, my back pressed up against a cold rock._

_"Me? I, Eira Taylor, am Thanos, Harbinger of Death and War. The past will die and the future will be war. There will be no place that I do not unleash my wrath upon, so safe place to hide from DEATH."_

Inhaling a deep breath my eyes shot back open, breaths uneven and skin clammy. Well that was _weird_. My head rested in Loki's lap, but it still throbbed.

"What just happened to me Loki?"

He pushed the strand of hair away that was stuck to my forehead, his eyes searching my face for _something_. "I don't know Eira."

"But I was in this dark place, and there was Thanos and…"

Loki's eyes widened in fear, not amazement, not love, but fear, pure unfiltered fear. I reached for his hand, squeezing it with mine.

"Th …Thanos?"

Unsurely I nodded my head, my eyes still locked on Loki. He cleared his throat and finagled me so I was sitting up facing him, his hands cupping my face.

"Eira, I need you to know that I love you; but you need to get as far away from me as you can, you're not safe here."

I shook my head; my eyes were dams, cracked and barely able to hold back the flowing rivers of my tears. Placing my hands over his I looked him dead in the eyes, found the strength and spoke up.

"I'm not leaving you Loki, I won't." There I go again being stubborn, but no matter how Loki tried to push me away, even for my own safety, I knew he needed me by his side.

"Eira, I've had dreams lately, every night for nearly two weeks. It's like you cannot wake up and you're trapped there. And every night it's the same thing, them taking you from me, images of unimaginable tortures inflicted upon your innocent skin until I break and give them the tesseract. These people are cruel and unforgiving and now that you've been sucked in I know it's real, all too real."

Loki pulled me into his arms, my head resting upon his frantically beating heart and I couldn't retain my tears as realization hit, my life was about to fall apart again, but would I let it?


	36. Chapter 36

_"When everything falls apart your arms hold me together, when everything falls apart you're the only hope for this heart, when everything falls apart and my strength is gone I find you mighty and strong, you keep holding on, you keep holding on. When I see the darkness all around me, when I see that tragedy has found me; I still believe your faithful arms will never let me go and still I know."_

My head was on his shoulder, one of my arms wrapped around his neck. "Loki, I don't want to lose you." His arms wrapped tighter around me, his head buried into the crook of my neck, and we stayed like that for countless minutes until he could no longer take the environment that we had created within his room.

"We need to get out of this damn room for I will go mad if I have to remain a minute longer."

I was somewhat thankful that my mind could now be focused on something else, other than my possibility of dying, which believe me, I have experience, is NOT all it's cracked up to be. With clothes on he pulled me through the halls like an excited child. We were in the gardens, the sun shining softly on the flowers and green grass as he led me deeper off the stone trail. He turned to face me, walking backwards, both my hands in his. And for that split second I had already forgotten about what happened this morning.

I knew I wasn't graceful enough to walk backwards and apparently neither was Loki. He stumbled, falling to his back pulling me on top of him. I pressed my hands to his chest, the tight muscles rippling beneath my palms through the thin shirt, our eyes locked onto each other's, not blinking. Smirking I looked down at him, my legs straddling his waist.

"You know, this isn't the first time we've found ourselves in this position."

I gasped when he pulled my lips to his, but soon began to move mine with his until my brain was in a tizzy and in the moment I cursed the necessity that was oxygen.

"And I am nearly positive it will not be the last." His voice was breathy, low and primal. Smiling I ran one hand up into his hair and pressed my lips to his, Loki's hands slithering down my back. The bushes beside us rustled and Sif's voice followed.

"Am I interrupting something?" I broke the seal between our lips and turned my head to look at Sif, an impatient and annoyed look on her face, pulling myself off of Loki brushed down the front of my shirt, a red blush creeping to my cheeks.

Loki had propped up on his elbow, still lying on the ground. "What it is?"

Sif's careless and fierce demeanor cracked. "It's the tesseract, in the weapons vault. It's _behaving_. We can't control it; it's not safe here any longer."

Upon hearing that Loki bolted up from the ground. "And where do you suppose we keep it then Sif? It is in the safest place in all the nine realms."

I knew him well enough to see that he was struggling, we both knew why the tesseract was misbehaving, but they didn't have to know that, they needn't worry about it. I looked back at Loki, my eyes widening.

"The tesseract has never been stable here on Asgard, take it back to Midgard if you must. The Allfather will speak to the council about it and then it will be decided." Sif turned on her heel, walking back to the hall.

"Well that certainly ruined the mood."

Loki waved his finger in my face and then motioned for me to follow him and so I did. The tree we had come to was old, the branches reaching out creating a canopy over most of the garden, the bark was that of an ash tree. Producing a dagger he smiled and began carving our names in Runes into the trunk of the tree. 'Loki&Eira: Stronger Together.'

Grinning like a fool I traced the characters that he had just engraved. I turned to Loki but he pushed my back to the tree, his strong arms holding me in place as kissed my lips, draining all thought and sense from me.

The afternoon passed slowly and I was perfectly happy with each second as this disaster kept brewing and coming ever closer. We strolled the streets of the city, young girls running up to me, presented me with bouquets and flower crowns. This was something I never would grow accustomed to; _I was practically royalty now, a princess of the Realm of Asgard_.

The rainbow bridge never ceased to amaze me, the way colors shot out with every step, the vivid array of colors dancing just beneath my feet, waiting, growing, and preparing for when I would take the next step for them to be released into every direction.

The time for dinner was approaching as we made our way back to the palace gates, the doors receptively opening as we approach, the sun seeping into the golden halls before they were locked out by the thick doors. Sif was leaned against a column in the main hall almost as if she was waiting for us, and she was.

"Loki the Allfather will speak to you, go now."

Loki nodded his head, snagging a short kiss before venturing off in the direction of Odin's private study. I made my way back to my room to freshen up before we would dine. Shutting my door I looked over the room, the bed had been made, my bookshelves were essentially bare and my closet door was opened revealing the wide selection of clothes that would rival the best designers back on Earth. Sighing I twirled around, flopping onto the bed.

My door creaked open, in walked Loki, hopping off the bed I ran to greet him throwing my hands around his neck, but quickly I pulled back, shying away. His eyes were a ghostly blue, no life or emotion within them, his stature was different, and the way he looked at me was different. _What the fuck is going on?_

I had backed into a wall, of I could I would've crawled up it, through my fear I diverted heat to my hand and grabbed this _thing_ by the arm, he didn't cringe or flinch but laughed a laugh that did not belong to Loki. I continued my hold on his forearm until he produced a dagger and drove it into my stomach. I gasped, releasing my grip to focus on this new wound. Quickly I pulled out the blade tossing it to the floor, but I was stunned, torn between attacking and running. _Both_.

I raised my blood covered hand emitting a blast of fire before I dashed to the door. When a vice like grip curled around my wrist I screamed, as loud and as strong as I could. The doors to the balcony were opened but instead of the grand view of Asgard I was met with an opening portal. _No, no, no, no_.

Remembering the mental link that Loki had started with that flame I called out to him, hoping he could hear and that he would make it. _Loki. Help. Me._

The vile creature that looked like Loki, threw me over his shoulder, stepping closer to the portal, the armor on his shoulder pressing into the knife wound, staining the gold metal red. Then my door opened Loki _my _Loki rushing in immediately throwing a dagger but the thing that had me in his grasp caught it, and returned the throw, stepping ever closer to the portal. He turned and stepped through, the last thing I saw was Loki being thrown back into the door, his very one dagger lodged within his chest.

There was darkness, everywhere, trying to creep into my soul, into my heart. It was suffocating as I still felt blood seeping from my stomach. The thing that had me tossed over its shoulder shifted from the form of Loki and into a skeletal creature that I had seen before. In real life, on the news, everywhere after the invasion of New York; it was a Chitauri soldier. I kicked, and pounded my fists into his boney back; I even tried to conjure a flame, the air around me not sufficient to sustain one. I was a grade A damsel in distress, truly helpless at the moment.

I was tossed on the cold ground, my hands clutching at my stomach on instinct, the faint light from distant moons showed the blood red staining my clothes and hands. _Loki, if you can hear me, and I hope to God that you can, I'm alive, but are you?_ The images were fresh in my mind; I was alone, painfully alone. The creature left me on the ground, it was all I could do to remain calm and stop the bleeding, _and I would not die here._ It was a promise to me, to Loki, to Tony. I would make it through this; I just had to keep this attitude. Then I heard it in my mind like the sweetest of melodies.

_Eira, I'm coming for you. I promise._ My eyes slipped shut but quickly opened when I could subconsciously feel a looming figure, hovering over me on the ground. His hooded cloak helped conceal his hideous face; it was mutilated and twisted into what could only be described as something that truly looked evil.

"Eira Taylor of Midgard, how pleasant of you to visit us."

I rose to my feet but still did not compare to the figure I recognized from my dream. My mouth was dry but I managed to somehow spit in The Other's face, a smirk on my lips as I held my stomach. He sneered at me raised his repugnant hand to wipe it away.

"He's coming for me, and he'll kill you."

His hands met my cheek and brute force knocked me to the ground, the pain throbbing within.

"It would do you well to watch that sharp tongue of yours Asgardian."

Still on the ground I laughed that dementing a powerful laugh that shook my bones and terrified myself, out came to two words I would probably regret, they were a sneer, filled with anger and hatred.

"Fuck. You."

Has your hair ever been pulled so hard that it feels as if your entire scalp will tear off? You don't want to. His hand fisted in my hair, close to the roots as he pulled my up by my hair off the ground so my feet dangled helplessly, tears forming in my eyes as I tried to scream in agony but my voice would not come. A deeper and more authoritative voice echoed through the emptiness.

"We want her alive; any harm done will come by my hand and my hand alone."

I crumpled to the ground, pain coursing through my body as my thigh hit the edge of a jagged rock, the flesh tearing and the air stinging. Two more Chitauri members grabbed my wrists and dragged me to a rock, I wiggled and squirmed all the way until I felt the cold metal around my wrists snap above my head, the blood trailing down my leg. From the darkness emerged Thanos, the one from my vision, or dream, or nightmare, which was exactly what this was. _Loki, I love you._

"I won't kill you, not yet." He approached closer leaning down so his disgusting purple skin was inches away from mine. "You see, that would be too easy." I screamed in pain as he stuck a finger in the hole that the dagger had left and twisted it, tears streaking down my face, they burned to the point where I thought my skin would be scorched in their trail. "No, I am going to make you beg for death, and when your pathetic lover delivers what I require, when he thinks he will have you in his arms once more, I'll split you skull right before his eyes."

He finally withdrew his finger and vanished, leaving me chained to a rock, blood oozing down my stomach and thigh, my cheekbone beginning to swell. _What have I gotten myself into?_ I didn't know if Loki had a plan, I didn't know how he would go about finding me, but I hoped to god that he wouldn't give in, that he would not surrender the tesseract, and the entire universe depended on that. But I trusted him, I must sound like a fool, trusting the God of Lies, but I did, he had saved my life before and now I trusted him to do it once more, because he _loved_ mouth was dry, lips cracked and body weak from blood loss, at this point I welcomed the unconsciousness that sleep provided.

She needed me, and I let her down, I let them take her. Way to go Laufeyson. Slumped to the floor I watched the imposter that looked like me take her into the portal while I lay on the ground, my very own dagger in my chest. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and pulled out the knife, whispering a small healing spell to stop the blood. Tossing the knife aside it clanged against the marble floor, echoing through the emptiness, bringing myself to stand I walked over to the balcony.

The portal had closed before my eyes she was gone. The rage within me boiled to the point where I punched a marble column, pieces chipping off and raining to the floor as I fell to my knees, pulling at the ends of my hair and screamed to Valhalla. My head hung low, but I heard her faint voice. _Loki, if you can hear me, and I hope to God that you can, I'm alive, but are you?_

There was renewed hope in my veins, as I peered up into the stars of the Asgardian night, I would give the stars, and I would give her the world if she wanted it, because Eira Taylor has my heart. My lips didn't move to form the words that I spoke within my mind; I said them with conviction and determination and, as a promise. _Eira, I'm coming for you. I promise._

The tesseract was the key to ending this; it was my key to having Eira with me, and now I was to transport it to Midgard, her friends would help. Wouldn't they? And I knew Thor would. I was going to get her back, _one way or another_. My heart pounded within my chest as I felt a pain in my stomach that was _strange._ Her voice was growing weaker and the last words I heard were _Loki, I love you._ I was **desperate**. I looked to the stars once more, knowing she was out there in some faraway place where she could not see the 'little diamonds' littering the sky.

_Eira Taylor, _

_Let it be known that I will move worlds to have you in my arms once more,_

_I will give you the stars and the moon; _

_ I will love you forever after._

_You have my word, I will save you, _

_End this torture, or I will die trying. _

_This, my love, I promise you. _


	37. Chapter 37

_"This is the chemical formula for love: C8H11NO2+C10H12N2O+C43H66N12O12S2: dopamine, seratonin, oxytocin. It can be easily manufactured in a lab, but overdosing on any of them can cause schizophrenia, extreme paranoia, and insanity. Let that sink in."_

I was going to go insane, the emptiness of everything turned seconds into hours and hours into years, within a short amount of time I could no longer distinguish whether it had been just a few hours or days already. My arms were numb and my body cold, they were holding back, I knew they were holding back. I tried to wiggle my wrists from the cuffs that held them to the cold rock. With each move that was in vain my skin rubbed away, burning at the sheer rawness that I had inflicted upon myself. My hope was fading but I tried to remain strong, to remain fearless, but I was afraid, this was nothing I was ever trained for and I just wanted to be able to wake up and all this would be one nightmare that I would forget in due time, but this was real, this was very real. My head thudded against the hard rock and all that met my eyes was darkness. _Is this how I am to die? Cold, alone, surly to be forgotten? It certainly seems that way._

_No Eira, you will not die at their hands, and I will never forget you, not even when you are by my side every morning._

The tesseract was here on Asgard, easily within my grasp, the ability to save Eira, to end this quickly. But I couldn't, handing over the tesseract, handing over one of the _infinity stones_ was sure to end in destruction, in war and in death, and then I would lose her for certain. No, I had to come up with a plan, make allies with the enemies I had created on Midgard and end this threat once and for all. It was the only way, for if Thanos got his hands on the tesseract all hell would break loose. I had to get her; I had to help her, just this morning I made a promise, and I would keep it at all costs because if anything happened I would never forgive myself, I would be to blame.

My heart ached internally and chest ached physically, I ripped off the upper half of the shirt that I had dawned and stood before the mirror looking at the newest wound that would scar and join the growing numbers that marred my flesh. Looking through the books that lined my shelves I picked up the most worn casting book and found a more elaborate healing spell, mumbling the words I looked down when my chest burned and slowly the laceration healed, a deep scar left in its wake.

Each second was precious, the moon had raised high into the sky as I frantically searched the multitude of books looking for any information that could be of use. The stacks of books were growing ever higher and still there was _nothing_. Her voice broke through to my mind and at the moment I was so thankful for what I had did in the forest, I still had her, only if it was a weak voice. _Is this how I am to die? Cold, alone, surly to be forgotten? It certainly seems that way._

Her words cut me deep, the punctured my chest much like a blade would do, but this was worse, this was _so_ much worse. My heart ached to know that she thought this was how it would all end, all these feelings were so foreign that coursed through me when I thought of her, whenever I was near her and now I was driven, my determination tenfold, I would have her in my arms again. I shook my head. What have you done to me woman? The next words I spoke to her were the truth, a truth that I would make a reality no matter how difficult the trials and tribulations would be. _No Eira, you will not die at their hands, and I will never forget you, not even when you are by my side every morning._

At last in the last book I had gathered some useful information come to light. I skimmed over the text certain words standing out above all others. "Nihilism and death. Born of the moons of Saturn…murdered his own family…craved power." A dry chuckle escaped my throat, I was _well_ aware of that last portion. The bottom line was that this was _not_ going to be an easy task. Briskly I walked towards the door, slamming it behind me as I magicked my heavy armor back onto my body. My destination? The weapon's vault and then the Bifrost. _I was going to Midgard._

Rest never came, my eyes would shut but I could not escape the harsh reality. I screamed into nothing until I could taste blood in rising from my throat, I saw sure I had managed to rub my wrists raw to the bone, but what irked me the most was that _I was doing this to myself._ When my sound would form from my lips I hung my head in defeat, trying to find a memory to latch onto, to hold tight to, I couldn't lose those because if I did every ounce of will would leave me.

The chains rattled and soon my arms dropped to my side, forcefully I was hoisted to my feet, but still was drug behind a member of the Chitauri, the vile breed of creatures. He tossed me to the ground before the staircase that extended into darkness, I knees were bruised and bloodied, my whole body ached. Thanos' cold and cruel voice bellowed through the empty space.

"Tell me wench, did Laufeyson ever tell you what we did to him? Did he share the fun we had? He was such a good screamer, cries of pain and agony. You see, I found a broken prince."

Before my eyes flashed a hologram of Loki, his hair shorter, his face younger and more innocent and his armor more polished. Tears slipped down my cheeks, he was like a totally different person now, and it was because of him. The projection lifted his hand to my cheek, and it felt real, everything felt so real.

"And I molded him into our messenger boy, you see it wasn't a difficult task, with enough pain and mental attacks a person will break, and then you can put the pieces back together how you choose."

The hologram changed to show Loki chained to the very same rock I was just moments ago, his hair longer and matted with dirt and blood, his bare torso covered in scabs and bruises spanned his chest and neck. He looked broken, but determined and when I stretch my arm out to brush the hair from his face it faded into the blackness as I dropped to my knees looking up to the top of the steps, the dark figure blending into the endless night.

"I will let you in on a little secret about our time with Loki, it was a favorite past time of ours really. You seem to be a wise mortal Eira Taylor, so tell me. How do you torture a Frost Giant?"

I managed to stand back to my own feet holding my ribs; choking on my words, my voice an airy rasp. "With heat."

A laugh came from the top, from his makeshift throne. "Very well, next question. How do you break one that can control the very element of heat?"

My eyes widened as I backed away. _No no no no no. _The footsteps were leaded, heavy under the weight of his boot as he descended, once again there was that laugh and sadistic smile as he looked down to me. "It seems you know the answer to that question as well."

The tesseract was mere feet away, my hand outstretched, the murky blue glowing that dangerous light. I was close, closing in on the item that could put an end to this. End _our_ suffering and reunite us, because there's no other way around it: _Loki&Eira: Stonger Together._

"Stop."

A chuckle sounded from deep within my throat, oh how ironic, the Allfather and I were in the weapons vault once more. The memory burned into my mind all too well, replaying in this very moment_. "Am I cursed?"_ But this time was different.

"Loki, I know what has transpired; the tesseract must now remain on Asgard with defenses that are capable of protecting it."

I breathed in, my anger, no my _rage_ rising, I turned around, a snarl set on my face. "And what will you have us do? Nothing? You would let her perish in the cold grasps of a realm not known to you at the hands of people that are cruel and ruthless. _You_ would stand by and watch as my world crumbles once more. I know what I have to do and no one, not even you, _Odin Allfather _can stop me."

I ascended the same stairs on which Odin stood, prepared to storm past him, but his hand pressed into my chest, stopping me at his side.

"I will not allow Eira that fate either; she did not tell you did she?"

I swallowed, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Secrets, nothing more than hidden truths and therefore a lie, they would be the death of me._ I thought we once agreed to no more secrets, but then again I had still hidden away the stories of my scars of my time with the Chitauri. Regaining the slightest composure I lifted my head. "Tell me what?"

"Loki, when I step down, it will not be Thor that receives the crown, it will be you."

A lump caught in my throat, _ME, a frost giant, on the throne of Asgard? That meant…Eira; she would be my Queen._ But why was he telling me this now? The throne, at one time I would kill for my birthright, but now that didn't matter. I would rather die a peasant and have Eira's love than rule from a throne and somehow lose what I had.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are my son, and Eira is now my daughter." His voiced lacked the harsh edge that I had grown so accustomed to hearing whenever he spoke to me; it took me back to my childhood.

"Then you will have no opposition to my future actions."

It was cold, unbearably cold, my teeth chattered, skin shivered and nerves were numb. There was no ice around me though; it came from a curse Thanos cast that chilled my insides, nearly freezing the blood in my veins. I could feel the frost in my hair, the strain of my joints, I felt like if I was to fall I would shatter into a million tiny pieces, but fate would not be that kind. He was always lurking in the shadows, waiting for me to give in, to break Loki myself but I wouldn't, _I couldn't._

"You pitiable fool. Can you not see that he is not coming for you? That now a burden is lifted off his miserable shoulders?"

I tried my best to shake my head in disagreement but the movement did not come, fir if it did my neck would undoubtedly snap, so instead my losing voice sliced through the silence.

"He's going to come for me, I know he will…I…" Each passing second my resolve grew smaller.

"And what makes you believe that you can trust the God of Lies with your life?"

I had no answer to speak but I knew I trusted him, I trusted him from the moment he pulled that arrow out of my side when he could've easily left me for dead and carried on his merry way, a freed man.

"He is incapable of love, incapable of feeling, he is the monster I molded him into, he does not love you."

"You're lying."

His hand flicked forward and the cold was replaced by heat, warning my body so quickly that it hurt more than the bone chilling cold. I screamed, oh how I screamed, and that bastard relished in each and every agony filled sound that came out of me, he enjoyed watching my writhe in pain. But when my body couldn't take any more I would pass out, and he would leave, returning hours later to resume the tortures that he concocted. I stood strong, stood my ground, unconsciousness never came, and when it didn't I looked that monster and they eye and smirked, laughing through all the pain he had inflicted.

"You wish to be difficult? Oh you will regret that decision." His minions pulled my away from the rock, unlocked the chains and lead me away to yet another unknown place, I turned my head to see Thanos and by the look on his hideous face, which was somewhere between a smirk and victorious grin. I would, I would definitely regret that decision.

"Loki. You are aware of my sworn oath to protect this kingdom and that if your return will threaten the safety of Asgard the Bifrost will remain closed and you will be left on Midgard."

"I know good Heimdall. Can you see her?"

The strong warrior turned his gaze to the stars and galaxies, the amber eyes intently studying them. "No, I cannot. She is hidden from me, but she is strong Loki, stronger than we can possibly know."

Heimdall stepped to the dais and sheathed his sword into the slot, the Bifrost began purring with life, and soon the light engulfed me and I was sent traveling across the universe, _to Midgard_. I landed on the hard ground in ally way, the sounds of the city still going strong even at this late hour. My destination was Stark Tower, an all too familiar place and now mostly like the place where I would be walking into my death, because I knew all too well that Eira would forever be like the Man of Iron's child and I was never on a good page with him to begin with. The white lights of the lobby came into view, here goes nothing.


	38. Chapter 38

The artificial voice of Stark's computer system announced my arrival, but not as Loki Laufeyson but as Loki _Odinson_. The surname to which I had long disregarded, shaking away the impending thoughts I looked straight ahead and tried to remain strong as the metallic doors opened to the room. The man who had played such a major role Eira's life stood from his sofa, peering over my shoulder, undoubtedly looking for Eira, and I knew I would meet his rage, and deep inside I knew I deserved it.

"Loki, where is Eira?" I shook my head for the words would not come, my silvertongue failing me.

"Where is she?" His voice lowered as he walked toward me, a murderous glint in his eyes, and with that look I felt like he could truly end me, with rage that could kill a _god_. _But if you hurt my little girl I will put you through hell and back._ I stood there prepared to feel his wrath, and he unleashed it eyes flaring with anger as he pushed me back into the wall, fist drawn back.

"You son of a bitch, where is my little girl?"

"They took her." It was a gasp, for I was close to breaking down.

"Who the fuck is _they_?"

"Th…Thanos."

His fist released the lapels of my coat, the resentment seething from him. Who would have ever thought that I could fear the very man that I had once thrown out the window of the very room that we were standing in. The tension hung thick in the air, the impending silence asphyxiating.

"Explain yourself."

All this things I welled up inside of me, what was I becoming? A fountain of emotions? Pathetically weak? Both? My jaw went taut as I sucked in a deep breath, not daring to look him in the eye.

"I am not going to lie…" Stark rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Well isn't that fucking surprise."

Old malicious thoughts passed through my mind, oh how I could snap his neck within a blink of an eye, and not even gain a scratch in the process and just like that the concern seemed to drain away from my voice and was like I was driven by hatred once more, and I was. It was hatred for the being that had put me in this situation.

"As I was saying, her life is in danger, for all I know she could be dead," _No, no, she wasn't dead, why was I even saying such things._ "The being that gave me the power to conquer your miserable realm has her within his grasp, he seeks the tesseract to unleash his wrath upon your world and if he gets it you will not survive. Now as much as we both want Eira back _alive_ there are larger issues to deal with right now." _No there isn't Eira is everything, she is my priority, and she is my everything. _

"You rat bastard, she fucking trusted you and look where it got her!" _I know I know she did and I am a fool for letting her._

"I did not come here to start another war! I did not come with ill intentions. I came to seek you and your teams help, because _no one_ is safe now."

He turned and walked away, looking out the window shoulder rising and falling rapidly.

"I'll call for a conference, get your shit together and be ready." I did not allow my face to hold any emotion, but in a way that was an emotion, internally this _Tony_ reminded me so much of Eira, she had his headstrong and passionate yet stubborn compassionate attitude; though not by blood their relationship was strong, far from that of mine and Odin's.

"We meet tomorrow 0700, try any funny shit and I'll kill you myself."

I smirked, "Is that a challenge Anthony Stark?"

"Maybe I should just kill you now?"

I stood on the balcony overlooking the city I had once destroyed, these Midgardians were strong, and their willpower was admirable. A faint voice whispered to me, weak, tired and broken. _Eira_.

_Loki, please, my body is broken, my spirit fractured. Please take me away, save me, please my love._

Looking to the stars a single tear rolled down my cheek. _Love, I need you to be strong a little while longer, I'm coming, and when I do, I will leave desolation in my path until I have you by my side._

Their moon was full, the light emitting a soft glow; I closed my eyes and pictured her in front of me; skin glowing, soft, long, brown curls framing her delicate and angelic face, a rosy blush on her cheeks and lips supple and indulgent. Turning back to the living area the lights had been shut off, all was quiet. Sighing I brought myself to the room in which I had held Eira in my arms, where I comforted her after the horrors of her past flashed through her mind, where I first realized that I _loved_ her. _Sentiment_.

Everything was pristine, neat and in order, the only thing that didn't belong was the small picture on the nightstand. I picked it up, already knowing what it was. We looked happy and carefree, everything that we weren't in the current moment. The words still clearly printed on the back. _Sorry, I am sorry for everything._ And now I was still sorry, I dropped the picture to the ground and slumped back to the wall, sliding down to the floor. _My weakness is that I care too much_.

Never had I regretted something so much, my back was bruised and bloodied, my wrists ached as they were chained to a post above my head, holding up my lip body. They had flogged my back till the skin tore and bled and when it would begin to scab over they would begin again. My body had the strength of an Asgardian, if not for that I would be dead, but still I was weak and exhausted. I could barely move without screaming, every breath was painful. _Loki, please, my body is broken, my spirit fractured. Please take me away, save me, please my love._

There was no response, my throat was dry, my heart hurt, my legs shaking and my eyes sore.

Death would be generous, and at this point I would embrace it as an old friend.

_Love, I need you to be strong a little while longer, I'm coming, and when I do, I will leave desolation in my path until I have you by my side._ How much longer would I have to endure this, how could I possibly withstand another day of this torment? I leaned into the post to which I was chained, slumping against it, trying to recover in the slightest but when footsteps sounded behind me my body tensed. _Not this shit again._


	39. Chapter 39

_"I have never been in love with anyone. I have believed I was in love but it was a hoax. Being in love is happiness not a drench of blackness over your heart. Being in love is not breaking a heart and then having the destructor sew it like it's a cloth. I do not know what being in love is. Stop saying you love someone, because you fell into love and landed in a hole full of hallucinations. Now, you cannot get up."_

The meager might of words could not possibly fathom the things I was feeling, _things that I never thought I would ever feel._ Anger, sadness, rage, love, regret; it was all bottled up inside as I looked over the picture in the faint moonlight mixed with the city lights that streamed through the large window. And it was all because of her. A silly little Midgardian that turned my world around, that gave me new purpose; she was my **_last hope_**, the woman who was my opposite, the person I had found who made me see the good in life. My tranquility amongst chaos, the shelter one would seek during a storm, and she had effortlessly stolen my heart. The heart I would've thought to be frozen or missing entirely, but Eira Taylor managed to find it and when she did, I was lost in her; I found a way to get lost in her, in her warmth, her eyes, _her presence_. And I never wanted to find my way. We were so happy in the picture that I held tightly in my hand, we were so carefree and unknowingly in love. _I am in love with a rose, but I am nothing more than a dandelion. _

Time drug by, and every second was precious to rescuing her, to rescuing my Eira. The Norns only knew what she was experiencing, for all I knew it could already be too late and now I feared that the Midgardians would not help me after the things that I had put their planet through. There was a knock that could only belong to one person; I knew before it even opened that it was Thor.

"We will get her back Loki." I looked to my brother with eyes that were swelled and puffy no doubt bloodshot as well. His voice was determined, unfaltering, filled with the strength that evaded me at the moment.

"I know, but I'm afraid she won't see me any longer, that this…this _relationship_ will do nothing but harm her more so than has already been done."

"Do not speak like that, you know she loves you Loki and you know that she is strong." I turned my head to look out the window and into the streets, the very streets that I had tried to rule. The words I said were nothing more than a whisper.

_"And she is a fool."_ Those words angered Thor to the point where he stormed from the room, leaving me to wallow in self-pity and regret. Closing my eyes I pictured Eira and cast a projection to her and unlike my illusions this one would not dissipate upon touch, perhaps it would be a beacon of hope, reassurance that I was coming.

"Loki?" My eyes were slipping shut, I was losing but in front of me was Loki. His hand outstretched to stroke my cheek as I lay crumpled on the ground, not able to lean against my back due to the lashes and cuts. My body hurt, it ached, it screamed, but no one heard, but now Loki was in front of me, and it felt so real, and when I stretched out my bloodied and black and blue hand it was soft flesh that met my fingers. I burst into tears; the streams of water running down my cheeks stung the scabbed cuts. Gently he pulled me into his arms and cradled my broken body, looking down into my hollow eyes.

"Shhh darling, I've got you for now." For the first time in what felt like ages I smiled, a faint smile at hearing the promising, comforting and loving words that came from his lips. Loosely my hand clutched at the lapel of his outer coat, holding him close, afraid that he would slip away.

"Please don't leave me."

"I won't. I'll stay here with you, I promise." I wish he wouldn't make a promise he knew he couldn't keep, he wasn't actually here and the type of magic and mental focus that was put into this would kill him, and I'd be left to rot here. But that didn't stop me from taking refuge in his arms, from burying my head into his chest, from feeling like I was finally home. His lips pressed against my forehead and slowly I felt safe enough to rest, to have a small amount of peace of mind because for now I _did_ have Loki.

Startled that I was on the ground again my heart ached, because I honestly had no way to tell whether I had dreamed it or it was real, if had actually been. _No matter what happens Loki, I have always loved you so. This is the way we feel about us; other emotions may be super- imposed, even accident may contribute another quality to our emotions, but this is our love and nothing can change it. For that is true. And I love you still._ And now it was just me again, _alone_. I missed everyone, Loki, Tony, even that nut job Clint, I missed them all and feared that I wouldn't see them again, because I can only wait for so long. But this _dream_ made me want to fight once more, to push through this, to be able to rub everything in Thanos' face when he failed.

"It seems my pet has awakened once again, ready for some more fun are we?"

"Gimme what you got but they ARE coming for me and you will be the one to regret it." I was in no position to make threats or demands or in this case just hopeful assumptions but I never learned my lesson.

"Silence wench! Your _friends _are fools taking up arms against omnipotence. They rush head-on into Armageddon. So I shall provide them with a most glorious doomsday! The heavens will run red with blood. But in the end, as always, THANOS will stand triumphant."

An artificial voice awoke me from the light slumber I had finally managed to fall into. "Sir, the conference is to begin in fifteen minutes." I remembered having Eira in my arms. She looked like hell, every piece of exposed skin bloodied and bruised, new scars gracing her skin, _and all of them were because of me_. My body was stiff as I rose to my feet, in that moment I truly felt my age, whatever that dreadful number was, I hadn't bothered to keep track of it in years.

Surrounding the oblong table were the three of Avengers, including my _brother_, my defeaters. The assassin and archer were missing and much to my relief so was the green one they called the Hulk. They were already bickering, just like last time.

"Would you stupid asses just listen for a minute?!" Fury slammed his fists to the table. It silenced them and kept me from speaking. "The council will NOT approve, you are not to go after her on_ my_ orders."

The soldier spoke out, "But sir, this is _Eira_. You know we _have _to get her back, she's as much a member of this team as any of us." Yes, yes we did, we had to get her back.

"Rodgers the council has spoken." _And what gives the council the right to decide Eira's fate?_

"That sure as hell didn't stop you from speaking out when they were going to fucking nuke New York! Come on Nick, this is Eira! We've practically raised her."

"Stark this isn't like last time." I had to tell them, this was going to end up much worse than what I had brought upon them, the death toll and destruction would be tenfold.

"No, you're right this is not like last time, this is not remotely close to being comparable to what I did to your precious city. What happens next will be the end of all you know; he seeks out the tesseract and with it the destruction of the universe."

"And who the fuck is _he_?" These mortals were clueless to the workings of the universe beyond their galaxy.

"Thanos, the titan of death, harbinger of war."

"My brother is right, we should band together and prevent him from attaining the infinity stone, and one of the sacraments would be saving Eira." Finally, the witless oaf comes to his senses.

"I want Eira back as much as all of you but I cannot give out organized orders of an attack without proof that this is a threat to _our_ world." You could not possibly need her as much as I did though. Before I could stop myself I slammed my hand down on the glass top table, making it shatter under my strength, something that most people undermined. Everybody in the room fell silent, eyes locked onto me, possibly ready to kill.

"That's not good enough." Only then did I realize that a shard of glass had sliced my palm, the blood dripping from my fingers as I seethed with anger.

"Do not make the mistake that you the only one here that cares for her Laufeyson!" That name stung, the horrors of my past, the lie that I had purposefully given truth to, but if they insisted I play the monster I would oblige.

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

Fury lamented, tossing away his communication piece from his ear before voicing his authority over the situation. "You fuckers are missing the entire point, seriously do I have to spell it out for you, _I_ cannot authorize an attack but that doesn't mean that _you_ can't do something about it. Now think, go get her and remember I had no part in this."

Thor clapped me on the shoulder as Fury left the room, the glass crunching under his boots. "We will get her back Loki, you needn't fret about that."

Oh but I did, I did fret about it because at what price would her freedom and life come?

My life was hell; I just wanted to go home, wherever I even considered home to be anymore. My heart was torn between Asgard and Earth. They could do nothing more to my body or else they would risk killing me, something I desperately wished they would go ahead to do. The mental link I had with Loki grew weaker and weaker as I grew more tired. I tried to speak, to tell him things but no reply would come and slowly my hopes diminished, but not completely.

"Oh pet, you do not look well."

Sadistically I laughed dryly, "Does that come as a fucking surprise to you?"

Heavy footsteps grew closer to where I was chained. "What I have told you about that filthy mouth? It does becoming of a lady."

"If you're going to pester me about my swearing then I wish you'd just keep your damn mouth shut."

He clicked his tongue making a 'tsk tsk' sound but I rattled my chains, hoping to get loose and run. But where would I run to? Would I even be able to run?

"You are in no position nor condition to make demands pet, so keep your mouth shut and eyes open we want to show you a little something from when we found a helpless and broken prince."

They tossed his armor and cape at my feet, and the chains that bound my hands disappeared, immediately I dropped to my knees and ran my fingers over the cool metal, the green cape the first pleasant color I had seen in days. There were dents and bloodstains that tarnished the gleaming metal. I picked up the green cape, half expecting it to disappear and wrapped it around me. Somehow it still had his scent woven into the threads, the footsteps faded into the distance and I sat there, clutching to a piece of fabric like a safety blanket, weeping; torturing myself with memories. _Because when you're alone, you're never truly alone, you're thoughts eat away at you and that's worse than death._

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine a younger Loki, innocent to the horrors of the truth, and mentally I painted a picture. He had regal hair, much tidier and shorter than his current style, green eyes glistening in the sunlight and a boyish smile set upon his lips. And it pained my because I would never know _that_ Loki, no matter how I tried to mend the Loki I had right now. I missed his touch, his smile, I missed waking up to the golden city, hell even a bilgesnipe would be better than this. I could hear Thanos approaching once again, tears slipped down my cheeks as I looked up to the darkness.

"Make it stop, please. _Make it stop_."


	40. Chapter 40

_"This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone; I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, I'm everything you need me to be. I won't let you say goodbye and I'll be your reason why."_

"Is this the final strategy?" Thor questioned, Mjolnir in hand, face resolute and ready for a combat.

Stark chimed in "Yep, we use the Magic Glow Stick of Destiny to open a portal in the Time-Space Continuum that will get us alien land..."

"And then we specifically rescue Eira and do not provoke Thanos unless he attacks." It was the Captain that completed the sentence, and now it all sounded infallible. We were going to rescue Eira today.

"Make it stop. Please Thanos, end this." I had given in, given up the desire to live in this nightmare that was never ending.

"If that is what you wish." I didn't know what to expect or what I would feel. Thanos reached down and lifted my hand above my head placing a dagger, but not _any_ dagger; it was one of _Loki's_ daggers, in my palm, wrapping my fingers around the hilt.

"Oh the beauty of death." I gasped in shock as he thrust my hand towards my chest, the blade piercing the skin of my chest, my body falling limp. _Death was coming_. The tingling sensation of blood running down my skin the last thing I felt before I closed my eyes. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry Loki._

The portal opened with my old scepter, partially I was surprised they even kept the damn thing, but my heart was racing, blood pumping, adrenaline flowing. This was it. All four of us raced through, the barren land and darkness all too familiar, just being back made my body cringe and ache, but in the distance my sight narrowed to a figure crumpled on the ground, and my feet carried me. "Eira!" I cried out, but there was no sign of life coming from her. I dropped to my knees beside her, a lump catching in my throat as I saw the dagger in her chest, and it was _my_ dagger. She was lying in a pool of blood, _her blood_.

No, no, no. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I stood and gritted my teeth together in anger, to hell with the plan; Thanos _will_ pay for what he has done. Stark ran over kneeling down, removing one of his iron gloves and taking her limp wrist. His voice was low but hopeful. "She still has a pulse, she hasn't left us _yet_." Relief flooded through me but still did nothing to settle my nerves.

"Steve get her out of here and back to the medical room." Tony's voice was distraught as I paced around the emptiness. Thor grabbed my shoulder.

"Brother, we have Eira, we must go." No, I have to avenge her, I will slay the monster that did this to her, but then again was I not responsible for this. My voice shrieks, desperation evident.

"Show yourself coward!" Once more Thor pulls me away, trying his best to prevent the trouble I was undoubtedly digging myself into. "Loki, we need to leave."

It was just Thor and I, but I was set on standing my ground and ending that vile creature. "Thanos! Face me you weakling!" I squeezed my eyes shut blinking away the tears that threatened to come rushing from of them and when I looked over my shoulder Thor had left as well.

"My, my, if it isn't our favorite prince, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Thanos grinned, appeared out of the darkness. Acerbity dripped from his words.

"I should tear your heart from your chest." It was a sneer, but I meant it. I meant every word.

"Yes, you _should_. But will you? I don't think you will. You see I set your miserable little whore free. She has finally rid herself of you, you pathetic scum. A terrible excuse-" My own actions surprised, any shred of humanity left within me has drained away as I thrust my arm into the Titan's hideous chest. He looks down surprised, bewildered yet laughing, and I leer at him before plucking his heart from wretched body with ease. In my hand blood covered hand the heart thumps, each on weaker than the last.

"Just because you have a heart doesn't mean that you cannot be a heartless bastard."

"You of all people should know that very well Laufeyson."

He's still laughing, sadistically like this is exactly what he wants to happen, and then I squeeze the muscle, digging my fingers into the tissue before dropping it before the Titan, who is on his knees, a deranged smirk across his lips. As he falls back to the barren dirt of he withdraws a blade and I cannot react nor step back in time before it slices up my torso, my armor gaping open blood spreading across my skin from the expertly sharpened blade. I try to stumble back to the open portal. Mere feet away I collapse, the other already having turned their backs, _so this is how it ends_, groaning I roll onto my back, my hands stained with two different shades of blood, and there's more of mine than Thanos', in the end he had the last laugh it seemed. _Eira, my love, please don't ever forget me_. And then there's darkness, not like the isolated realm that I currently on, but complete darkness, solemn and tranquil almost peaceful, and I shut my eyes.

"Quick, somebody clear of the table!" Seconds later the sound of clattering equipment rip through the morose air, shattering the silence.

"Stark she's lost too much blood already!" Steve's voice was panicked and breathless as he lays Eira to the table. Her pulse barely there as they transport her once more to the medical level, plugging in the machines that could keep her alive, a faint beep sounding ever so often from the heart monitor.

"Thor! Get Loki in here ASAP." Thor stormed out searching the room, and finally back to the portal open portal on the balcony of Stark Tower. Loki was there, lying on the ground with a blood splattered chest, only just rising and falling, with a quick look you would say he was dead. Thor brought his little brother into his brawny arms picking him up carefully and hurrying to the medical bay, the portal sealing shut behind them.

"No you fool, you didn't listen. Why didn't you listen Loki? Eira needs you now more than ever."

Steve applied continuous pressure to the wound from which they extracted the dagger, blood seeping through his fingers as Tony pumped morphine into an IV, her heart beat slowing. Thor burst through the doors with a lifeless Loki cradled in his arms. "Put him over there Thor and JARVIS get Banner down here from R&D!"

The door opened once more, Bruce Banner entering, concern on his face and slightly out of breath as he took in the sight of Loki and Eira sprawled out on hospital beds. "Who's in worse shape?"

Tony nodded his head in Loki's direction as Eira had stopped bleeding and her heartbeat grew stronger with each beep.

"Thor I need you to hold him still, if he's still conscious this is going to sting and I'd hate for the Other Guy to come out."

Loki didn't respond as Bruce poured the alcohol over the cut, sterilizing the entire area and clearing off the blood. "Tony hand me a suture and thread, we've got to get this stitched up and quick. How is Eira fairing?"

Thor still held Loki's shoulders down as Bruce stitched up the laceration that stretched from his hip bone to his clavicle, his body involuntary tensing each time the needle pierced his skin. "Okay, lift him up a little so I can wrap a bandage around it." When they laid Loki back to the bed a groan of pain escaped his lips, a sign that he was still alive. His voice was weak as he whispered one word, one _name_ "Eira."

Bruce turned to examine Eira, only to confirm what the others could already see. She was a train wreck. "Surprisingly no broken bones, only cuts and major contusions, though these on her back are in the first stages of infection. All I can do is clean them and keep her sedated, her body must heal itself."

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, nodding his head at the words. Steve rested his hand on Stark's shoulder, "She'll be okay, Eira's a fighter."

Tony clicked the door shut behind him, turning around one last time to look at Eira before rejoining the Steve and Thor, while Bruce tended to her. He had to convince himself that she would be okay, that all she needed was rest and time to heal, and he tried to put it behind him that the bastard that put her in that situation was less than three feet away from her.

My body ached, I should be dead right now, it was all still so vivid, the dagger. Thanos, but now I woke to a painfully bright room very much _alive_. The beeping of a heart monitor flooded the silence in an erythematic pace, steady and strong. My torso was wrapped in thick white bandages, black stitches peeking out from the top. _Loki, where was Loki?_

My heart skipped a beat, because I couldn't remember where I was, nor if this was actually reality. With a stiff neck I turned my head to the side and a little more than an arm's reach away was Loki; lying on a hospital bed much like myself the expanse of his torso bandaged, chest moving up and down slowly. He looked at peace as he always did when he slept, but what happened to him? I don't remember anything; _please don't let this be another dream_.

With a dry and raspy voice I croaked out his name only to be met with no response. "Loki." It was a little louder this time. I relaxed back into the bed, my eyes fixed on him. _How do we always end up in these situations?_ My eyelids were growing heavier, even the hard hospital bed comforting. If this was nothing more than a dream I would relish in it, because when I wake up I'll be back in hell once more.

The lightest of touches on my over-sensitized and bruised hand caused me to jump back awake. Brushing against my hand were five pale, long and slender slightly calloused fingers. _Loki_. His voice calling out my name like it was the only thing keeping him alive. I opened my hand and threaded my fingers with his, and it was _real_. "Loki." His name was a comfort, being able to say it and have him hear it.

"You came for me." I squeezed his hand a little tighter, and looked at him through tired eyes, his arm stretched to the max across the distance.

"Of course I did, because I need you. I need you a lot more than you need me."

The beeping of the keypad drew my attention to the sliding door, Tony walked in, bags beneath his eyes, blood still staining his shirt, and before I knew it he had me in a bone crushing hug, yet still he was conscious of my physical state.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again Eira Hilda Taylor."

"I'll try not to."

I looked back over to Loki who was sitting up, one arm draped across his stomach. My own back feeling the toll of such a hard bed, I squeezed Tony's forearm, smiling slightly. "Tony can you help us back to my old room?"

"Sure thing Hothead."

Slowly sitting up I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and shot Loki a weak smile as he was repeating my actions. He was already up on his feet, holding his own, putting on a strong façade as was wobbling Tony bracing my arm. That did little to help as I fell forward and into Loki, his arms catching me as I looked up into a pair of brilliant green eyes that captivated and left me breathless. Before I could object Loki has scooped me up into his arms and motioned for Tony to lead the way, I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder breathing in the familiar scent. Leather, mint, and a little something floral, _lavender_. In his arms I was _home_. Finally.

The door opened to my old room here at Stark Tower, everything still in place, even the few stuffed animals that I had left behind. "Here you two are, take care of my little girl Loki." I smiled and Loki nodded carefully sitting me on the mattress.

"Tony?"

"Yeah Hothead?"

"I love you."

"Love you too kiddo, now rest."

He walked back out of the room, hitting the light switch and the artificial light was replaced with the glow of the moon and the street lights below, standing in front of the large window was Loki, hands clasped behind his back.

"Loki?"

His hair was a mess, the black strands out of place, some even hanging in front of his eyes as he turned as walked back to the edge of the bed, kneeling down with a grimace of pain flashing across his porcelain features, I couldn't stand to see Loki in pain.

"It's my fault." His words shocked me, what was his fault? I failed to see how the blame for any of this fell to him. I caressed his cheek with my hand, forcing his eyes to meet mine.

"You have to stop blaming yourself."

His eyes grew glassy and so did mine; fate was never kind to us. "How? Eira, how? If you had no relation to me this would have not happened, you were taken from me, punished for your love for me and I nearly lost you. How can I not feel that I must bear the burden of the blame in this?"

"And if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive either, I would have not lived past finding out that a piece of the Aether lives inside of me. Can you not see that you are the best thing that has happened to me? Now rest, you need to rest just as much as I do Loki."

He heavily sighed and I scooted over, giving him ample room in the large bed, he complied without further argument climbing in beside me. I took his hand and threaded our fingers together, studying his eyes as he intently watched the movements. And then his eyes traveled to mine. "I love you Loki, and I mean it. No matter what happens, I don't regret any of this."

"You are an extraordinary creature Eira, and I love you and cherish you as well with every ounce of my being."

I nuzzled closer to him, and sung, more for myself, but at the lyrics Loki's body tensed, his arms holding me more protectively. _"I'm crazy, for you baby, can't you see? And I'm wondering, if you're crazy, just like me. I'm crazy, for you baby, I lost my mind, why can't you see? And I'm wondering, if you're crazy just like me."_

I woke up sweating; clawing at the bandages that trapped the heat that felt like it was burning my skin. It was like I was back, chained to a rock helpless and alone. Loki's strong arms wrapped around me, stilling my erratic motions, tears streaking down my face as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear, soothing me. I sobbed, burying my head in the crook of his neck.

"It was like I was there again, Loki please tell me that this isn't just a dream, that I'm really here and so are you."

"It's real, I promise, you're safe now."

I gave into his words and relaxed into his cool touch, the raised marks of his Jotun form on his arms brushed against my skin, sending a welcomed chill through my body, but scared me at the same time, all because of the _thing_ that did all this. I was worried that I would never be the same person again, with a tired and troubled mind I slipped back into sleep, once again in the arms that I trusted to keep me safe, to be there, to save me, and those arms belonged to Loki.

Reserved knocking on the door barely audible was what woke me up; my senses were still on edge from everything that had transpired. A messy pile of brown hair poked its way into the room, Bruce's kind eyes meeting mine as I motioned him in.

"How are you feeling Eira?"

"I feel surprisingly well, sore and achy definitely but I feel…_well_."

"That's great to hear, and how's Loki?"

"The man's stubborn as a horse and as strong as one too, I think he'll manage just fine."

Groggily I smiled and Bruce headed back to the door, slipping out in the hall while I sunk back down into the bed. I looked over Loki's chest, completely covered with bandages, his ink black hair vividly contrasting against the pure white, and speaking of which his hair was an absolute mess. Unconsciously I smiled at the sight next to me, but when he started moving I clamped my eyes shut, feigning to be asleep.

"You cannot trick the Trickster, Eira." I could hear the smirk in his voice, and when I opened my eyes I was met with the same smirk that I had pictured behind my eyelids. Damn him and his devilish good looks, having nothing to say I poked my tongue out at him like a child. JARVIS's voice flooded through the room, remotely drawing the curtains back to reveal New York, covered in a fresh blanket of snow.

"Good Morning Ms. Taylor, Mr. Odinson. The day is February 14, presently 10:32 a.m. The forecast is snow, with the temperature being fifteen degrees. Shall I send for breakfast to be delivered?"

I look over at Loki who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Actually JARVIS could you tell the gang that we'll join them?"

"Anything for you Ms. Taylor."

I turned to Loki a gigantic grin on my face, which I am almost positive could have passed for something very demonic and most certainly unnerving. It was Valentine's Day.

"And what might that look pray tell be for Ms. Taylor?"

I practically squealed. "It's Valentine's Day Loki!"

His brow furrowed in confusion as he stood from the bed, and walked to look out the window, the snow covering the city. "And what makes this day so special?"

I mental slapped myself, he's Asgardian of course he would know Roman traditions. "Well, it's meant to be this really romantic day where…well I don't exactly know, there's usually gifts and chocolate and snuggling and chocolate, wait I already said that, fact aside it's meant to be a day where you show each other how much they mean to you and all that lovey dovey bullshit."

By now he had knelt down in front of me again, my hands in his. "Why would I not do that every day?"

Talk about my heart melting, by now it was a puddle, of course Loki would be a hopeless romantic with silver words.

"Some people don't have that mindset Loki."

"Then they are fools."

I leaned down my lips just a breath away from his but the loud rumble of my stomach made Loki pull back, laughing like a madman, I scowled back at him as I got up and waddled my way over to the closet, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and one of Steve's oversized shirts that he had lend me, I just never gave it back. So I began the walk back to the elevator that would lead to the kitchen, Loki right behind me, what I didn't expect was him to scoop me in his arms for the rest of the journey. The metal doors slid open and we stepped in, I hit the appropriate button with my toe, the door closing while I ran my fingers through Loki's hair and stole one of the many kisses that I had predicted I would.

"To answer your question, yes I am crazy for you; I am a fool for you Eira Taylor."

Turning the corner I could hear the multitude of worried voices, it sounded like _everyone_ was there and when the kitchen came into view I was right. Earth's Mightiest Heroes were gathered around the kitchen island, Jane and Pepper too. Streamers in blue and green and banners hung from the ceiling, a small pile of presents stacked in front of the balcony window and the glorious smell of bacon heavy in the air. How I could have forgotten my very own birthday eluded me, I guess there were bigger things on my mind.

"Happy Birthday Eira!"

I smiled a wide grin, Loki whispering in my ear "You didn't tell me it was your day of birth love." I just shook my head and smiled back at him.

At last he sat me on my own two feet but still kept his hands at my waist, tears pricked at my eyes. All of my friends were under one roof _and_ their previous enemy, and they were here for me. I had to be the luckiest girl in all the nine realms, a pang of hurt crossed my heart as I thought of the friends I had made on Asgard, and Fandral, oh how I missed him "Thank you and Happy Valentine's Day to you guys."

I sat at the table, Loki by my side as everyone filed in, Jane and Thor, who was still wearing his apron, brought the plethora of maple bacon and scrambled eggs to the table on platters. I smirked as shot Jane a look before addressing Thor, my light hearted attitude slowly returning. "Look at the Mighty Thor, cooking breakfast for Midgardians."

"Nonsense Milady, everyone here could very easily be worthy of calling themselves Asgardians."

I quickly began shoveling the food into my mouth in a very un-lady like manner; in all honesty I was eating much like Volstagg at the moment, but I couldn't remember the last time I had ate, and everything was just so damn delicious.

"You should be healed completely in three days' time Eira, your immortality along with the Aether will hasten the recovery period." Bruce pointed his fork at me and looked with big brown kind eyes, his voice soothing any worries.

"Thank you Bruce. You're a life saver, literally."

Tony turned up his cup of coffee. "So Hothead, what are you and Reindeer Games going to do today?"

I elbowed Loki; I would NOT let him ever live down that nickname. "I honestly don't know. It's not like I'm in any condition to go out and the weather is awful so looks like were all trapped in here today."

Clint rolled his eyes, poking his fork towards me the eggs falling back to his plate. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"You're here so of course it's a bad thing." Sarcasm dripped from my words as I smirked and scrunched my nose up at him.

Pepper and Jane began to clear the table as the rest ushered me over to the impending stack of presents, and I felt like a child again, carefree and happy.

Thor's jovial enthusiasm led me to open his gift first and wrapped, surprisingly neat, in polka dot paper were…Strawberry Pop Tarts. Laughing I set them aside and leapt to the best of my current abilities into his arms, thanking him. And for the first time he was timorous with me not returning the hug the way he usually did and rather quickly he returned me to the loveseat beside Loki.

Bruce gave me chocolate, German milk chocolate, my favorite kind, surely it would be gone before the day ended and from Natasha was a bottle of Russia's finest vodka.

"Oh you two, do you really want a drunk and sugar high Eira stumbling around?"

Talk about laughter the room was filled with it as Jane and Pepper returned to the sitting area as well.

Clint could barely stop laughing like a hyena as I grabbed the small box that was sloppily wrapped. A deep red blush formed on my cheeks as I peeled back the gift paper to reveal a box of condoms, claiming that "one Loki and Eira were enough."

I smirked "Are you sure you wouldn't rather keep these for yourself and a certain fiery red head that just happens to be sitting to your right?" That shut him up quickly, I didn't know why he and Natasha screw the protocols and go ahead and confess their obvious love for one another, the sexual tension between those two was practically palpable.

Steve's modesty was adorable when he presented a bouquet of roses to me, along with a dog bone tied to a card, seconds later an adorable bark came racing from around the corner. A puppy. Tony's present better be damn good to top that. Loki looked intrigued by the small golden retriever that jumped into my lap, but when he jumped to Loki and gave him slobbery puppy kisses he pushed it back to my lap, a disgusted look on his face as he wiped his cheek.

"Oh Steve, you've outdone yourself for sure. What should we name him?"

"Perhaps Thor would be appropriate; they have the same hair and gross habit of showing too much affection."

"How about Bjorn?"

Thor chortled, "I hardly believe that a creature that harmless and charming should be named after a bear."

"Oh yeah? Well I give it about a year and it will be the perfect name. So Bjorn it is." I ruffled the soft fur and he nuzzles his furry muzzle into my palm. Tony walked up a cocky grin on his face as he presented me with a modified iPod.

"I don't know much about Asgardian music but I'm assuming that they lack the classics, its already loaded with a shit ton of music and has a special battery designed from the arc reactor, meaning that not only will it work in Norse land but also it won't die."

"Oh my god, that fucking amazing Tony, you have no idea how much I miss AC/DC and the occasional Five Finger Death Punch. Thanks Metalhead."

Everyone's eyes were locked onto Loki, waiting to see his gift, but the truth was I didn't want anything from him, I just wanted him, but in his hand was a black velvet box, neatly tied with a gold ribbon. He placed it in my palm, urging me to take it, the silence of the room was slightly unnerving as I carefully pulled the ribbon and opened the box. The content was a gold ring with a band of emeralds running through the vine like design of the pressed precious metal; it was only then that I noticed my engagement ring missing, lost to a dark abyss to which I never wanted to return. I looked back to Loki speechless, tears pricking my eyes. He took my hand and the ring and after pondering the words spoke softly, vulnerably, even in front of everyone else.

"After everything that has unfolded, the testing cards that fate has dealt us, I wish to ask you this again. Eira Hilda Taylor, will you _still_ take my hand in marriage and wed me? Will you marry me?"


	41. Chapter 41

"Yes Loki, a million times yes."

As he slid the ring onto my finger I leant over and pressed my lips to his, quickly I regained my composure and pulled away, some things needed to remain private. He smiled and simply said:

"You have witchcraft in your lips."

"Okay you two crazy kids knock it off or get a room." I turned and scoffed at Tony.

There's a whole day ahead, a whole day to spend with my superhero family. Tony threw his hands into the air like an excited child. "Movie day! I say we have a movie day!"

"Name off some, c'mon you don't want me to pick now do you?"

No one answered, I rolled my eyes, it really didn't matter what anyone picked because in the end it would be Tony who made the final decision, no matter what we picked. "I know! I'm thinking Disney…maybe "Frozen" oh or how about "Beauty and the Beast?""

Nearly simultaneously we all replied "Frozen." It must have been a new movie because it was definitely not one I had seen before.

"JARVIS get some corn a poppin and start up the video stream for "Frozen."

"Yes, Mr. Stark."

I had drug out a huge blanket and wrapped it securely around me, Bjorn happily asleep in Loki's lap and I snuggled up to his side, the rest of the crew were spread out amongst the other sofas and bean bags scattered around. The scent of buttery popcorn in the air as the music began playing. It was movie time.

I had begun to doze off within the first thirty minutes and from then on I had to fight to keep my eyes wide and focused while Loki was watching intently, just like when we watched "Beauty and the Beast." A nap called my name and couldn't resist but I was quickly startled back to consciousness when Loki abruptly stood and left the room. Tony looked back at me. "What the fuck is his problem?"

"Really Tony? Could you at least try to be considerate?" I stood and handed Bjorn to Thor who was eager to play with the small creature as he had called it earlier and I went running after Loki who had already disappeared to another room and for that fact another floor. He stood on the snow covered balcony the wind whipping his hair across his face as he stood in the cold, barefooted and bare-chested except for the bandages, and he was in is _Jotun_ form. Pulling the blanket tighter around my shoulders I pushed the door open, the flakes of snow blowing into my face. The heat of my body melted the snow around my feet as I strode closer to Loki. Without hesitation I reached out and grabbed his hand but was shocked when the cold burned my palm, and immediately I recoiled stepping back. I cradled my palm and stood by his side.

"Loki?"

"I wish you would not look at me in this form, I am a monster and I am hideous."

Setting aside the previous consequences I reached up and gingerly traced the raised markings on his cheeks, he sighed heavily and stepped back, not looking me in the eye.

"Loki please, I don't care about the way you look. You could be blue twenty-four hours a day and I would love you no less. I swear to you that now, at this instant, I see you precisely as you are, as Loki. So please, just come back inside, we don't have to watch the movie, we can read, we can be loons, we could be anything, nothing is stopping us."

My palm was stinging, the frostbite clearly visible and painful. Slowly he shifted back to pale skin and jade eyes and I reached for his hands pulling him back inside and back to the safe haven of my room, Bjorn had managed to find us and followed on my heels yipping happily.

"What do you say about talking a walk in Central Park? Just me and you and our newest companion."

"Are you sure Eira? You still are not healed all the way."

"Nonsense! I can manage a walk."

He stood right in front of me, his frame towering over myself as I smiled through misplaced strands of hair and through the pain in my hand.

"Let me see your palm."

"Its fine Loki, I'm fine."

"For once in your life Eira do not be stubborn, just let me see your palm and I'll heal it."

I shoved forward my unharmed left hand; Loki shook his head in disapproval and reached for my right hand, pulling it towards him, palm facing up. His fingers danced over the red skin as he mumbled an incantation that soothed the entire area the redness fading as well as the pain. He continued to caress my hand even after it was healed a slight hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Now how about that walk darling?"

Plundering through the closet I pulled out a faded pair of jeans and sweater, sliding into them before lacing up my boots and snuggling into my coat. Upon turning around Loki had already dressed in a green pea coat and jeans, looking surprisingly _Midgardian_. I grabbed his hand and excitedly pulled him to the elevator, Bjorn following behind us. Pushing the lobby doors open the chill seeped into my bones, snow and ice crunching under my feet as Loki locked our fingers together, my new puppy chasing flakes in the desolate streets. _To Central Park we go._

"I can't remember the last time I've seen snow!"

Laughing I twirled around in the falling flakes, tongue poked out just waiting to catch a flake that was doomed to be melted and consumed to fall in place. Bjorn leapt around, occasionally burying his face into the snow which would cling to his fur. Everything was perfect again. My antics stopped when a snowball hit my thigh, Loki quietly snickering.

"That's not fair Loki." I lamented annoyance in my voice,

"And why not?" he chided back and victorious smirk on his face.

"Shall I demonstrate?" Too bad I was going to show him anyways. Reaching down I touched my gloved hand to the fluffy snow and immediately it begun to melt away, retreating from the heat of my hand. I loved snow so much, but had never been able to touch it, to really enjoy the cool softness; the sensation was something I longed for, a tear fell from my eye and dissolved the snow as well. Loki was at my side, his hands cupping my chin, pulling my eyes up to meet his.

"Eira, I did not mean to upset you."

"I know you didn't, it's just I've always loved the snow, but we don't really get along."

I looked into mesmerizing green eyes, oh how I had grown to love those eyes. Raising my hands to the lapel of the coat I fisted them and using them as leverage pulling myself up to his lips, pressing mine to his and becoming lost in the sensation that was like no other. Cold and hot, rough and soft, thin and full, we were opposites in every way but in that moment opposites had never attracted more so. I rested back on my heels, pulling away and regaining breath and thought as he rested his forehead upon mine.

"Let's not wait any longer Loki, when we go back to Asgard, let's get married."

The elevator doors opened to the lounge room, we had been out in the snow for hours, the grey sky darkening and the street lights flicking on. We were just happy to be with each other, perfectly content to have the rest of our lives like those few hours. Tony was pacing about; the ding brought his attention to us.

"Where have you two been? We've been worried?!" I rolled my eyes and began pulling Loki towards the empty seat we sat in early.

"Tony, chill; we went out for a walk."

"Yeah, a six hour walk." He was cross, annoyed and I didn't blame him for it after everything that I had been through as of late.

"Look Metalhead, take a deep breath and relax, I'm fine, back in one piece for once."

"Sorry, it's just Eira, you are practically my kid and I'm worried about you."

"Trust me Tony, I'm fine. Really I am, and as of now I am tired so I think I'll go to bed."

Bjorn barked up at Thor and Jane, giggling I watched the God of Thunder cuddle with a precious little puppy. "I think he likes you more than me Thor."

I squealed as Loki picked me up in his arms and happily carried me back to my bedroom, my arms wrapped around his neck. Pushing the door open with his foot he strode over to the bed and set my on the edge mattress. "I am not going to bed yet Loki, I really need to shower I'm beginning to smell like a horse's ass."

His emerald eyes sparked immediately, and a deliberate smirk curled the sides of his thin lips as he pulled me back to my feet and straight into his chest. "But a very attractive horse's ass."

"Oh do continue my God of Mischief, flattery will get you _everywhere_."

"Indeed," he agreed, letting his eyes wander the entire length of my body, which made me blush, even though I still completely clothed, "Perhaps I should have carried you to the washroom instead."

"Yes, perhaps you should have." His smirk deepened, and he leant down to deftly knock my legs out from under me so I toppled backwards and into his awaiting arms. I gasp in alarm, clinging to his neck as the world flies up at me, and he chuckles quietly as he lifted me up against him again, his expression distinctly mischievous.

"You're up to no good," I accuse him, even as he sweeps me into the adjoining bathroom.

"I have absolutely no idea as to what you are talking about." he says, feigning innocence as he gently set me down on the counter by the sink, turning away to turn on the shower. Steam immediately floods the room, creating a fine mist, and I sigh as the temperature steadily rises, sinking into my still chilled form, warming me from the outside in as I yawn.

He turns back around a glint in his eyes that still makes it seem as if he is up to no good. With his hands on either side of the counter by my thighs as he looks over my clothing. "And seeing as though you are so tired, I shall take the liberty to removing these wretched garbs from your skin."

I raise my hand to caress his cheek, bringing his gaze to meet my own. "Really?"

"Really," he purrs, stepping closer towards me, hooking his hands behind my knees and pulling me so that I was perched on the very edge of the marble top.

"Behave Loki." He stepped between my legs, pressing against me, and I smile up at him and reach up to coil my arms around his neck.

"Loki, as much as I would love to do exactly what you're thinking right now," I tell him softly, stretching up to touch noses with him as he smirks; I didn't have to read his mind to know what was running through his head in that moment, "I don't think I'd make it out alive, but I won't say 'no' to the company, because I honestly don't think I can stand up on my own, either. That walk really has me drained."

He sighs, but I could see the understanding in his eyes, neither of us were physically recovered enough to partake in such activities. He remains still for several long pauses; teasingly I ran a finger across the v-neck cut of the tee-shirt he wore.

"So, you were going to help me undress?"

He gave me a hard stare, and I laughed as he made an almost pained expression. "This may be more difficult than I'd thought," he sighs.

"I'm sure you've handled worse," I say with confident yet tired smirk.

"Ooh, there's debate for that," he chuckled, reaching up to slip free the top button of the coat to reach the zipper, drawing it down with a tantalizing hiss. "You're quite possibly the most deadly being I've encountered in all the Nine Realms."

I made a face at him, to which he laughed and leaned in kissing me deeply.

"You're also the most lovely," he murmured against my lips.

"There you go again with the flattery." I send him a look as he helps me shrug the coat from my shoulders. And right after my hands find the hem of the simple black tee and I tug it over his head, tossing it to the floor beside my discarded coat and seconds later so does the tee that I had on. His fingers ghosting up my arms sending shivers down my spine.

"Seriously you call this behaving?"

He looked at me, eyes practically glowing, or maybe it was the bright light of the bathroom. "It is an effort." he replied softly, his voice fairly purring, as his hands slid from my shoulders behind me to clip of my bra. I could feel my stomach turning in knots as his fingers slid over my skin that wasn't beneath bandages. Unclipping the strap and drawing the undergarment down over my arms until I was left exposed.

His eyes never left mine; however, I can see the hunger intensify as his hands shape my waist before dropping to the button of my jeans. The rasp of metal on metal makes me shiver involuntarily, and I grip his arms harder, digging in my fingernails slightly.

"Love," Loki murmurs gently, "You're not making this easy."

"Sorry," I mutter back. He chuckles quietly, leaning in to brush his lips over my forehead.

"Maybe we should undress ourselves from here," he suggested in my ear, "I'm not quite the saint you like to think I am…"

Nodding in agreement I carefully hopped down from the counter tugging down my jeans and removing any remaining undergarments as Loki did the same. My eyes were glued to his back and the way the muscles rippled beneath the pale skin, and when he turned to face me a proud smirk was on his face.

"Maybe I should blindfold you as well, love." I gave him a dark look that had him laughing as he finally rids himself of his jeans and tossed them aside onto the other clothes.

"I'm only teasing love, now come let's get those bandages off as well."

His dexterous fingers were diffident as he carefully undid the bandage from around my torso, the warm and humid air causing my skin to sweat beneath and upon removal.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes miss?"

"Could you have some clean bandages brought up while we shower?"

"Of course miss."

His hands rested on my hips as he pulled me closer to the awaiting shower. "You," he sighs, cocking his head sideways at me, smirking, "Are really quite deadly…"

"So I've heard," I giggle, placing my hands lightly on his chest but careful not to aggravate the stitches that marred his torso, feeling the strong pulse of his heart race beneath my palm, "And lovely, too."

"Dazzlingly so," he agreed in a low voice. Slipping an arm around my waist and another behind my knees he lifted me into his arms, mumbling a familiar charm that would make the hot water bearable to my still healing skin. The water running down my skin felt better than amazing, washing away the grim and hopefully to memories that went along with horrific place. Loki leaned back against the wall, hands settled on my waist to support me in case I so happened to lose my strength or balance again, and he watches me through hooded eyes, a soft smile on his face. I let the water soak my hair, and take a few minutes to shampoo it. My arms feel like lead as I massage the soap into the strands, and after a minute of struggling, Loki steps in, bringing his hands up to pull mine away before taking up the rhythmic circling with his fingers. I moan in quiet contentment, leaning against him as he gently massages my scalp, working in the shampoo, and filling the bathroom with a familiar floral scent. Before he pushes me under the stream of water and begins the wash the suds outs, running his fingers through my long hair.

Turning around I look up at him, his black hair soaked and lying limp, stuck ungracefully to his face, resembling an oil slick. Before any objections could fly out of my mouth his has a washcloth in hand gently running it over the broken skin of my back and moving around to my stomach. For minutes we just stand under the warm stream of water until finally Loki reaches and turns the knob, stopping the flow. Stepping out the mirror was completely fogged over and the steam thick in the air. Pulling a fluffy towel around me, I wandered back into my room, finding the nerve to look upon these wounds for the first time. And once I stood in front of the full length mirror I let my towel fall to the floor.

My throat constricted as the person who stared back at me seemed to look right through me. I lifted my hand to trace the scabbed over gash that was carved into my upper thigh, the cuts that distorted my stomach more so that the runes that had once been burned into my flesh and the burns, not from heat but from the cold. I looked like hell and I hadn't even looked at my back yet. Slowly I turned, gazing over my shoulder blankly at my back, which still hurt…a lot. Tears jabbed in my eyes the memories that inflicted such wounds came back, being flogged, thrown to the ground, the unmerciful things I had to go through. Deep shades of purple and blue graced the entirety of the skin and plentiful raised marks were reminiscent of the time leather had made contact with skin, some areas even scabbed over.

Loki hands settled at my waist pulling me away from the mirror, away from the repulsive reflection that at the moment was my own. His hand slide up my arms to caress and cup my shin, forcing my tear stained eyes to look at him, and as my eyes trailed up his torso the scars were still there, deep and noticeable, and the stitches that would leave yet another. And it was because of me that he no longer hid.

"Eira, love, you have said it yourself, forget the stardust —you are iron. Your blood is nothing but ferrous liquid. When you bleed, you reek of rust. It is iron that fills your heart and sits in your veins. And what is iron, really, unless it's forged? You are iron. And you are strong."

"I'm becoming more of a damsel in distress really."

He shook his head in disagreement, a small smile playing across his thin lips. "And would that make me your knight in shining armor?"

"I suppose it would, and my prince."

He grabbed my hand and lifted it above my head, twirling me around as if we were at an Asgardian ball.

"Any you my fair princess."

"You are a fool if you believe that _I_ can actually become a princess, I'm more of an ungraceful, uncultured swine."

"Eira, you are no such thing, now come let me tend to your wounds."

Sighing he pulled me in the direction of the bed, on the end laid fresh bandages. There was calm serenity with Loki that he rarely let other people see, and somewhere deep it still made my heart ache, for some unknown reason. I never expected _us_ to turn into this. I never expected to fall head over heels for the God of Mischief, the one that had waged an alien war with my home, and when I did succumb and accept that feeling, I knew I could never have it returned from him. But I was wrong, utterly wrong, I mean look at us. We have literally almost died for each other, and now I stand bare before him, allowing someone who my home had deemed incapable of sincerity, gentleness and the ability to love. But I knew very differently by the way he caressed my bruised skin while wrapping the dressings around my stomach and back once more. And I knew that I could not love him anymore than I already did.

In silence he flicked his wrist and the sheets folded back, beckoning us to come while a small fire was lit in the glass encased fireplace. I laid myself on the bed, not bothering with night clothes and Loki following suit, worst case scenario is that someone *cough* Tony would barge in and assume something scandalous had went down. As Loki's arms engulfed me I looked into his eyes and deep in the emerald orbs was a troublesome look that he was trying to push away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied, giving me a wan smile. "I'm just…not used to admitting to weaknesses."

I blinked in confusion. "What weakness are you admitting to?" I asked softly, lifting a hand to rest it lightly over his heart. His smile became slightly sardonic, almost self-mocking in a way.

"You." He paused looking into my eyes before continuing. "Eira you have become my weakness. In these past months you have made me feel things that I hadn't experienced in all my previous centuries of life, and now it terrifies me to think about living another day without you."

I didn't think anything could make my heart race any fast, but he'd done it, and I could only stare up into his glittering emerald eyes as he looked down at me, a soft smile on his face.

"Pathetic, yes?" he inquires quietly after a moment of silence.

"No," I firmly give my response, shaking my head, to which his eyes spark with surprise. "That's…actually the most romantic thing I think anyone has ever said to me…"

A blush creeps up to my cheeks, as I look down. "If anything that was pathetic." He chuckled lightly, causing my eyes to find his again, his angular features softened by the fire's warm glow and his eyes taking on an almost amber quality.

"Nothing you do is pathetic Eira. Now rest."

I snuggled into his embrace, everything was perfect again. But how long could it stay that way? A feel minutes passed and I cracked my eye open, expecting Loki to be asleep just as I was, but he wasn't his eyes were still focused on me.

I mumbled into his chest. "Sleep Loki."

"I want to know you're safe. Here. I am not going to sleep until you've already fallen asleep, so I know you're safe in my arms. I need to watch you fall asleep in my arms so I know you're here with me…where nothing can hurt you."

Once again my heart fluttered the pulse racing. "I love you." And then I really did fall asleep right where I belonged, in Loki's arms.

Morning came all too soon, but the smell of cinnamon rolls carried through the ventilation shafts and flooded my senses, luring me out of bed and to the closet where I grabbed thick white robe, tying it off around my waist and lazily Loki slipped on a pair of lounge pants before we stumbled down the hall, just like two of a kind. This morning the kitchen was practically empty, the only three people present were Tony, Pepper and Bruce.

Mechanically pouring a cup of coffee I sat at the stable, Loki in the chair beside me.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well, the Capsicle is out on his morning run, Jane has a bit of morning sickness so Thor is fretting over her, as for Bird boy and Nat, they haven't been around much sense you regifted that box of condoms."

I begun laughing a little too hard and when I began wheezing I clutched at my stomach regaining my breath.

"Pepper and I won't be around here either today or for the rest of the week, big meeting about the company, were on a major breakthrough for sustainable energy, in an hour we'll be on my plane back to Los Angeles."

I nodded in understanding. "Well, if all goes well, I think Loki and I will return to Asgard tomorrow so this will be goodbye until next time."

Tony slid a plate down the table, the frosting oozing off the pastry as I hastily began devouring it.

"Don't forget about us kiddo."

"Oh I won't, besides you'll get to see Asgard soon enough. Loki and I are going to begin planning the ceremony."

Pepper's empty mug fell from her hand and shattered on the floor, her face losing color as she turned to stare at me. "Are you telling me that I will miss out on the dress shopping and… and oh my god Eira you have to let me help."

"Really Pep, I am nearly positive that things will go smoothly, but if I need any advice I promise to tell you."

She huffed as she began cleaning up the remains of her coffee mug. "You better young lady."

We finished the small breakfast in a borderline awkward silence, just exchanging glances until finally I stood and began to pull Loki off in the direction of the grand balcony. Behind us Bruce called after us. "Be in my lab at two and I'll assess your healing." Looking over my shoulder I gave him a thumb's up. "You got it Brucey!"


End file.
